La profecia de la Rosa y el Escorpion
by Princesa Mestiza
Summary: Una nueva profecia qe involucra a Scorpius y a Rose pone en peligro la Paz, tendran que ver como torcer el destino, nada es absoluto, todo es relativo, partiendo de esa premisa, todo TIENE que cambiar, la nueva generacion no debe permitir q el mal vuelva
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

_**21 de Septiembre de 2006, hospital de San Mungo**_

-Es una niña- dijo el sanador satisfecho.

-Tenemos una hija- afirmo satisfecho Ron.

Hermione rompió a llorar y agarro la mano de su marido quien le beso tiernamente la frente sudorosa.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto con un dejo de temor la castaña.

-Se ve perfecta y…- el sanador se quedo callado unos instantes pero prosiguió al percibir la preocupación de los padres- tiene el color de cabello de Hermione- ambos padres sonrieron y el sanador dejo a la pequeña niña sobre en vientre de la castaña.

Ron le acaricio la mejilla y la mujer dejo de llorar mientras miraba embelezada a su hija.

-Es preciosa-murmuro él- Como su madre.

Hermione parpadeo furiosamente, tratando de ver con claridad a su hija y su marido.

-¿Es pequeña, roja, y…?-

-Calla, amor. Será tan bonita como una rosa-dijo Ron y se inclino para besarla- Tendra una belleza única, casi tan perfecta como la tuya-

Hermione sonrió.

-Te amo Weasley- dijo sonriéndole a su marido y tomando la manita de su hija.

-Y yo te amo a ti, y a Rose.

-¿Así es como la vamos a llamar?

-Si estas de acuerdo me encantaría llamarla así

-Me fascina.

-Afuera hay una multitud que están ansiosos por verlas a ambas.

-Me alegro de que hallan podido venir al hospital, fue todo demasiado repentino.

-¿Repentino? Hace semanas que tenemos todo preparado, armaste hasta una cadena telefónica para que nadie se quede afuera- Hermione se ruborizo y Ron comenzó a reír.

-Te amo

-Yo las amo a las dos- dijo el pelirrojo y ambos se besaron apasionadamente.

_**21 de Septiembre del 2006,Whiltshire, Mansión Malfoy**_

Astoria Malfoy aferro la mano de su marido y se pregunto como diablos había conseguido sobrevivir la humanidad, si cada mujer que había tenido un hijo había pasado por semejante agonía.

Gimió cuando otra contracción le sacudió el cuerpo.

- Eso es - dijo Narcisa, su suegra quien se encontraba del otro lado de la cama apoyando a Astoria -. Empuja, Astoria. ¡Empuja!

- ¿Qué parece que hago Cisy? Estoy... empujando – jadeó agotada.

- Tus padres vienen de camino. Llegaran de un momento a otro.

- Estupendo - Astoria se mordió el labio -. Mama podrá decirme que conoce alguna poción para que el bebe llegue al mundo sin dolor alguno- dijo en tono irónico y Draco esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa-¡ohhhh, Dios!

Astoria hizo una mueca de dolor. La contracción pasó. Cayó sobre la almohada.

- ¿Señor Malfoy? Discúlpeme, por favor, pero he de hablar con usted y su esposa.- Draco miro al sanador con gesto preocupado.

Astoria giró la cabeza. El sudor había caído en sus ojos y tenía la visión borrosa, pero pudo ver que Draco retrocedía para hacerle espacio al sanador.

Se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano.

- ¿Cómo lo lleva, Astoria?

- Estoy... - titubeó -. Estoy bien.

- Es usted dura - sonrió -, no cabe duda. Pero creemos que ya ha pasado por esto el tiempo suficiente.

- Intente decírselo a mi bebé - logró esbozar una sonrisa débil.

- Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Hemos tomado la decisión de llevarla al San Mungo a traer a este bebé al mundo. ¿Qué le parece?

-¿Cuál es la diferencia de tenerlo aquí? Dudo que llegue mas rápido por encontrarse en un hospital- todos miraron a Narcisa

-Vera Astoria, este parto se torno… complicado…- el medico no pudo seguir ya que Draco lo interrumpio.

-¿Qué quiere decir con complicado?-

-Si, el bebe esta consumiendo demasiada energía y tememos…-

-No- el grito que lanzo Astoria dejo a todo el mundo helado.

-Tranquila, por ese motivo queremos llevarla a San Mungo y hacerle una _cesárea_- Draco miro sin entender al medico y este procedió a explicarle- Es un metodo muy usado por los muggles, los niños nacen mediante una operación…-

- Le hará daño a... - otra contracción se apoderó de su cuerpo. Gimió y el doctor le apretó la mano.

- No. Todo lo contrario. Les ahorrará energía a los dos. Es lo mejor que se puede hacer, se lo prometo, la decisión es suya señores Malfoy… - se puso de pie y se apartó a un lado.

-Te prohíbo eso Draco, ningún miembro de esta familia ha utilizado medios muggles antes, y ninguno lo hara- Draco miro a su mujer vio una sombra de temor en sus ojos, pero tambien noto la determinación a hacer cualquier cosa por su hijo.

-Error madre, este bebe si lo va a hacer- el medico sonrio satisfechos y al instante dos sanandores de blanco se acercaron a la cama.

- No se preocupe, señora - dijo uno de ellos -. Antes de que se dé cuenta, tendrá en brazos a ese bebé.

«Como si fuera facil no preocuparse», pensó Astoria, pero a partir de ese momento todo cobró una gran velocidad. Unas manos gentiles la alzaron; Draco avanzó a su lado mientras llegaban a san mungo y la llevaban a la sala de operaciones. Por delante se abrieron dos puertas y su marido se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente húmeda.

- Te quiero.- fue lo unico que dijo

- Yo también - entonces la empujaron por la puerta a una habitación blanca, donde contempló una luz tan brillante como el sol.

- Relájese, señora Malfoy - le pidió una voz, y de repente sintió una sensación ardiente en el brazo cuando le introdujeron la aguja del goteo.

- Aquí vamos - dijo el doctor.

Pasaron minutos, o quizá una hora; Astoria no lo supo. Flotaba a la deriva en un mar de nubes mientras esperaba oír el sonido del llanto de su bebé, pero solo oyó la voz del sanador que ordenaba unos números y exigía cinco unidades de sangre.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos. En ese momento la luz era cegadora. Una enfermera se inclinó sobre ella y Astoria trató de hablar, preguntar por su bebe, saber si estaba bien y decir que ella no importaba, pero cuando tomo aire para hablar sintió ese ardor nuevamente y entonces todo se fundió en negro y cayó por un túnel profundo, y de repente fue una calurosa noche de agosto en vez de una cálida mañana de otoño. Se encontraba en casa, no en San Mungo, y tenia a su niño en brazos, y la mano de su marido entre las suyas, todos eran muy felices.

_**21 de Septiembre del 2006, Ministerio de Magia, Departamentos de Misterios, Sala de las profecias**_

Definitivamente ese no era su día, había empezado de muy mala manera y en el transcurso del día no había hecho más que empeorar. Por la mañana cuando fue a ver a Elizabeth noto que esta tenia algo de fiebre pensó en llamar y anunciar que no iría hoy a trabajar pero su madre se ofreció a quedarse con Lizzie mientras el cumplía con sus obligaciones, "_desde que Daphne no esta mi vida es un caos" _pensó tristemente, el vació que había dejado su ex esposa antes de partir aun después de mas de nueves meses seguía causándole mucho daño.

Daphne Greengrass había desparecido cuando estaba embarazada de menos de dos meses, su marido, Blaise al principio pensó que algo había podido pasarle pero nueve meses después al encontrarse en la puerta de su casa con una canasta y una carta explicando que la niña que había adentro era Elizabeth Zabinni, su hija, se convenció que nada le había pasado a Daphne, ella simplemente no había podido aceptar la cotidianidad de la vida en familia que el le ofrecía. Desde que había viste a Elizabeth Blaise se había enamorado de la pequeña niña, jurándose a si mismo que se haría cargo de ella no como su madre quien los había abandonado a ambos.

-Blaise, Balise- dijo una voz arrancándolo de su viaje al pasado

-Si, ¿Qué pasa Tracey?- pregunto tranquilamente Blaise mientras de acomodama en su silla y volvia a meter en un cofre todos los recuerdos no gratos que se habian desplegado por su mente.

- Llego este paquete para vos, recién lo dejo una lechuza- la mirada de Blaise se poso en la caja color negra que traia su secretaria en la mano.

-¿Quién la envia?- pregunto curiosamente

-Solo dice tu nombre- dijo Tracey mientras la apoyaba en la mesa y se encogía de hombros- la dejo aca, cualquier cosa que necesites avísame- sin mas la mujer salio del despacho.

Blaise alcanzo la caja y se fijo si había alguna seña del emisor, al comprobar que nadie había escrito un remitente tomo el sobre y se puso pálido al ver la prolija caligrafía de Daphne, por un segundo penso desechar todo, nada bueno podia venir de ella pero la curiosidad pudo mas y al abrir el paquete se encontro tres cosas, un estuche de terciopelo negro, una botella con una sustancia plateada y una pequeña bola de cristal que adentro tenia una suerte de luz resplandeciente. Blaise estaba desconcetardo asi que decidio leer la crat que habia dentro del sobre.

_Blaise: no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribirte estas líneas, pronto el vendrá a buscarme y todo se habrá terminado para mi, solo quiero dejarte unas breves instrucciones para que hagas lo que yo no voy a poder. _

_Dentro de la caja hay tres cosas, cada una un objeto invaluable: la primera una bola de cristal con una profecía, la cual incluye a Rose y a Scorpius, ellos no tienen que saber nada de su existencia, solo deben saberlo Draco, Hermione y Mcgonagall, nadie mas, confió que ellos sabrán como actuar llegado el momento. El segundo objeto es una botellita llena de recuerdos, de mis recuerdos, tanto vividos como visiones, vos sabes de mi "don", pero no olvides que hasta mis visiones pueden ser cambiadas, y sinceramente es algo que espero puedan lograr, con ellas van a poder tener un atisbo de conocimiento de lo que puede llegar a pasar, esto solo se lo vas a poder enseñar a Scorpius y Rose cuando sea el momento, nada mas, ni Hermione ni Draco ni Mcgonagall pueden saber de la existencia de estos recuerdos. Y el tercer objeto es un relicario que solo se podrá abrir en el momento justo, me lo obsequio mi madre, y a ella mi abuela, ahora es el turno de Elizabeth. _

_Blaise, te suplico le cuentes a nuestra hija lo mucho que los amo, ustedes dos son las personas mas importantes de mi vida, y por eso me fui, para protegerlos, ojala algún día logres entenderlo, este sacrificio es necesario, no solo para salvarla a ella, a nuestra Elizabeth, sino para salvar muchas vidas, el mal no murió con Lord Voldemort, el mal es un virus que habita en muchísimas mentes, y si todo pasa como mis visiones indican, se aproxima otra guerra, es vital que vos, Elizabeth y los otros estén preparados, tienen que salvarla, paz depende de ustedes, yo hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos, ahora es su turno… _

_Te amo_

_Daphne_

Blaise estaba entre horrorizado y estupefacto ¿Quienes eran Rose y Scorpius? ¿Qué tenian que Ver Draco y Hermione? ¿Cómo era eso de que habria otra guerra? ¿ de que sacrificio hablaba esta mujer? Y lo más increíble de todo ¿Los amaba? Si hubiera sido asi jamas los hubiera abandonado.

En ese momento entro volando por la ventana una lechuza gris con manchas negras la cual traia en el pico un sobre verde, el emisario no era nada mas ni nada menos que su amigo Draco Malfoy, intrigado Balise abrio la carta y quedo nuevamente helado ante lo que escribia el hombre.

_Blaise: Hoy por la mañana Astoria se puso en trabajo de parto, las cosas se complicaron pero por fin estamos todos bien, ya nació Scorpius Orión Malfoy, mi primer hijo y tu ahijado, te espero prontamente para conocerlo. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Finalmente la situación se habia vuelto irrisiblemente descabellada, como se suponia que su ex mujer sabia de la existencia de Scorpius incluso antes de que este naciera, de repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

_**21 de Septiembre del 2006, Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechiceria, despacho de la Directora.**_

-Señor Zabinni, espero que tenga una buena razon para tanta urgencia- dijo pausadamente la directora mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio.

Blaise tomo aire y comenzo a relatarle la historia mientras a medida que la iba contando la expresiond e la profesora Mcgonagall iba cambiando, cuand por fin termino le mostro la pequeña esfera de cristal, el dije y la carta tanto de Daphne como de Draco, la profesora leyo ambas cartas y sind ecir nada se acerco a unapluma y un pergamino situados en una esquina del amplio despacho. Tomo el pergamino y leyo en voz alta y clara.

- Rose Weasley Granger, hija de Hermione Jane Weasley y Ronald Bilius Weasley, nacida el 21 de Septiembre de 2006 a las 00.01 de la noche, San Mungo, habitación 318 sala este. Scorpius Orion Malfoy, nacido el 21 de Septiembre del 2006, hijo de Astoria Malfoy y Draco Malfoy, nacido el 21 de Septiembre del 2006 a las 00.01, San Mungo, habitación 318, sala oeste.- Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra, meditando todo lo ocurrio.- ¿Usted que piensa señor Zabinni?- pregunto Mcgonagall quien nuevamente se había colocado en su lugar tras el escritorio.

- Creo que todo esto es demasiado extraño y que deberíamos ver que dice la profecia…-

-Solo la pueden activar los involucrados señor Zabinni-

-Usted sabe que hay otra forma…- dijo simplemente Blaise mientras la directora lo miraba severamente. 


	2. Capitulo I: Fin del Verano

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Fin del verano y vuelta a Hogwarts**_

_**1 de Septiembre del 2024**_

_Otro verano se va, parece increíble que ya me encuentre en mi ultimo año, pero es real, este es mi séptimo y ultimo año en Hogwarts y auguro que este año me esperan cosas increíbles en la escuela, no me preguntes porque, simplemente siento eso, es como si todo lo anterior solo hubiera sido una preparación para lo que viene, suena algo extraño, pero así lo siento. Ojala sea así, ojala mi ultimo año sea tan inolvidable como lo percibo, aunque por el momento no me puedo quejar, el verano estuvo lleno de sorpresas, primero con la llegada de Ninphadora Fleur Weasley, mi sobrina e hija de mi primo Ted y mi prima Victorie, es una bebe realmente hermosa y lo mejor es que no solo heredo el nombre espantoso de su abuela sino que posee su misma habilidad para transformar su cuerpo, asi es, Ninpha es una metamorfomaga como su abuela y su padre, la segunda "sorpresa" del verano fue el anuncio de James en la cena de despedida para "los niños que todavía van al colegio" donde anuncio su inminente boda con Sky, mas bien Celeste, pero en la familia le decimos Sky, una auror americana, mas específicamente Argentina, que trabaja en el ministerio hace cosa de unos diez meses, mi primo esta prendado de ella y decidieron que a mitad de año van a casarse, tia Ginny no para de llorar desde que se entero mientras el resto de las mujeres de la familia se la pasan haciendo planes, ya fue pedida la tiara de tía Muriel, a pesar de que el anuncio fue hecho ayer a la noche… por el momento no tengo nada mas que contar, el verano se termino y en aproximadamente dos horas voy a estar en el tren de regreso a Hogwarts, a veces creo que todo esto es un sueño y cuando despierte me voy a encontrar preparándome para sentarme en el banquillo con el sombrero seleccionador. _

-Rose Hugo, esta el desayuno servido, bajen que se hace tarde- el grito de Hermione hizo que Rose cerrara su diario y se dirigiera hacia la cocina donde se encontro con una escena mas que familiar, su madre, una mujer castaña de unos 40 y tantos años quien todavía conservaba muy bien su juventud se encontraba preparando el desayuno, mientras su padre, un hombre alto, con aire desaliñado y cabellos color zanahoria se encontraba leyendo el diario mientras una snitch le explotaba cerca de la oreja causando que su ceño se frunza.

-Hugo Weasley deja de molestar a tu padre con esas cosas y baja en este instante si no queres recibir todos los dias una carta por el resto del año.- En menos de un minuto un niño pelirrojo con expresión traviesa y ojos castaños diabólicamente tiernos se sentó a la mesa junto a su hermana.

-Definitivamente mama esa amenaza fue mucho mas efectiva que una condena en Azkaban.- comento risueña Rose causando una carcajada general.

-Apuraos, vamos a llegar tarde a la estación- dijo Hermione veinte minutos después de que terminaran de desayunar.

-Ya va mamá- dijo Hugo mientras bajaba las escaleras cargado de su mochila.

-Son las 10 de la mañana mama, falta mas de una hora para que salga el tren- dijo Rose desde su cuarto, mientras metía en su bolso de viaje su diario, la túnica, la varita, y demás cosas que considero útiles.

-Conduce tu padre cielo- no llego a completarse un minuto que Rose bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente seguida de los dos baúles que su madre había hechizado para acomodar en el auto.

Llegaron a la estación veinte minuto antes de las once, y rápidamente pasaron la barrera, Rose sintió algo de nostalgia al saber que seria la ultima vez que pasaría esa barrera con rumbo a Hogwarts, el próximo año se encontraría del otro lado, saludando a su hermano y sus primos mientras marchaban a la escuela. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto que chocaba con alguien.

-Lo sien…- las palabras quedaron sus pendidas en el aire al notar con quien había chocado- Malfoy- dijo con tono helado mirando a un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos grises fríos como el hielo.

-Weasley, veo que el verano no te cambio nada, seguís tan… descuidada como siempre- antes de que Rose pudiera contestar la voz de Draco Malfoy llego a sus oídos.

-No me vas a presentar a tu amiga hijo- Draco Malfoy apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, y en sus ojos brillo una expresión que Rose no pudo entender peor la lleno de intriga.

-Ella es mi hija Rose- dijo la voz de Hermione detrás de la cabeza de su hija.

-Ya veo, tienen cierto… parecido- la voz de Malfoy sonó extrañamente ronca.

-Lo voy a tomar como un cumplido- dijo Hermione con un tono mas firme que la que usualmente usaba con su familia.

-Me sorprendería que lo tomaras de otra manera- dijo Draco con el mismo tono que había empleado antes.

-Dudo que a Ron le guste que lo tome de otra manera- Draco rompió el duelo de miradas con Hermione y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Rose.

-Claro… Weasley- sin decir más apretó suavemente el hombro de su hijo y se marcho, no sin antes mirar por última vez a Hermione- Hasta pronto Hermione…Rose- Hermione quedo mirando a Draco hasta que lo perdió de vista.

-¿Lo conocías?- pregunto anonadada Rose.

-Si, iba conmigo al colegio- Rose no quedo satisfecha con la explicación pero vio que era en vano intentar hondar en el tema así que se dirijo a donde estaban todos sus familiares, pero antes de que puede alejarse tres pasos su madre la detuvo- Rose- la niña volteo y la miro a los ojos- de esto ni una palabra a tu padre- a Rose le hubiera gustado preguntar por que pero sabia que era mejor acatar la orden con la boca cerrada y sin hacer preguntas. Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaban todos Rose diviso a Molly Weasley quien abrazaba cariñosamente a Lily mientras Victorie y Ted sonreían divertidos. Al percibir al pequeño bulto rosa que Victorie tenia en sus brazos Rose se dirigió hacia ella.

-Hola Rose- saludo Dominique a su prima quien solo tenia ojos para la bebe en brazos de Victoria. Al ver que no contestaba insistió- Tierra llamando a Rosie-

-Lo siento Domi estaba observando a Ninphadora-

-¿Es preciosa verdad? Igual que su tía- todos rieron ante el comentario de la muchacha.

-Yo creo que se parece mas al tio, verdad preciosa- dijo Louise mirando embelezado a su sobrina.

-Siento corregirlos pero la niña es igual de hermosa que su madre- los tres adolescentes miraron a Ted, Dominique y Victorie suspiraron mientras que Louise y Rose comenzaron a reír.

-Definitivamente esta bien entrenado, hiciste un excelente trabajo Vick- Victoria miro a su hermano haciéndose la ofendida y suprimiendo una sonrisa, pero antes de poder replicar la voz de la señora Weasley los saco de la conversación.

-Rose, Louise, Dominique suban a ese tren ahora mismo, y dejen a mi bisnieta en paz- la abuela Weasley beso las mejillas de cada uno de sus nietos y los tres jóvenes se subieron al tren luego de saludar a sus familiares, lo cual les llevo por lo menos 10 minutos, ya que no solo eran muchísimos en numero sino que casa uno tenia un consejo diferente que darles. Cuando por fin estuvieron solos todos se metieron en un compartimiento.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que se acallo el bullicio propio del comienzo del viaje a Hogwarts, donde los estudiantes se encuentran con compañeros y amigos, cuando por fin todo estuvo mas tranquilo Lily comenzó la tradicional charla de comienzo de viaje:

-¿Emocionados por su ultimo año en Hogwarts?- pregunto Lily mirando a Albus y a Rose.

-Si, ya quiero terminar y comenzar a trabajar como socio activo de Sortilegios Weasley, tengo muchísimas ideas para nuevos sortilegios, estuve hablando de eso en el verano con tío George, me dijo que en cuanto estuviera seguro de que mamá no lo hechizaría por hacerme caso íbamos a empezar a trabajar en ellos.-

-¿y vos Rosie?-

-Mas bien melancólica, es raro saber que el año que viene no vas a volver, es una mezcla entre felicidad, ansiedad y nostalgia, pero nada incontrolable, por ahora mis expectativas se centran en disfrutar del año, y por supuesto aprobar la mayor cantidad de EXTASIS posibles-

-¿Por qué sabia que ibas a decir eso?- pregunto Hugo mientras se comía una rana de chocolate.

-¿Por qué es Rose?, todos sabíamos lo que iba a decir- dijo en tono de broma Albus mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su prima.

-Jajaja, muy graciosos los dos, vos Albus deberías concentrarte en lo mismo que yo, de esto depende básicamente tu futuro, y vos hermanito, no tendrías que estar comiendo eso, a mama no le gustaría, y al margen de eso, sos el menos indicado para hablar, el día que te conté como eran los TIMOs casi te da taquicardia… y recuerdo la misma reacción cuando te nombraron prefecto…-

-Que curioso, fue la misma reacción que tuviste vos cuando hace una semana cuando fuiste seleccionada como premio anual

-Hugo!!- la voz de reproche de su hermana hizo que Hugo cayera en la cuenta de que había hablado de más y lanzara una mirada arrepentido a Rose quien lo fulminaba con la suya.

-¿Sos premio anual?- pregunto Albus sorprendido a lo que la chica asintió- Te felicito prima-

-De verdad Rosie, felicitaciones, era incuestionable que te iban a escoger a vos, pero de todas formas, felicitaciones- dijo Lily sonriendo a su prima.

-¿Y tenes idea quien es el otro premio anual?- pregunto Roxanne, quien había estado muy ocupada mirando junto a Lucy, su prima, la nueva edición de corazón de bruja para participar en la conversación.

- No, ¿y alguno sabe quien es la otra prefecta de Grifyndor?- Lily se puso colorada lo cual causo sonrisas entre todos los presentes- Ya veo… entonces mis felicitaciones Lily-

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo y sacando de su mochila la insignia de prefecta. En ese momento al compartimiento entraron dos chicos de unos 16 años, casi iguales, ambos tenían la misma estatura y el mismo color de cabello, un castaño mas claro que el de Rose, la única diferencia eran sus ojos, uno los tenia verdes y el otro de un azul muy intenso.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes, Lorcan Scamander.

-Bien, felicitando a Rose, Hugo y Lily por sus condecoraciones- dijo en tono de broma Albus.- ¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hicieron este verano?

-Genial, estuvimos en casa del abuelo y nos permitió ayudar en la nueva publicación de "_el quisquilloso"_, les recomendaría que no se la pierdan, el abuelo nos dejo hacer una nota sobre los Snorkack de cuernos arrugados- al ver la expresión de todos los presentes Lysander agrego- Solo hablamos del origen de mito, no de que existen en la realidad-

-El abuelo tuvo que aceptar que esos animales realmente existían en su fabulosa imaginación- todos estuvieron de acuerdo y siguieron hablando sobre sus vacaciones sin darle mayor importancia al tiempo hasta que la puerta del compartimiento se abrió e ingreso a el un chico de Hufflepuffs quien se dirigió directamente a Lily.

-Hola Lily- dijo temerosamente el joven.

-Hola Erick, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?- pregunto agradablemente la joven.

-Geniales… ¿las tuyas?-

-También, me fui de viaje con Dominique, Louise y mis tios a Francia a ver a Lisette, Derek y Odette.-

-Suena muy divertido…- todos miraban expectantes la escena, en especial Albus quien esperaba a que McMillan diera un paso en falso con su hermana para golpearlo.- Lily… yo venia a felicitarte, me entere que sos prefecta…-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja quien no se lo había dicho a nadie mas que sus primos. Erick saco de entre su túnica una insignia la cual indicaba que era prefecto de su casa.- Felicidades Erick- dijo entusiasta Lily a lo que Albus sintió ganas de golpear al pobre chico quien enrojeció como un tomate.

-Gracias…- titubeo un momento al ver la mirada de advertencia de Albus antes de volver a hablar- además yo venia a avisarte a vos y a Hugo que tenemos reunión de prefectos-

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Hugo mientras se divertía observando el nerviosismo de Erick.

-Vamos, yo los llevo, de todas formas tengo que ir- le dedico una sonrisa radiante a Lily e hizo un educado gesto para que ella pasara, la pelirroja contesto con una mirada y una sonrisa totalmente angelicales. Cuando Hugo, Erick y Lily estuvieron fueron Albus fue quien comenzó a hablar.

-Recuérdenme que si lo vuelvo a ver haciendo el tonto con mi hermanita lo mate- dijo mirando con odio el lugar por donde habían salido Hugo, Lily y Erick.

-Erick no se puso nervioso por tu hermana, se puso nervioso por Roxanne- dijo Lucy Weasley con voz divertida mientras Roxanne se sonrojaba.

-Entonces voy a tener que matarlo yo- todos miraron a Fred, quien usualmente era tranquilo y pacifista, a diferencia de su padre.

-Fred…- el pelirrojo encogió los hombros ante el reproche de su hermana.

-Dentro de unos años me lo vas a agradecer…-

-Dudo que te agradezca que interfieras en mi vida- dijo la muchacha ofendida

- Si no me lo agradeces vos, por lo menos papá si…- todos rieron ante el comentario, incluyendo Roxanne que intento reprimir la risa pero no pudo.

El resto del viaje fue relajado, Roxanne, Lucy y Molly se dedicaron a leer y releer la revista corazón de bruja, Lorcan, Lysander, Albus y Fred discutían sobre Quiditch y Louise y Rose jugaban la ajedrez mágico bajo la mirada de Dominique quien disfrutaba mucho viendo como su hermano era vencido una y otra vez por Rose.

La llegada al castillo fue tranquila, todos llegaron al gran salón y pasaron la cena charlando con sus compañeros, solo se hizo silencio en el momento de la selección de casas, la cual fue rápida y dio como resultado 6 serpientes, 5 leones, 4 aguilas y 5 tejones.

En la mesa de Slitheryn un chico rubio estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para notar que le estaban hablando, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Querido, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con voz preocupada. Scorpius se volteo y se encontró con Elizabeth Zabinni.

-Si, solo estaba pensando-

-¿Puedo preguntar que es tan importante como para distraer tu atención del relato de tu bella novia?- dijo la chica mientras pasaba los brazos por el cuello del chico. Scorpius pensó por un momento en corregirla y decirle que ya no eran novios, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, ya hablarían mas tarde.

-Nada, solo pensaba en lo que me dirá McGonagall…- dijo el rubio mientras se dejaba mimar por Elizabeth.

-Dudo que te diga nada que no sepas… salvo el nombre del otro premio anual, el cual quiero creer es un hombre- Scorpius prefirió no decir nada otra vez, se disculpo con Elizabeth y salio del Gran comedor.

El camino hasta la oficina de McGonagall fue tranquilo y siguió pensando en el encuentro del anden, inconscientemente llevo su mano a la derecha de su cabeza y rozo la pequeña cicatriz con forma de luna que tenia, solo le había dolido en contadas ocasiones a lo largo de los años, y esa tarde había sido una de esas ocasiones. Scorpius intento recordar la primera vez que había sido consiente de la pequeña marca detrás de su oreja derecha.

Scorpius se encontraba acostado boca arriba, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo. Acababa de despertar de un sueño muy vivido del cual recordaba únicamente un par de ojos, azules, muy azules, los cuales podía jurar, eran los más expresivos que había visto en su vida. Llevo la mano al lado derecho de su cabeza y sintió un dolor punzante, volvió a palpar y sintió algo, como una cicatriz con una forma extraña. Se acerco al espejo y miro de que se trataba, quedo enormemente sorprendido al notar que efectivamente era una cicatriz con forma de medialuna.

El chico volvió a la realidad al encontrarse frente a la puerta de la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall, en ese instante noto que no sabia la contraseña, pensó unos momentos y por fin dijo.

-_caramelos de limón-_la gárgola no se inmuto- _cucurucho de cucarachas-_ la gárgola siguió sin inmutarse, y Scorpius estaba por perder su paciencia.

-_Luces de Hada-_ el muchacho volteo al escuchar una voz femenina y se quedo atónito cuando Rose Weasley paso delante de el en dirección al despacho.

-¿Cómo supiste…?- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la puerta del despacho se abrió.

-Ya pensaba bajar a buscarlos…- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mientras los hacia pasar a su despacho.

-Lo siento profesora es que nos entretuvimos hablando con el profesor Longbottom-

-Esta bien, tomen asiento- la profesora Mcgonagall indico dos sillones frente a su escritorio, cuando ambos jóvenes hubieron tomado asiento ella se sentó en su lugar.- Bien, los llamo a mi despacho con el propósito de re-anunciarles sus puestos como premios anuales- Scorpius y Rose se miraron sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado.- Además quería hacer referencia a sus derechos y obligaciones en el colegio en este ultimo año.- Mcgonagall se acomodo sus lentes y se preparo para lo que ambos jóvenes sabían seria un largo y tedioso discurso sobre reglas y obligaciones.- Lo primero que les quiero comunicar es que ya no van a vivir en las torres de sus casas, van a tener una común la cual compartirán, por supuesto cada uno va a tener su cuarto con su baño y una sala compartida.-Mcgonagall tomo aire y siguió antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir nada. Una hora y media después Mcgonagall por fin termino con el discurso- Bueno, zanjado el tema de los premios anuales prosigo con la siguiente cuestión, como sabrán los capitanes de sus respectivos equipos de Quidditch egresaron el año pasado, el señor Peter Finningan y la Señorita Ambrosia Montague dejaron sus recomendaciones antes de irse de quienes serian los mas apropiados para ocupar sus puestos en el equipo y casualmente ambos fueron elegidos para tener ese privilegio, asi que me alegra comunicarles que seran los nuevos capitanes de sus respectivos equipos.- Rose la miraba sin poder creerlo mientras que Scorpius tenia una mirada confiada, como si supiera de antemano lo que Mcgonagall le iba a decir.

Luego de que Mcgonagall volviera a enfrascarse en un nuevo discurso sobre las responsabilidades que acarreaba ser capitan del equipo de Quidditch ambos chicos salieron del despacho con mas reglas de las que nadie pudiera creer que existiera y con la certeza de que no seria un año fácil, ya lo complicaba el hecho de compartir una torre y lo empeoraba el hecho de que ambos eran responsables por sus respectivos equipos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al lugar indicado por Mcgonagall, en la pared había un cuadro con dos jóvenes amantes tomados de la mano.

-Que bonito- exclamo Rose al ver el cuadro recibiendo una sonrisa de ambos jóvenes.

-Yo diría cursi más que "bonito"- la chica del cuadro le saco la lengua mientras Scorpius respondía con una mirada arrogante.

-Contraseña por favor-

- Sonata Claro de Luna- contesto Rose antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada. El cuadro se abrió y dio lugar a la torre. Rose entro primera, observando todo a su alrededor.

La sala común era un ambiente espacioso, sobriamente decorado modernamente, nada similar a lo que eran las salas comunes de las casas, tan propias de un castillo, esta sala estab agena al estilo antiguo de castillo, en las paredes no habia nada ni rojo ni verde para no crear disputas, contenía una chimenea que crepitaba, frente a la chimenea habia dos sillones de cuero negro y uno de tres plazas el cual era ideal para tomar siestas los domingos por la tarde, una mesa baja para apoyar cosas, y a unos dos metros había una amplia biblioteca con un escritorio y un cómodo sillón de dos plazas. Rose podría haberse quedado observando cada detalle de la sala pero estaba agotada, así que decidió irse a su cuarto.

La habitación era amplia, en tonos pastel, habia un banderin de Gryffindor y la colcha de la enorme cama con dosel era roja con almohadones bordados en dorado, habia una ventana que tenia una vista magnifica hacia el lago del castillo, cerca de ella se encontraba un escritorio con un jarron con rosas blancas, sus favortias, había 2 puertas una era el baño compartido con Scorpius y la otra era el vestidor. Al abrir esta última noto que su baúl se encontraba ahí, con un rápido movimiento de varita acomodo todas sus prendas dentro del vestidor, luego puso sus libros en los estantes correspondientes y sus fotos, cuadros, artefactos y demás sobre el escritorio, guardo algunas cartas y objetos personales dentro de uno de los cajones mientras se hacia una nota mental de cerrarlo con magia mas tarde. Luego de ordenar todo Rose tomo su diario y se dispuso a escribir.

_Hoy es el comienzo de un nuevo año, el comienzo del final de mis estudios, fue un día francamente agotador y lleno de sorpresas, crease o no soy la nueva capitana del equipo de Quidditch, todavía no lo puedo creer es algo totalmente inesperado, no puedo esperar a ver las caras de los otros cuando se los cuente, aunque me preocupa la reacción de Albus, yo sabia cuanto quería ser el capitán al igual que en su momento lo fue James, por algún motivo siempre creí que Albus se siente un poco a la sombra de su hermano mayor, como si fuera una idealización de lo que él jamás podrá ser, James el mas inteligente, el mas bonito, el mas fuerte, el mas extrovertido, el orgullo de tío Harry, James el perfecto, mientras el se ve como poco menos que una replica mal hecha de su hermano, el se ve menos inteligente, mas débil, mas introvertido, consentido de tía Ginny, una replica que solo sirve para marcar mas aun la diferencia entre ellos. Si solo pudiera ver lo maravilloso que es, pero a veces creo que esta ciego para verse, es como si no pudiera salir de ese lugar ficticio que solo el mismo cree que posee. _

_Volviendo a mi día y dejando un poco el análisis de la personalidad de mi pobre primo (que si algún día leyera esto posiblemente me odiaría) hoy paso algo rarísimo en el anden antes de abordar el tren, venia pensando en otras cosas y choque contra Scorpius quien se encontraba con su padre, Draco Malfoy, ese hombre por algún motivo me produjo una sensación rara que se acrecentó mas con la llegada de mama, es como si tuvieran un secreto en común que por un acuerdo tácito ninguno de los dos esta dispuesto a contar, aunque también es una posibilidad que solo sea mi inmensa imaginación que me juega una mala pasada, no obstante si solo hubiera sido eso mama no me hubiera dicho que no diga nada de lo ocurrido a papa, pero esto se puede deber también a que papa y el señor Malfoy tengan una mala relación, decididamente tengo que dejar de querer analizar todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor y debería irme a dormir, es tarde y mañana tengo clases muy temprano. Buena noches diario, mañana te contare como paso el primer día de clases_

Rose cerro su diario y lo guardo junto a su pluma y tintero en uno de los cajones del escritorio el cual cerro con magia para que nadie pudiera abrirlo, aunque sabia que si abrían el cajón el diario seria inviolable, tenia varios hechizos que su padre se había ocupado de poner "_para que nadie violase la privacidad de su princesa"_. Sonrió al recordar las palabras de Ron cuando le pidió que hechizara el diario muggle que le había regalado su abuela materna para su ultimo cumpleaños, definitivamente la seguridad muggle dejaba mucho que desear. 


	3. Capitulo II: Conversaciones y Sorpresas

_**Cap II**_

_**Conversaciones y descubrimientos asombrosos**_

"_Tarde, maldita sea, el primer día y ya llego tarde, encima tengo clases con la arpía Parkinson, a mi solase me ocurre traer un despertador muggle al castillo, a veces creo que esto de estudiar tanto me quema neuronas"_

Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de Rose Weasley mientras corría por los pasillos del castillo con la intención de no llegar _tan_ tarde a la clase de pociones, pero desafortunadamente su intención fracaso pues cuando logro llegar al aula la profesora Parkinson ya estaba dando las indicaciones para la poción a realizar.

-Señorita Weasley veo que ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia, ahora si no le molesta continuare con la clase.- Rose sentía la cara arderle y las maldiciones agolparse una a una en su mente. "_maldita perra, la odio, solo fueron unos minutos…"_- Por cierto 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor y si no toma asiento y comienza en este instante con la poción también se agregara un castigo.- sin decir una sola palabra Rose se situó al lado de Albus quien le paso las indicaciones para preparar la poción Veritaserum, al finalizar la clase Rose dejo su botella junto al resto escribiendo su nombre en ella, le constaba que su poción era perfecta pero Parkinson vería la forma de no ponerle una calificaron alta, como había hecho incontables veces en años anteriores, esa mujer la odiaba.

Rose salio algo enojada del aula de pociones y decidió ir a leer algo sobre la próxima materia en la hora libre que tenia antes del almuerzo, una vez que llego al jardín se metió de lleno en sus libro desconectándose completamente de la realidad y del enojo con la profesora de pociones, se volvió ajena del mundo mientras leía y memorizaba formas de transformaciones hasta que su mente capto un sonido muy similar a su nombre en la lejanía. Luego de unos segundos volvió a conectarse a la realidad y descubrió que a su alrededor llamándola tenia a prácticamente todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

-Rose! Vos y tus trances autistas me van a matar de un susto algún día- comento Dominique Weasley Delacour mientras tomaba arreglaba sus cabellos rojos brillante con las manos, indiscutiblemente Dominique habia heredado la belleza de su madre, al igual que su fijación por verse bien todo el tiempo.

- Por Merlin no seas tan exageradamente extremista, solo estaba estudiando un poco, habito en el que ustedes deberían imitarme, ¿Qué se supone que hacen todos ustedes aca? ¿Ninguno tiene clases?- pregunto extrañada al tener por lo menos 10 personas rodeándola.

-Es la hora del almuerzo primita, estuviste bastante rato metida en tus libros, y estamos acá para ver las instrucciones de la nueva capitana- Rose dirigió su mirada a Albus quien había sido el que hablara en esa ocasión, a pesar de no demostrarlo abiertamente Rose sabia que estaba algo desilusionado al no ser el quien ocupara el que ocupara el lugar de capitán.

-¿Cómo…?- iba preguntar pero supuso que Mcgonagall les abría contado, aunque si no hubiera sido asi no le interesaba, tenia mas importancia hablar del equipo en estos momentos.- Bueno, con respecto al equipo en si, ya saben que haber sido parte el año pasado no garantiza que este año lo sean, deben hacer una prueba la cual será mañana por la tarde, con respecto a los partidos, el primero es dentro de unos 10 días, va a ser contra las serpientes así que vamos a tener que prepararnos, una vez tengamos definido el equipo solo va a quedar planificar las practicas.- todos asintieron y se empezaron a dispersar, antes de perder a Albus de vista Rose decidió que quería hablar con él- Albus, ¿podemos hablar unos momentos?-

-Tiene que ser ahora Rose- pregunto Albus en un tono que Rose percibió como extraño

-Si, por favor- Albus espero a que todos se fueran antes de volver a hablar.

-Esta bien, decime…- Rose le hizo un gesto para que se sentara al lado de ella y el chico simplemente se sentó.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas como enojado… ¿es por lo del equipo? Yo no lo elegí, Mcgonagall me dio la noticia ayer junto con Scorpius, yo no pedí nada Albus, simplemente paso…-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy? ¿y desde cuando es Scorpius?- pregunto confundido el chico

-Desde que vivimos juntos en la misma torre, pero eso te lo cuento después, ahora volvamos a lo importante, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No es con vos, no estoy enojado con vos, es conmigo mismo, y no se si enojo es la palabra, mas bien decepción, Mi abuelo fue capitán, mi padre fue capitán, mi hermano mayor fue capitán y lo que todos esperaban era que yo fuera el capitán ahora, pero no, otra vez rompiendo las tradiciones, soy la oveja negra Rose y estoy algo cansado de eso, siempre soy el diferente, no soy ni tan atractivo, ni tan fuerte, ni tan carismático, ni tan autosuficiente como James…-

-No, eso es lo que vos ves, tu lado de la moneda, ¿sabes lo que yo veo?- Albus negó con la cabeza- yo veo alguien sumamente inteligente, con muchísimo coraje, con un corazón de oro, algo arrogante a veces, y muy atractivo, perdóname primito pero por lo menos un tercio de Hogwarts mataría por salir con vos, sin ir mas lejos Matilda o Alice Longbottom están bastante pendiente de tu club de fans y hasta Lisette, con toda su arrogancia te tiro una que otra mirada…- Albus sonrió al pensar en Lisette y en las miradas furtivas que el sabia que le lanzaba.

-Salvando las personas que nombraste el resto del tercio de Hogwarts saldría conmigo simplemente por el apellido Potter, y si, puede ser que lo que dijiste tenga algo de verdad, pero comparado con James, sollo soy el pequeño Albus…-

-Albus, nadie te ve así, puede ser que a los 6 años te vieran así, quizás a los 11, pero eso era normal, yo era la pequeña Rosie Pooh de mi papa- ambos sonrieron al recordar el apodo ridiculo que Ron le habia puesto a su hija de pequeña- pero ahora es diferente y no podes acarrear el resto de tu vida ese complejo con tu hermano, porque no solo va a terminar desgastando su relación sino que además te va a lastimar a vos, no sos una replica mal hecha de nadie, ni tenes porque compararte con nadie, ni hacer tampoco nada por nadie, vos no tenes que esforzarte por hacer feliz a nadie mas que a vos mismo, sos el artífice de tu propio destino, sos el que tiene que tomar decisiones, y esas decisiones las tenes que tomar en consecuencia a lo que vos queres y no a lo que vos crees que esperan de vos… tenes que dejarte ser Albus, sos una persona maravillosa, mi mejor amigo y mi primo favorito, coincido mas con vos que con mi propio hermano, ¿crees sinceramente que yo te mentiría?- Albus negó con la cabeza. Ambos sonrieron y Rose sabia que el discurso que le había dado a su primo había servido, y esperaba prontos cambios de actitud de su parte.

-Bueno, ahora volviendo a vos primita, ¿Cómo es eso de que vivis con "Scorpius"?- dijo esta ultima palabra imitando el tono de voz de Rose.

-Ambos somos premios anuales, nos toca compartir sala de estar-

-Ya veo, espero que no te enamores perdidamente de el Rosie, el abuelo Weasley no te perdonaría que te cases con un sangre limpia, y el tío Ron no te perdonaría que ese sangre limpia sea un Malfoy-

-Albus!! Ambos sabemos que las posibilidades de que me enamore de Scorpius son las mismas de que vos te enamores de Elizabeth Zabinni-

-Hey! Que la chica Zabinni tiene su atractivo cuando no anda corriendo a Malfoy por todo Hogwarts como si fuera un perro faldero- ambos rieron ante el comentario de Albus sin darse cuanta que detrás de los arbustos se encontraba Elizabeth quien había escuchado el comentario y no le había hecho gracia en lo mas mínimo. Desde donde estaba podía haber hechizado a Albus pero decidió que no valía la pena, el comentario de Albus había sido hiriente, si, pero ella tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer para gastar tiempo en prestarle atención a comentarios malignos de niñitos acomplejados. Aunque se anoto mentalmente tomar alguna represalia contra "el chico Potter". La tarde siguió su curso normal, entre clases y reencuentros con amigos. A la hora de la cena Rose se encontró con Lisette, Odett y Kevin quienes a pesar de vivir en Francia acudían a Hogwarts junto a sus primos Louise y Dominique, Lisette, Odett y Kevin eran hijos de Grabielle Delacour, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, y Jean Delaney, un funcionario del ministerio infiltrado en la embajada de Inglaterra en Francia. A pesar de no ser familiares Rose había pasado varios veranos con ellos, pues eran como una especie de primos sin lazos de sangre, lo cual sospechaba favorecía mucho a Lisette quien realmente había lanzado mas de una mirada furtiva a Albus cuando este no se fijaba. Luego de terminada la cena Rose decidio pasar unos minutos a su antigua sala comun de Gryffindor, los chicos habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida para todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y aunque no tenia muchas ganas de participar en la fiesta si quería saludar a dos o tres personas que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver.

En la sala común de los premios anual Scorpius se encontraba pensando en el sillón sobre el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, era exactamente igual que el que había tenido esa noche hacia tantos años cuando descubrió la marca de la media luna, las mismas sensaciones, el mismo dolor, los mismo ojos, peor esta vez le resultaban extrañamente familiares. _"¿Por qué me son tan familiares? ¿Dónde vi esos ojos antes? ¿Qué significan?" _antes de poder seguir pensando el retrato de los amantes se abrió dando paso a una Rose con el cabello manchado con motas verdes y rosas, la cara tenia alguna salpicaduras de algo violeta y viscoso y ni hablas del uniforme el cual tenia por todos lados manchones de jugo de calabaza, pastelillos de fresa y grageas de todos los sabores.

-Weasley, ¿estuviste de fiesta? No sabia que tenias un lado divertido- dijo el chico sonriendo al verla en ese estado.

-Cállate Malfoy, soy algo peligrosa cuando estoy de mal humor, y como podrás ver, hoy no es uno de mis mejores días.- la chica pensaba desplomarse en el sillón pero al ver la expresión de burla de Scorpius decidió ir a tomar un baño, pero antes tenia que pasar por su habitación para buscar su pijama y arreglar la túnica verde semi-arruinada.

_Malditos leones, les voy a arrancar la melena y hacer ositos de peluche con ella, mira que hacerme una broma tan pesada… los detesto, ya me van a oír mañana, y mas vale que todo esto salga de mi ropa y de mi cabello sino van a saber lo que hace una leona furiosa. _

Mientras pensaba todo esto Rose comenzaba a desvestirse para tomar ese baño que tanto necesitaba. El baño de los premios anuales era una replica un poco mas lujosa que el de los prefectos, con su bañera llena de grifos de oro y todas esas esencias. Rose escogió abrir el grifo que tenia aroma a vainilla y canela, le hacia acordar al olor de su habitación en casa de sus padres y eso siempre la hacia sentir bien. Cuando por fin termino de bañarse se puso la bata blanca con sus iniciales que su madre le había regalado la ultima navidad. Se había recogido el cabello, ahora limpio y de su color castaño natural, en una coleta alta lo cual dejaba expuesto su cuello y la marca con forma de sol que tenia en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, justo detrás de la oreja izquierda, recordó la sensación rara que había sentido el día que la descubrió. Tenia alrededor de 11 años, de hecho fue unos días después de su cumpleaños numero 11, se había despertado de una horrible pesadilla, estaba alterada y algo mareada, cuando por fin se pudo poner de pie sintió un dolor agudo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, al llevar sus dedos a la zona dolorida sintió como si quemara por un instante, luego de unos minutos el dolor paso y asumió que solo había sido todo a causa de la pesadilla, por la mañana aun insegura si todo el malestar había sido real o no decidió inspeccionar la zona en la que había sentido dolor, en ella encontró una marca que antes no había visto, se sorprendió bastante con el descubrimiento así que resolvió contarle a su madre quien la escucho atenta y le dijo que no era nada grave, que seguramente era una cicatriz menor que se había echo mientas jugaba de niña y no recordaba. Unos golpes en la puerta la volvieron a la realidad, Scorpius se encontraba del otro lado impaciente por su turno de usar el baño.

-Weasley ¿te falta mucho? Ambos tenemos derecho a usar el baño- Harta de los gritos del rubio Rose se dirigio hacia la puerta la cual abrio violentamente soprendiendo a Scorpius con el puño en alto dispuesto a volver a aporrear la puerta.

-Ya termino, no tenes porque ponerte desagradablemente insoportable- antes de dejarlo replicar Rose se dio vuelta y volvio a entrar al baño, pero antes de poder caminar 5 pasos la voz de Scorpius la paro en seco.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto totalmente sorprendido

-Se llama baño, si no tengo mal entendido- dijo sonriendo mientras se soltaba el cabello para peinarlo.

-No me refería a eso sabelotodo, me refería a lo que tenes en el lado izquierdo de tu cabeza, la marca esa- se acerco a Rose y le corrió el pelo mostrándole que se refería a su cicatriz.

-Según mi madre me la pude haber echo de niña jugando, pero yo no lo recuerdo- dijo contagiandose un poco de la extrañeza del chico.- ¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Es extraña… tiene forma de…-

-Tiene forma de Sol- completo Rose por él- ¿Pero que es lo raro?- pregunto extrañada la chica. Sin decir una palabra Scorpius se corrió el cabello del lado derecho de su cabeza. Rose quedo perpleja al ver la marca en forma de media luna.- ¿Cómo…?- pero no pudo terminar

-No tengo idea, un dia sin mas note que estaba ahí, supuse que había sido aun golpe de pequeño, pero jamas supe como- ambos chicos se quedaron callados sin saber que decir, eso realmente era extraño, poscicatrices, en lados opuestos, figuras opuestas y sobre todo en personas opuestas, ¿Qué significaban? Y mas importante aun ¿Por qué las tenían?


	4. Capitulo III:Una vieja historia

_**Cap III**_

_**Una vieja historia de desamor: Amantes con destino y sin el**_

_Esto es imposible, es como si todo le estuviera pasando a otra persona, sin embargo no se así, todo esto me esta pasando, otra vez el miedo, la desesperación, las mentiras, el no saber que hacer. Solo quería una vida normal, ya pase por suficientes cosas a lo largo de mi adolescencia para tener que seguir pasando por esto, y lo peor, lo que mas me aterroriza es que esta vez no me involucra solo a mi, la involucra a ella, que es una de las personas que mas amo, esto no debería ser así, ella no debería estar "marcada", ella debería poder ser una persona normal, destinada únicamente a ser feliz, esto simplemente es demasiado… si solo yo lo hubiera sabido, si Daphne no hubiera interferido, si todo hubiera sido como debería haber sido, las cosas no estarían ahora así… mi pequeña Rosie, lo siento tanto, intente protegerte y fui yo la culpable de todo lo que va a pasar… _

El ruido de una silla moverse saco a Hermione Weasley de sus pensamientos, volviéndola a la realidad, a la taberna Cabeza de Puerco, que si bien seguía siendo el mismo tugurio oscuro de siempre después de mas de 27 años ya no tenia la misma mugre cumulada de siglos pasados que Hermione había notado la primera vez que entro.

Frente a ella se sentó un hombre de unos 40 y tantos, que realmente no los representaba, su aspecto era juvenil, sus cabellos muy claros y sus ojos del color del mercurio líquido. Tenía una mirada acuosa aunque estaba segura que en pocas ocasiones Draco Malfoy había llorado y que la lacrimosidad característica de su mirada no era más que un mero signo distintivo de él, así como el cabello rojo de los Weasley. Hermione estaba segura que podría reconocer esa mirada en cualquier parte del mundo.

-Hermione…- saludo Draco esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Draco- contesto ella intentando usar el mismo tono despreocupado que él.

-Aunque seria algo muy halagador que me hayas citado simplemente para verme, pero dudo que ese haya sido el verdadero motivo, así que te escucho…- Hermione miro los ojos de Draco y percibió cierta preocupación, en el fondo él sabia el motivo por el cual lo había citado.

- Esta pasando Draco, lo que Blaise nos dijo hace tantos años esta ocurriendo y no se que hacer- dijo en tono angustiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?, Hermione no estamos seguros de nada en realidad, no podemos ponernos paranoicos… además, ¿Cómo sabes que esta ocurriendo?-

-La cicatriz de Rose estuvo doliéndole el verano pasado, solo había ocurrido una vez cuando se rompió el hechizo y ella descubrió la marca, ¿no entendes Draco? El momento se acerca, ellos van a pagar por nuestros errores, mi Rosie, es tan pequeña, Dios, todo por nuestra culpa, jamás debimos escuchar a Daphne, ella es la culpable de todo esto…-

-Tranquila, Scorpius todavía no sintió nada, él me hubiera dicho algo, puede ser que sea una falsa alarma simplemente. Y en caso de que no lo sea, vos sabes que no podemos interferir, solo estar a su lado y enfrentar lo que sea que suceda, nuestro tiempo paso Hermione, nosotros no nos responsabilizamos por nuestras decisiones y ahora es el momento en que tenemos que aguardar, es su turno, ellos tienen que ser los que hagan lo que nosotros no hicimos…- Draco tomo la mano de la castaña quien comenzó a sollozar con una mezcla de terror y culpa que desarmo a Draco Malfoy.

-No te pongas así, Hermione ambos sabemos que las cosas pasan por algo, todo tiene un motivo, vos y yo mejor que nadie sabemos que el destino es una fuerza poderosa, nosotros lo tentamos hace años y ahora él se toma revancha, pero no dejemos que nos tome desprevenidos, tenemos que ser fuertes, por ellos, y por lo que va a venir, esa es nuestra misión ahora- las palabras de Draco lograron aplacar un poco las lagrimas de Hermione quien lo miro y se limpio un par de lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Son nuestros hijos Draco, no podemos permitir que sufran todo lo que el destino tiene preparado para ellos, son tan pequeños, tan vulnerables-

-No, en eso te equivocas, no son ni pequeños ni vulnerables, ellos son fuertes, tienen la capacidad de enfrentar lo que venga…- ambos se quedaron en silencio, Hermione pensando en su hijo y Draco recordando lo que había pasado años atrás y por lo cual se encontraban en esta situación.

_- ¿Como nos encontraste? ¿Blaise?...- _

_-Sabes que Blaise jamás traicionaría tu confianza, sos su mejor amigo…- _

_-¿Entonces, como llegaste a nosotros?_

_-Eso no importa, lo que nos atañe es el "porque" vine hasta acá a verlos…-_

_-Muy bien, entonces, ¿Por qué?_

_-Tengo que hablar con ustedes de cosas importantes, con los dos Draco, necesito que la traigas, ella tiene que estar presente, oír lo que tengo para decir…- _

_-¿Es necesario? Sabes que tu presencia la va a alterar, trabajas con las personas de las cuales escapo...- _

_-Y también soy la mujer de tu mejor amigo, y te siento como si fueras mi hermano, vamos Draco, si no fuera importante no te lo pediría, tráela…_

_-Esta bien, espérame, ya sabes que estas en tu casa… - la mujer sonrió dulcemente ante el comentario de Draco._

_Daphne Greengrass era una mujer de mediana estatura, no demasiado corpulenta, tenia rasgos dulces y muy femeninos y un aura de inocencia incomparable con nadie, sus cabellos rubios casi platinados iban bien agarrados en una trenza, en su rostro no había maquillaje, sabia que a su futuro marido no le agradaban las mascaras, y para ser sincera a ella tampoco, tenia los ojos color violeta y una voz armoniosa y acompasada que podía trasmitir calma hasta a la persona mas nerviosa del mundo, como había comprobado en repetidas ocasiones Draco. Vestía de forma curiosa para el mundo mágico en el que vivía, en general llevaba polleras largas de diferentes colores y usaba blusas amplias de una tela que parecía flotar sobre su cuerpo, según ella esas ropas amplias y cómodas la hacían sentir libre. Daphne era la personificación de la naturaleza. _

_Luego de unos minutos a la sala de estar ingreso nuevamente Draco pero esta vez seguido de una mujer castaña de unos 22 años, tenia su cabello suelto y recién lavado, llevaba puesto un albornoz color blanco. En sus ojos se reflejaba una mezcla de vergüenza, temor y confusión, _

_-Hola- saludo simplemente Daphne intentando transmitirle calma a Hermione, quien evidentemente no esperaba esa visita, no esa noche, no en ese lugar, y no en sus condiciones._

_-Hola- contesto contagiándose un poco de la calma de Daphne quien les indico que tomaran asiento_

_-Lamento molestarlos, se que este era su secreto, y también que no debería interferir, pero esta vez tengo que hacerlo, no puedo quedarme callada, quieta, viendo como todo se destruye…- los dos oyentes la miraron sin comprender de lo que hablaba- el destino, es una fuerza incontrolable, es algo demasiado poderoso como para osar desafiarlo, cuando uno desafía al destino se puede ver envuelto en grandes complicaciones, algo, por mas mínimo que sea hoy, puede significar un mundo en el futuro, por eso es que mi "don" es tan peligroso- Hermione no sabia de que hablaba Daphne, pero no interrumpió, ya preguntaría mas tarde, aunque no hizo falta, Daphne noto su desconcierto- Poder ver el futuro, tener esas visiones que pueden llegar a anticipar lo que va a pasar a veces es un arma de doble filo, porque el saber manejar mi don también incluye no poder interferir con lo que va a pasar, no importa lo que sea, ni que tan malo, no puedo interferir…- Daphne cayo para observar si la seguían. Hermione estaba desconcertada, hacia unos años que conocía a Daphne y jamás había sabido sobre lo que ella llamaba su don, jamás se había enterado que ella podía ver el futuro._

_-Pero…- la insto Draco a seguir. _

_-Pero esta vez es diferente, lo que vi es terrible, vi su propia destrucción…- los dos chicos quedaron helado- Todo pasa por un motivo, cada pequeña cosa tiene su porque, así como Harry tuvo su cicatriz la cual lo marcaba y le auguraba grandes cosas, ustedes tienen este amor, que augura cosas impresionantes, terriblemente peligrosas, pero impresionantes.- todos quedaron en silencio asimilando lo que Daphne decía- Hace diez años, mi madre me preparo para esto, me dijo que un día la luz y la oscuridad se combinarían y de ellos surgiría la paz, y el día que eso pase el mal volvería a sembrarse en la mente de los débiles- Hermione abrió la boca pero Daphne sabia lo que iba a decir- No, Lord Voldemort no era el mal, solo era un hombre débil en el cual se sembró la semilla, el mal es como un virus, vuela en el aire y lanza su semilla por todos lados, todos tenemos la opción de hacer el mal, pero solo en las mentes débiles esa semilla crece y toma posesión de ese cuerpo, que hayan acabado con Lord Voldemort no significa que se haya acabado el mal, el no era el único ser maligno en el mundo, de hecho desde su caída el mal se esparció como un virus aun mas poderoso, solo esta esperando que su semilla tome fuerza, y eso va a pasar el día que la paz sea concebida, ese día la gran maquinaria perversa se pondrá en marcha para evitar que esta cumpla su cometido, primero intentara evitar su llegada, en caso de que esto falle, intentaran poseerla, la paz, como todo, tiene dos caras totalmente opuestas, la contra cara de la paz es el caos, cuando muera la paz solo quedara el caos…- Draco y Hermione estaban totalmente desconcertados, no podían comprender que tenían que ver ellos con todo esto._

_-¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con todo esto?- la voz de Hermione sonó ajena a ella misma, era como si otra persona estuviera hablando._

_-Les estoy dando la posibilidad de elegir, ustedes pueden ser los guardianes de la paz, pueden ser la luz y la oscuridad que la originen si siguen juntos, pero si deciden seguir con esto, si deciden ser guardianes van a vivir cosas impresionante, peligrosas, pero impresionantes, van a ser los protagonistas de una nueva guerra, van a ser los encargados de proteger la paz y a todo el resto de la comunidad mágica, si deciden separarse ahora que todavía están a tiempo seguirán con sus vidas, Hermione junto a Ron y Draco junto a Astoria, tendrán una familia, una rutina, serán recordados por sus hijos, por los hijos de sus hijos, y por los hijos de estos últimos, en cambio si deciden ser guardianes de la paz, serán recordados por todos…-_

_-Si decidimos no ser guardianes, ¿Qué va a pasar?- _

_-Eso es algo que no puedo decir, solo puedo contarles que si ustedes deciden no ser guardianes de la paz la guerra se aplazara años, el mal quedara expectante, agazapado esperando su momento de actuar…-nadie dijo nada por un lapso de tiempo que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad- Les dije todo lo que les puedo decir, de ustedes depende la decisión…- Daphne se puso de pie, seguida por Draco quien la acompaño hasta la puerta y al despedirla le dijo en tono muy bajo_

_-¿Vos sabes que decisión vamos a tomar? ¿Sabes que va a pasar de esta noche en adelante con nosotros?- Daphne asintió con la cabeza. Y Draco supo que no le diría nada más por esa noche. _

_Luego de la partida de Daphne Draco y Hermione siguieron en silencio un rato largo hasta que Draco percibió humedad en las mejillas de Hermione y supo lo que ella quería, la conocía tan bien que no hacia falta que dijera nada, el sabia lo que ella sentía, lo que necesitaba. _

_-Es una decisión tomada- ella asintió mientras mas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos- ¿Es realmente lo que queres Hermione?- ella negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces? No te entiendo…- Draco se sentía frustrado_

_-No es lo que quiero, es lo que necesito, ya pase muchos horrores, vi la muerte cara a cara, perdi seres amados, luche a capa y espada por un poco de tranquilidad, no puedo, ni no quiero, perder eso, necesito calma, necesito poder ahogarme en el aturdidor silencio de una rutina lo mas rutinaria posible para que no se me filtre por ninguna rendija del corazón ningún recuerdo del pasado, ni llantos desoladores, ni suplicas agobiantes, ni rostros cianóticos, ni imágenes desoladoras, necesito ser normal, tener un marido, hijos, una casa bonita, necesito paz, pero no esa paz caótica que concebiríamos juntos, te amo, si no fuera así las cosas nunca hubieran llegado a este punto, arriesgue muchas cosas por venir aca, pensaba arriesgar mas cosas para poder tener una vida al lado tuyo, pero no puedo arriesgar lo que tantas vidas costo, no voy a ser yo la protagonista de una nueva guerra, perdóname pero no puedo…- Draco asintio sintiendo por primera vez el peso de la confesión de Daphne. _

_-Entonces esta va a ser nuestra ultima noche- sin decir anda mas Draco la beso, sabiendo que esa seria la ultima vez que besaría esos labios, que vería su cuerpo, que sentiría sus manos, sabiendo que esa seria su ultima noche con ella. _

-¿Alguna vez le contaste a Astoria lo que paso entre nosotros?- la repentina pregunta de Hermione descoloco a Draco quien tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y salir del todo de sus recuerdos.

-Si, al principio de nuestro matrimonio ninguno de los dos sentía nada mas que simpatía por el otro, éramos dos desconocidos que se habían casado siguiendo una ordenanza familiar, la diferencia entre ella y yo era que yo tenia motivos para no estar con la mujer que amaba, ella simplemente jamás se había animado a luchar por el amor del hombre del cual estaba enamorada. En esa época nos hicimos muchas confesiones, nos contamos algunas expectativas, compartimos sueños y posibles metas, aprendimos a querernos y respetarnos, luego de eso surgió algo más, un cariño puro, nacido de la necesidad mutua de amor, nos volvimos algo mas parecido a una pareja que lo que habíamos sido hasta el momento, después vino la llegada de Scorpius y estuve a punto de perderla, de perderlos a ambos, en ese momento descubrí que la quería genuinamente, que no solo era la sustituta de la mujer que ame tanto y tan intensamente, de ahí en adelante no hay mucho mas que contas, llevamos una vida tranquila, en paz, con un hijo que ambos amamos ¿y vos? ¿Weasley llego alguna vez a saber la verdad?- Hermione negó con la cabeza.- Por algún motivo no me sorprende, ¿Cómo fue su relación?-

-Siempre fuimos amigos, aunque al principio los sentimientos no fueron recíprocos, siempre sospeche que el sabia que yo no lo amaba del mismo modo, después vino lo de Daphne, yo retome mi vida tal cual la había dejado, intentando jugar mi papel lo mejor posible, Ron siempre fue algo perceptivo conmigo y noto que las cosas no estaban bien del todo, un día lo note extraño, frió, algo que jamás había pasado, esa tarde tuvimos una charla extensa y complicada, me hablo de sus temores, de mi falta de entusiasmo en la relación, y de que quizás lo mejor seria seguir como amigos, creo que ese fue el momento justo donde me di cuenta que quería compartir mi vida con el y le pedí casamiento- Hermione sonrió al recordar la cara de desconcierto de su marido.

-Me alegra que hayas tenido una vida feliz…- La voz de Draco reflejaba una sinceridad que Hermione conocía bien.

Ambos sabían que el amor que se tenían era fuerte, pero también sabían que hay muchas formas de amar y la de ellos era en el recuerdo, reteniendo en sus mentes las noches de pasión, los besos a escondidas, las palabras cómplices y las miradas conmovidas, no había otra forma posible, esa era y seria siempre la única forma en que se podrían amar. 


	5. Capitulo IV: Elizabeth Zabinni Greengras

_**Cap IV: Elizabeth Zabinni Greengraces**_

_Hoy fue un día bastante peculiar, pasaron demasiadas cosas, primero llegue tarde a pociones, después tuve una larga charla con Albus, quien me invito a una fiesta que termino siendo una trampa armada por casi todos los gryffindors para hacerme una mezcla de despedida y felicitación por ser premio anual y capitana del equipo de quiddtch, y después como si todo lo anterior no hubiera sido suficiente descubrí que Malfoy tiene una marca muy similar a la mía en el lado contrario de su cabeza, esto por algún motivo me inquieta bastante, no puede ser una coincidencia, de eso estoy casi segura, pero si no es una coincidencia ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué tenemos marcas similares? ¿Alguna señal? ¿También el habrá tenido esos raros sueños? ¿Desde cuando tendrá la marca? ¿Sabrá alguien de su familia que puede significar todo esto? Tendré que investigar sobre este hecho. _

_Según mi madre, a quien consulte cuando me dolió por primera vez la marca no es nada grave, de hecho dijo desconocer el origen de la marca. Nota Mental: volver a preguntar por la cicatriz a mi madre. Esto realmente es muy raro… _

_Por ahora no tengo nada mas que decir, pero me tendré que mantener informada sobre todo lo que tenga que ver con estas marcas y los sueños que están vinculados a ellas. _

Rose dejo su diario en el cajón de su escritorio y se acostó a dormir, había sido un día demasiado largo y estaba exhausta.

Por la mañana milagrosamente se despertó a tiempo y con las energías más que renovadas, se vistió y preparo todo para bajar a desayunar, al notar que le sobraban unos minutos decidió escribirle a su madre preguntándole nuevamente por la marcaron forma de sol, esperando poder tener su respuesta antes de que terminara el día. Pasaron las clases de la mañana sin nada particularmente interesante, los profesores como siempre hicieron preguntas que solo Rose podía contestar. Por la noche durante la cena la carta tan ansiada de su madre llego, termino rápidamente de comer y se dirigió hacia su sala común donde se encerró en su cuarto para poder leer con tranquilidad la carta de Hermione.

_Rosie: me sorprende la urgencia con la que me mandaste tu lechuza, Lancelot no se quiso retirar de mi oficina hasta que no tuve mi respuesta escrita y atada a su pata, con respecto a tu marca, realmente no creo que sea demasiado importante, es simplemente una marca que te hiciste jugando, aunque no deja de preocuparme que te muestres tan insistente en ella, ¿paso algo extraño? ¿Volvió a dolerte la marca? ¿queres que le pida a Mcgonagall permiso para traerte a una revisión a San Mungo? ¿Estas bien ahora? _

_Espero tu pronta respuesta, _

_Te ama_

_Mama._

Rose leyó la carta y garabateo una breve respuesta explicándole que no pasaba nada, solo sentía curiosidad, decididamente no podía contarle a su madre lo de Scorpius se preocuparía innecesariamente o simplemente le restaría importancia, no sabia cual de las dos haría, pero tampoco tenia interés en averiguarlo.

En el escritorio de Whiltshire se encontraban tres adultos sentados conversando seriamente.

-Rose me mando una carta hoy preguntándome sobre su marca, ¿ustedes creen que…?- la voz de Hermione tembló y no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Scorpius también escribió hablándome de una marca que se había descubierto hacia unos años, me contó que en ese momento no le dio importancia pero que hacia un tiempo había tenido una sensación rara, como si le ardiera fuertemente- la voz de Malfoy era fría y aguda.

-Los tres sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, hace 18 años lo sabemos, los tiempos se acortan, cada vez estamos mas cerca de tener que enfrentarnos con la verdad, el problema es que no sabemos cuando es el momento _"justo"_ para contarles la verdad…- la voz de Blaise sonaba sosegaba pero dentro suyo ardía la sensación de nerviosismo mas apabullante que había sentido en su vida.

-Creo que tenemos que esperar un poco más y observar que hacen ellos- dijo Hermione retorciendo las manos.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo simplemente Draco.

-Yo no, yo creo que tenemos que anticiparnos a que algo paso, ellos tienen que estar preparados…-

-Pero Blaise, por ahora no hay indicios de nada salvo la referencia a la cicatriz, creo que tenemos que estar alerta y ante cualquier irregularidad hacer lo que debemos, pero por ahora lo veo innecesario- la voz de Hermione sonaba asustada pero firme.

-Pero Hermione…-

-Blaise, Hermione tiene razón, Rose y Scorpius son chicos marcados, aunque aun no lo saben, y ser un chico marcado es algo que te persigue toda la vida, por ahora ellos son chicos normales, desconocen el peso de lo que van a tener que cargar, no les quitemos segundos de normalidad, ya van a tener bastante tiempo para ser chicos marcados, ahora simplemente son normales…- Hermione miro conmovida a Draco y Blaise asintió con la cabeza. Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Blaise rompió el silencio

-Hay algo que no les dije…- Draco y Hermione lo miraron fijamente- el otro día Elizabeth tuvo una pesadilla, al escucharla gritar corrí a su cuarto, la encontré en su cama gritando de dolor al mirar el lugar que tocaba enconare algo que me llamo poderosamente la atención- Draco y Hermione lo miraban expectantes- tiene la marca de una estrella un poco mas arriba de la nuca, cubierta por el pelo… ¿Qué creen que significa?- nadie supo que decir a eso.

Mientras en la mansión Malfoy se discutía sobre el futuro en Hogwarts se recordaba el pasado, Elizabeth Zabinni se encontraba en la torre norte del castillo jugando distraídamente con un pequeño relicario con forma de ovalo, lo tenia desde hacía mas de 17 años y jamás había podido abrirlo, había probado con hechizos, con fuerza, había probado pedirle a diferentes personas que lo intentaran pero jamás había podido. Según su padre el relicario estaba cerrado con magia, y solo se abriría cuando fuera momento, aunque ella sospechaba que ese momento jamás llegaría. Esa noche estaba particularmente melancólica, ¿seria por Scorpius? ¿Por el hecho de que esa noche se celebrara un nueva aniversario de la muerte de su madre? ¿O por que a diferencia de todos los años ese año su padre no se había gastado en dar señal de vida alguna?. Aunque ya no le extrañaba, hacia un tiempo que su padre se comportaba extrañamente, como si estuviera tramando algo muy secreto. Insistió varias veces con preguntas que jamás fueron respondidas, sino si evadidas hábilmente por su padre. Elizabeth tenia la sensación de que eso había ayudado a la dilatación de las cosas con su padre.

-¿Qué estas tramando papa?- se pregunto en un tono bajo a ella misma- ¿Por qué no estas acá al lado mió?- Elizabeth sintió la humedad de las lagrimas corriendo por las mejillas, no supo cuanto rato estuvo llorando hasta que sintió que alguien se situaba junto a ella. Al abrir los ojos vio una mano entregándole un pañuelo, al ver a la persona que le tendía el pañuelo quedo helada.

-No esta hechizado, te garantizo que el único fin que tiene el limpiar las lágrimas- Elizabeth se sintió mas tímida que nunca pero de todas formas acepto el pañuelo.

-Gracias, creí que estaba sola por eso…-

-No hace falta que des explicaciones, y si, estabas sola hasta hace un momento, recién acabo de llegar, estaba desvelado y venir a ver las estrellas siempre me relaja…-

-Gracias de nuevo Potter- dijo Elizabeth devolviéndole el pañuelo

-Podes llamarme Albus, y con respecto al pañuelo, es tuyo, la abuela Weasley nos manda una docena cada navidad junto a un suéter cada año más escandaloso- este comentario causo gracia a Elizabeth quien emitió una leve carcajada.

-Al menos tenes una abuela a la cual le importas, mi abuela desde que tengo memoria insiste en que soy un error… - la voz de Elizabeth volvió a entristecerse.

-Tu abuela debe ser una mujer de lo mas encantadora…- dijo irónicamente Albus

-Casi tanto como la mordedura de un hombre lobo…- Albus comenzó a reír y prontamente se le sumo Elizabeth.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- pregunto cuando las risas se empezaron a apagar.

-¿Importa?- pregunto mirando al cielo.

-Supongo que si, si hace que te pongas tan mal, debe ser algo relativamente importante- Elizabeth se quedo callada unos momentos recordando.

_Era de mañana y estaba bastante retrasada cuando vio que una lechuza de posaba en la ventana de su cuarto, ahora solo alojado por ella ya que el resto estaban desayunando, esa no era Merlín, la lechuza de su padre. ¿Quién puede ser? vio que en el sobre, algo viejo y ajado decía claramente su nombre, Srta. Elizabeth Zabinni Greegrass. Esto era raro, nadie solía referirse a ella por su segundo apellido, de hecho dudaba que alguien supiera sobre él. _

_Lizie: hija, no puedo creer, todavía no te conozco y se que en este momento estas leyendo mi carta, me pregunto como serás ¿tendrás los ojos de Blaise? ¿Mi color de cabello? ¿La sonrisa de alguno de tus abuelos? (no es por nada pero ojala que no sea la sonrisa de Theodora, no es que tenga algo personal contra la madre de tu padre pero tiene sonrisa de buitre, igual no esta bien que yo diga eso) ¿Cómo serás mi amor? No te imaginas lo mucho que te sueño y lo que me pesa saber que no voy a poder disfrutarte más que estos meses que nos quedan. Pero se que este sacrificio, el de las dos, es necesario, y eso me lleva a contarte sobre el porque de esta carta. Si todo sale como esta planeado ahora mismo tendrás unos 18 años, vas a estar en Hogwarts, en tu último año, y vas a tener en tu poder un colgante que te envié poco después de dejarte en casa de tu padre. Todos estos hechos repasados así suenan ilógicos, pero todo tiene un sentido. Déjame que te cuente desde el principio. _

_Tu bisabuela, tu abuela, y confió en que vos también tenemos algo muy particular en común, el "don" de tener visiones, somos capaces de ver lo que va a pasar en el futuro, cuanto mas concentradas mas lejos en el tiempo van a llegar las visiones, pero cuanto mas lejos en la escala temporal lleguen las visiones mas variables son, nuestras visiones dependen constantemente de las decisiones de los involucrados, si esa decisión por algo cambia el futuro de esa persona cambiara y por consecuente la visión también. Posiblemente te suene increíble, pero pensa, recorda, cuantas veces sentiste que la escena ante tus ojos ya la habías vivido, cuantas veces supiste lo que el otro te iba a decir antes de que lo diga, cuantas veces conocías el final de la historia antes de escucharla… todo eso se debe a tu don para las visiones, esa herencia gitana fundida con los genes mágicos, esa capacidad de ver mas allá en la línea temporal esta latente en vos, siempre lo estuvo, solo que partir de ahora, como seguro habrás notado, es mas frecuente, es algo natural, esta empezando a desarrollarse mas poderosamente el don en tu mente, ahora solo es cuestión de aprender a manejarlo. Este don que compartimos es lo que me impulso a hacer todo lo que hice y haré. _

_Hace años, augure una guerra, vi claramente como el mundo se quedaría sin Paz, pues la destruirían junto a todos sus defensores, ese día empecé a buscar la forma de evitar que la Paz muera, y con ella todo el mundo mágico, la encontré, pude detener la llegada de la Paz, y con ella la llegada de la guerra, porque aunque ahora no lo comprendas la Paz y la guerra vienen de la mano, el caos no es mas que una cara de la misma moneda. Después de varios intentos comprendí que no se podía evitar que la Paz llegara pero si se podía retrasar, y eso hice, retrase la Paz con la intención de poder estar preparados antes su llegada, sin embargo no a todos les gusta la idea de que la Paz no llegue, si la Paz no llegaba tampoco llegaría el caos, y sin el caos jamás llegaría esa guerra tan "anhelada" por algunos. _

_De alguna forma se dieron cuenta que yo era la que estaba interfiriendo con el origen de la Paz, vieron en mi una amenaza peligrosa y comenzaron a buscarme. Para esta altura yo conocía a tu padre y lo amaba profundamente, vos estabas en camino y me quedaban pocas cartas que jugar, tenia que retrasar la llegada de la Paz, aun sabiendo que esto significaría que yo voy a abandonar la lucha. _

_Lo logre, logre una vez más retrasar su llegada, esta vez lo logre por 18 años, el tiempo suficiente para que vos puedas ocupar el lugar vació que yo voy a dejar, pero tu destino no es evitar que la Paz llegue, tu destino es ser una de las guardianas, vos Elizabeth vas a ser una de las responsables de mantener a salvo a la Paz. Para eso vas a tener que seguir tus visiones, ese don que es una de las únicas armas que ellos no tienen… no puedo hablarte de tu enemigo, no puedo interferir más de lo que ya lo hice, solo te puedo ayudar diciéndote que tu objetivo no solo es cuidar la Paz, sino también encontrar a los guardianes, unirlos, y llevarlos frente a la que será su mentora. Para esto vas a tener que primero encontrarla, ella te va a estar esperando, para encontrarla solo tenes que mirar el azul del cielo, ella es como la brisa, suave, sutil, casi imperceptible, pero siempre esta. Una vez que la encuentres ella te seguirá dando las indicaciones. _

_Te amo hija,_

_Mama. _

-¿Me vas a contar?.- pregunto Albus impacientado por el silencio de la chica.

-Leí una carta de mi madre, ella murió cuando yo era una bebe, me hubiera gustado conocerla…- esa era la verdad, aunque no completa, Elizabeth sabia que no podía contarle a nadie la verdad de lo que había leído.

- Lo siento…- Albus no sabía muy bien que decir- ¿Qué decía la carta?

-Que me amaba, que sabía que no iba a poder verme crecer pero que de todas formas me amaba, a mí y a mi papa. También habla sobre un "don" que se supone que yo tengo…-

-¿Un don?- pregunto extrañado Albus

-Si, según ella se debe a una rara mezcla de sangre gitana- al ver la expresión de Albus le explico a que se refería con "gitanos" (se había encargado de averiguarlo esa tarde)- y mágica, es herencia de la rama femenina de mi familia materna- ambos se quedaron reflexionando por unos minutos- todo esto es muy raro, una herencia medio gitana medio mágica, mi madre que me aconseja que aprenda a utilizar mi don, y me da consejos para no meterme en líos "paradójicamente temporales", realmente me supera un poco esta situación, es todo demasiado extraño, y ni siquiera puedo hablar con mi papa de esto-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Albus extrañado.

-No le gusta hablar de mama, todo lo que se de ella lo se gracias a mi abuela, a cosas que leí en cartas que ellos se escribían, y ese tipo de cosas, papa no habla de mi madre, es como un tema tabú en mi casa…-

-Entiendo…-

-A veces me gustaría saber mas de mi madre, quien fue Daphne Greengrass, donde vivió, si tenía algún familiar, cosas de su vida…- los ojos de Elizabeth otra vez estaban inundados en lágrimas.

-Si queres te puedo ayudar investigar, no puedo prometer resultados inmediatos pero supongo que con paciencia algo encontraremos…-

-¿De verdad?- Elizabeth se limpio los ojos con el pañuelo que le había tendido Albus.

-Si, mañana empezamos la investigación…-

-¿Por qué haces todo esto Potter? Jamás nos llevamos bien, ni siquiera creo que te agrade, oi lo que decían con Weasley de mí…-

-Eso era un broma, y con el resto… no se, supongo que algo me impulsa a hacerlo, aunque no creo que sea importante… lo realmente significativo es que quiero ayudarte- Elizabeth sonrió y le dio un mirada agradecida

-Gracias…-

-Solo hay una condición, esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros- Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza.


	6. Capitulo V: Mascarada

**Capitulo V: Mascarada**

_Viernes 21 de Septiembre… mi cumpleaños, no quiero ni pensar lo que me espera abajo, es regla de todos los miembros de la familia Weasley-Potter hacer un gran bullicio cada vez que alguien cumple años, estemos donde estemos, no importa el lugar, si alguien cumple años se festeja a lo grande, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de miembros que tiene mi familia las fiestas son literalmente "en grande". El año pasado empapelaron la sala común de Gryffindor con fotos mías desde el día que nací hasta mis 17 años, el año anterior las armaduras me cantaban el feliz cumpleaños s feliz cada vez que pasaba por al lado de una, y el año anterior todos los cuadros se juntaron en coro para cantarme una serenata, este año realmente tengo miedo… aunque se que lo hacen con buena intención me preocupa bastante sus excesivas muestras de cariño. En fin, tendré que bajar para ver de qué se trata este año._

Rose guardo su diario y salio de su cuarto, al bajar al comedor se encontró con sus amigos y familiares quienes la abrazaron efusivamente y le deseaban felicidades, pasaron por lo menos 20 minutos hasta que termino de saludar ya agradecer a cada uno por sus buenos deseos, cuando por fin pudo sentarse a desayunar tuvo que prácticamente engullir la comida pues era tarde y no quería tener problemas con los profesores. Después del desayuno salvo por unos cuantos saludos mas de parte de alumnos de otras casas y algunos profesores no tuvo mayores "inconvenientes", fue un día básicamente normal, fue a clases, respondió preguntas, presento ensayos y fue la mejor en pociones, por fin cuando las clases terminaron y pensó que podría huir a su torre y terminar el día sin ningún tipo de espectáculo publico llego lo que tanto temía.

-Vamos, es tarde, tenemos que prepararte…- Rose vio como Dominique junto a Matilda, Molly, Lisette y Alice Longbottom.

-¿Tarde para que?- pregunto sin comprender a que se referían.

-Para tu sorpresa de cumpleaños…- dijo Alice excitada.

-¿Mi que? No… ni lo sueñen yo quiero irme tranquila a mi torre y terminar el día en silencio…- dijo intentando zafarse de los brazos de Matilda y Lisette.

-Eso ni en broma, hace semanas que estamos preparando la sorpresa, no vas a negarte…- después de varios minutos de discusión Rose se resigno y se dejo llevar hasta el cuarto que antes compartía con Listte, Molly, Matilda y Dominique. Estuvieron por lo menos dos horas arreglándola, poniéndole maquillaje y probándole ropa a punta de varita, cuando por fin se dieron por satisfechas con el aspecto de Rose y con el suyo propio partieron en busca de la sorpresa que para ese momento ya no lo era tanto, por algún motivo Rose sospechaba que todo esto era la excusa para una fiesta ilegal de la cual ella seria "el motivo".

Las cinco mujeres caminaron hasta el séptimo piso y Dominique paso tres veces por delante de un cuadro de Bernabas el Chiflado, luego de la tercera pasada apareció frente a ella una puerta de madera, antes de entrar Alice saco de algún lado 5 mascaras las cuales entrego a cada una de sus amigas. Dominique abrió la puerta, y como la intuición indicaba dentro de la sala había un despliegue de música, velas bailarinas, carteles con fotos de ella y petardos mágicos voladores. Al ingresar todos repararon en ella, que era la única que no llevaba su mascara puesta…

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROSE!!!-gritaron todos al unísono.

-¿Qué se supone…?-pregunto incrédula al ver la cantidad de estudiantes de todas las casas que había en la habitación.

-Tu fiesta de mascaras sorpresa primita- dijo Louise apareciendo de quien sabe donde junto con una morena de Ravenclaw quien llevaba un atrevido escote y una falda exageradamente corta.

A pesar de su negación inicial Rose tuvo que reconocer que la fiesta había sido todo un detalle por parte de sus amigos y familiares, y de todos modos no la estaba pasando mal, había buena música, la gente se veía alegre y hasta ella estaba empezando a bailar. Y la idea de las mascaras le parecía muy divertida, nunca había asistido a una fiesta con mascaras, y le daba cierto misterio al asunto.

Pasada la media noche la música empezó a volverse mas melódica y lenta, muchos tenían pareja de baile y otros estaban en la búsqueda de una, Rose se encontraba sentada en una silla intentando volver a sentir sus pies después de tanto baile cuando se le acerco alguien a quien no pudo reconocer entre la oscuridad, la mascara y el bullicio.

-¿Bailas?- pregunto el chico extendiéndole una mano, pensó decirle que no pero algo en su interior la impulso a aceptar el baile.

La música sonaba suavemente y Rose se sentía volar, ese chico era realmente un gran bailarín, la hacia sentir ágil y ligera aunque ella sabia que tenia la misma gracia que un rinoceronte, se preguntaba quien seria, pensó por un instante sacarle la mascara pero el leyó la intención en sus ojos.

-Es un baile de mascaras, seria injusto romper el encantamiento- Rose sonrió y siguió bailando, mientras la noche avanzaba ella perdía la noción del tiempo sintiendo que la fiesta recién había empezado. Por ese motivo se sorprendió enormemente al notar que las personas se habían ido retirando de a poco.

-Creo que la fiesta término- dijo la voz del chico en su oído haciéndola caer en la realidad, realmente no lo podía creer.

-Quiero saber quien sos- dijo en un tono bajo muy cerca del oído de joven.

-Perdería la magia, te propongo otra cosa, un juego…- Rose lo miro atentamente- vos tenes que adivinar quien soy, y yo quien sos vos, el que primero adivina gana.-ella sonrió, ese chico era extrañamente misterioso.

-Esta bien… espero tu primera pista…- sin decir mas ambos se despidieron, no pasaron ni dos minutos que Rose fue abordada por Dominique, Alice, Matilda y Lisette.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Dominique

-¿De que casa?- pregunto Alice

-¿De que año?- pregunto Lisitte

-¿Te beso?- pregunto Matilda

Por supuesto las preguntas fueron hechas en tonos agudos y chillones, y como no podia ser de otro modo todas al mismo tiempo.

-No se quien era, no se de que casa, no se de que año, y no, no me beso- dijo Rose contestando las preguntas en el orden que las fue escuchando.- y si hablan de una a la vez va a ser mas sencillo entenderlas.-

-Esta bien, que pregunte Lisette, ella es la que mejores preguntas hace- dijo Matilda y todas asintieron.

-Así que no sabes ni nombre, ni casa, ni tampoco edad, no te beso, pero te monopolizo toda la fiesta…- Rose asintió.- ¿Dijo algo de volverte a ver? ¿Notaste alguna marca distintiva que pueda llegar a ser de utilidad para identificarlo? ¿Alguna sospecha de alguien?-

-No, no dijo nada de volvernos a ver- mintió Rose- no tenia ninguna marca, salvo unos ojos profundos, no distinguí bien el color pero se que eran claros, tenia una mirada muy particular, me sonaba familiar por algún motivo, y no, no sospecho de nadie-

Rose creyó que con eso se quedarían tranquilas pero no fue así, durante la hora y media siguiente siguieron haciéndole preguntas y especulando sobre la identidad del _"bailarín enmascarado". _

Mientras tanto en la otra punta del castillo Scorpius se encontraba con alguien en el quinto piso, se acerco hasta la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, detrás de ella una silueta cubierta por una capa negra lo estaba esperando.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué desapareciste en medio de la fiesta? Primero me insistís para que vayamos y después cuando voy a buscar algo para beber desapareces de la nada, después como si eso no fuera poco me citas acá, ¿de que va todo esto?-

-Me sentí mal en la fiesta, demasiados leones enjaulados, no fue mi intención abandonarte, sabes que jamás te dejaría si no fuera por algo importante…-

-Si, entiendo- dijo Scorpius poco convencido.

-¿Cómo la pasaste en la fiesta? ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Algo interesante?-

-No, nada…- Por algún motivo Scorpius tuvo la necesidad de mentir.

-Esta bien, supongo que me voy a mi cuarto, deberías hacer lo mismo, pareces algo cansado.- Scorpius estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la mujer que tenia frente.

-Elizabeth, ¿seguro que estas bien?- pregunto tomándola del brazo.

-Si, solo estoy algo cansada- sin decir mas se fue dando pasos tranquilos por los pasillos.

"_definitivamente algo no cierra, ella jamás se iría tan pasivamente si no le pasara algo, además nunca me había dejado solo en una fiesta, y menos si existiera la remota posibilidad de que otra chica se me acercara…"_ Scorpius pensó unos minutos mas sobre el tema y decidió aceptar la palabra de Elizabeth de que solo estaba algo cansada, además, con algo de suerte quizás la chica estuviera entendiendo que no era de su propiedad, ni de ella ni da nadie, el no tenia novia y por el memento no le interesaba tener.

"_Tengo que encontrarla… tengo que saber quien es para de una vez por todas poder desentrañar toda esta maraña de secretos, si solo mis visiones me dijeran quien es, esto no es justo, todo este embrollo me va a terminar volviendo loca…"_ la mente de Elizabeth iba a mil revoluciones por minuto, repasando el rostro y al historia de cada persona que conocía con la ilusión de encontrar la solución ahí. Pero nada le venia a la mente, nadie encajaba en lo que ella creía podía ser el perfil de un "mentor"…

Lejos de Hogwarts, mas concretamente en una mansión a unos pocos kilómetros del valle de godric, una joven de unos 24 años de cabellos muy claros y ojos color azul tirando a violeta estaba sentada pensando sobre los últimos sucesos en su vida.

_Todo esta saliendo bastante bien, ellos ya se conocieron, Elizabeth ya esta en mi búsqueda y empieza a comprender la enorme tarea que le fue asignada, realmente lo siento mucho por ella, se que lo ama, y se lo profundo de su sufrimiento, pero así son las cosas, tiene que ser así, por el bien de todos, además confió que otro amor podrá curar las heridas que le deje Scorpius Malfoy. Ella es valiente, lo heredo de sus padres, no va a fallar, ni a echarse para atrás, no podemos permitirnos que falle y menos que retroceda… ahora solo falta que afiance su vinculo con el chico Potter y que empiece a unir los hilos que la lleven hacia el camino correcto, por el momento va bien, la estrategia de la fiesta funciono para que Rose y Scorpius por fin empezaran a conocerse, ahora tengo que empezar a obrar en función de Elizabeth, aunque seguramente su "don" debe ser cada vez mas poderoso… esta vez nada puede salir mal, todo tiene que estar muy calculado, el mas minimo error y el frágil equilibrio entre la paz y el caos puede romperse._

La mujer se levanto y tomo su varita con un simple movimiento hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma, rasgo una palabras en el pergamino y junto a una caja se la entrego a Zeus. "_Se lo tenes que entregar a Elizabeth Zeus" _el fénix gorgojeo protestando "_Ella va a cuidar bien de Apolo, tranquilo"_ la voz de la mujer tranquilizo al fénix quien emprendió vuelo a Hogwarts, donde sin saberlo Elizabeth dormía placidamente.

Era de madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño, en su mente bailaban las palabras de la carta de su madre, seguía buscando rostros e historias, sin tener resultados, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era distraer la mente con alguno de los libros que habían pertenecido a su madre.

Daphne había sido una ávida lectora de toda clase de libros, había logrado compilar una colección tan grande que ni su hija había podido terminar de leerla. Esa noche Elizabeth eligio uno de sus favoritos. Un clásico de Hesse.

_Yo distingo bien los sueños que me anuncian movimientos de mi alma y los otros, muy raros, en los que se presagia el destino de toda la humanidad. He tenido pocas veces sueños de éstos, y nunca uno del que pudiera decir que ha sido una profecía y que se haya cumplido. Las interpretaciones son demasiado vagas. Pero de una cosa sí estoy seguro. He soñado algo que no sólo me atañe a mí. Porque es semejante a otros sueños antiguos que he tenido y de los que es continuación. De éstos, Sinclair, brotan los presentimientos, de que ya te he hablado. Que nuestro mundo está corrupto, ya lo sabemos; esto no seria un motivo suficiente para profetizarle su destrucción o algo parecido. Pero desde hace varios años he tenido sueños de los que he sacado la conclusión o el presentimiento -o como quieras llamarlo- que me hacen intuir que se acerca la destrucción de un mundo viejo. Primero fueron atisbos imprecisos y lejanos; pero cada vez se han ido haciendo más concisos y potentes. Aún no sé más que se avecina algo grande y terrible que me concierne. Sinclair, vamos a vivir lo que hemos discutido más de una vez. El mundo quiere renovarse. Huele a muerte. No hay nada nuevo sin la muerte. Es más terrible de lo que yo había pensado_.

Antes de poder seguir leyendo una visión irrumpió de forma busca la mente de Elizabeth, una visión que la dejo pálida y horrorizada.

_Elizabeth se encontraba caminando por un pasillo estrecho de paredes blancas y puertas del mismo color, sentía una agitación interna como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera una de las cosas más importantes del mundo. Empezó a correr hasta que al final del pasillo encontró la puerta que buscaba, no era diferente a las otras, pero sabia que esa era la puerta correcta. En un murmullo dijo "alhomora" y la puerta se abrió mostrando del otro lado una habitación blanca demasiado iluminada, Elizabeth noto que la habitación estaba llena de aparatos que le eran desconocidos, y en el centro había una camilla en la que se encontraba acostada una mujer vestida totalmente de blanco. Se acerco algo temerosa y descubrió que la mujer era Rose, pero no se parecía en nada a la colegiala de cabellos castaños y ojos vivaces que había sido en otro tiempo. Se encontraba __transparente, flotando en la luz difusa y blanca de la sala, con cables que la unían a un monitor donde una señal apenas perceptible indicaba que estaba viva, varias agujas en sus venas, tan pálida como la sábana, con dos lunas moradas en los ojos y marcas en sus muñecas. Un grito mudo se atravesó en el pecho de Elizabeth y allí permaneció por unos segundos hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar. Se acerco hasta Rose.- Por favor, despertare, pensa en él en tus primos, en Hermione, en Ron, no podes fallar ahora…- Rose empezó a abrir los ojos pero un hechizo aturdidor volvió a dejarla en ese estado neblinoso. El hechizo provenía de la espalda de Elizabeth asi que esta no pudo ver quien era el responsable, solo pudo escuchar la voz de su agresor. _

_-Muy inteligente Señorita Zabinni, lastima que no va a poder avisarle a más nadie sobre su descubrimiento...- _

_-No entendes que no vas ganar, podes matarnos a todos, como hiciste con mi madre, pero aun asi no vas a conseguir tu objetivo…-_

_-Señorita Zabinni, yo no mate a su madre, ella decidió morir por un idealismo estupido, ahora le doy la misma oportunidad que le di a Daphne…- Elizabeth no dijo nada- De que lado estas Lizie- dijo en un tono meloso el agresor. _

_-Cuando se trate del destino, lo que tendra que ser sera…- antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra mas un rayo de luz verde choco contra su pecho y su cuerpo cayo sin vida al suelo mientras en la habitación resonaba una voz perversamente cínica. _

_-Amarren a Weasley y desháganse de la Señorita Zabinni- antes de que dos figuras cubiertas por una capa negra pudieran acercar al cuerpo de Elizabeth la voz volvió a hablar- La falla de hoy podría habernos costado la victoria, si se vuelve a repetir los próximos cadáveres a recoger serán los suyos, ¿comprendieron?- las dos figuras contestaron un temeroso "si señor". _

Elizabeth volvió a la realidad, la dura y horrible realidad, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y un dolor demasiado agudo en el pecho. Se sentía como si le hubieran lanzado una serie de Cruciatus, uno tras otro, dejándola débil, temblorosa y destrozada emocionalmente. Sin poder decir a ciencia cierta a donde iba empezó a caminar por el castillo con la sensación de quien se encuentra perdido y desorientado en un terreno extraño.

-Elizabeth- sintió decir su nombre pero no pudo reaccionar, estaba demasiado metida en sus pesadillas para reaccionar ante la mención de su nombre.-Elizabeth, ¿estas bien?- la voz de Albus la volvió parcialmente a la realidad.

-Sácame de acá, por favor- fue lo único que pudo decir, aunque no hizo falta nada más, Albus tomo su mano y la alejo del pasillo, que para esa hora estaba empezando a poblarse de estudiantes que querían disfrutar de su mañana libre de clases.

Albus condujo a Elizabeth hasta los terrenos mas alejados del castillo, una vez que percibió el lugar lo suficientemente intimo como para entablar una conversación "privada".

-Elizabeth- la chica seguía en un trance medio autista que comenzaba a poner nervioso a Albus- Por Merlín mujer, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto sacudiéndola suavemente

-Abrázame- fue lo único que dijo y se tiro a los brazos del joven quien la rodeo cuidadosamente.

Albus no se atrevía a moverse, y menos a decir nada, solo podía tenerla cerca de si, protegida y contenida entre sus brazos con la ilusión de poder sacarle ese dolor tan profundo que veía en sus ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a notar que su camisa se empezaba a humedecer y que esa humedad provenía de los ojos de Elizabeth. Deseo poder eliminar toda esa desolación que sentía la muchacha, poder sacarle todo ese dolor, deseo poder golpear al causante de toda esa tristeza. Luego de un largo rato de llanto Elizabeth por fin pudo calmarse.

-Perdón por todo esto, de seguro me veo horrible- dijo mirándolo con unos ojos todavía algo húmedo y la nariz muy roja

-Mas que horrible te ves tierna- dijo Albus acomodando un mecho de su cabello detrás de la oreja de la joven. -Me vas a explicar que paso… -

- ¿Viste cuando una verdad puede llegar a derrumbar tu mundo?- Albus asintió- bueno, me entere de una de esas verdades, yo vi como voy a morir…-

-¿Qué vos que?...-

-Vi mi muerte Albus, se como voy a morir, y lo que es peor, se como voy a morir…- 


	7. Capitulo VI: Pistas, Indicios y Verdades

_**Capitulo VI: Pistas, Indicios y Verdades encontradas. **_

_Uno sabe que lo único cierto en la vida, es la muerte, ese acontecimiento lúgubre que puede llegar a derrumbarnos el mundo, entonces, ¿Por qué el conocimiento de la muerte nos asusta si tenemos la certeza de que algún día va a llegar?, porque si bien tenemos la certeza de que vamos a morir nos salva la incertidumbre del ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? y ¿Por qué?. Pero yo ya no tengo esa incertidumbre, en mi, lo incierto avanza sobre lo cierto llenándome de miedo, yo se que voy a morir, se como, y se porque, lo único dudoso es el ¿Cuándo? Pero vaticino que no falta mucho… _

_Que curioso, ese terror que hace unas horas no me dejo mover ahora juega en mi de motor de todas mis acciones y emociones. En mi mente hay muchas ideas difusas, y solo una muy clara: ninguna fuerza te enseña a morir, pero si a vivir, esta visión no me saca las ganas de "ser" sino que me da fuerzas para hacer todo eso que jamás me detuve a "hacer". _

Elizabeth se encontraba acostada en su cama pensando, recapitulando el final de la conversación con Albus.

_-¿Que estas queriendo decir?- pregunto incrédulo Albus.- Uno no puede ver su muerte, salvo en un muy mal sueño…- Elizabeth sabía que no había sido un sueño pero decidió que no tenia sentido preocuparlo a él también._

_-Si, fue un muy mal sueño… de hecho no se porque me afecto tanto, no debería…- _

_-Bueno, ahora que ya sabes que solo fue un sueño tenes que tranquilizarte y descansar, me parece que ese mal sueño no te dejo descansar…- _

_-Si es verdad, necesito relajarme y descansar un poco…- Albus sonrió- Gracias por ayudarme…- _

_-De nada…- Elizabeth comenzó a ponerse de pie cuando la mano de Albus la tomo por la muñeca- Hoy te iba a ir a buscar para contarte que averigüe algo de tu madre…-_

_-De mi mama…- Albus asintió.- ¿Qué sabes?-_

_-Le pedí a la novia de mi hermano si podía averiguar algo de tu madre y su procedencia, me envió esto- saco de dentro de su túnica una carpeta amarilla.- No la leí, tenes derecho a ser vos quien se informe.-_

_- Gracias- dijo Elizabeth en un tono emocionado. Sin decir nada más Albus la ayudo a incorporarse y marcharon hacia el castillo cada uno por su lado. _

Se levanto de su lugar y tomo la carpeta que le había dado Albus hacía menos de dos horas. En su interior había varios informes muggles, otros tantos informes del ministerio, un par de fotos, recortes de noticias del diario, tanto muggle como mágico, documentos, actas de nacimiento y defunción. La primera foto era de una mujer de piel aceitunada y ojos muy verdes, tenia el cabello suelto, vestía de una forma muy curiosa, tenia una pollera larga de colores y una blusa blanca con lazos en el frente, llevaba cintas y cascabeles en tobillos y muñecas, a su lado había dos pájaros rojos, uno tenia las plumas de la cola doradas y el otro azules. Al dorso de la foto decía el nombre "Esmeralda Lorca", en otra foto se veían dos niñas, una de piel muy blanca y cabellos rubios, la otra era una replica idéntica de Esmeralda pero en pequeña, tenia cabellos oscuros y ojos muy verdes, en el dorso de la foto decía "Daphne y Elizabeth Greengrass", la emoción invadió a Elizabeth desde la punta de los pies hasta el ultimo de sus cabellos,_ "mama"_ dijo pasando un dedo sobre la imagen de su madre de pequeña junto a la que suponía era su hermana. Paso a la siguiente foto, la muchacha de cabellos negros, la hermana de su madre, su tia, a quien suponía le debía su nombre se encontraba sentada en un sillón, tenia un vientre abultado en el cual Daphne posaba su mano, Elizabeth noto la expresión de complicidad entre las hermanas y se emociono, siguió pasando y en la otra foto estaba Daphne, Esmeralda y Elizabeth con un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta rosa entre sus brazos, al dorso se leía la siguiente inscripción _"Daphne, Esmeralda, Elizabeth y Pandora"_. Elizabeth suponía que Pandora era la pequeña hija de Elizabeth. La ultima foto era de su madre con una beba recién nacida en brazos, en la parte de atrás decía "Daphne y Elizabeth Zabinni", Lizie no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar, todo esto era demasiado para ella, la visión de su muerte, las fotos de su madre con su abuela y su tía, era demasiado para su pobre mente, pero no podía detenerse ahora, necesitaba saber más para poder entender.

De la pila de papales y documentos saco una suerte de cuaderno, en la portada se leía "Diario de Daphne Greengrass", el corazón de Lizie comenzó a latir apresuradamente. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer:

_Hoy, por fin, tuve mi primera visión, en ella lo vi, vi al hombre de mi vida, lo supe solo con verlo unos __instantes, es un hombre alto, moreno de cabellos negros y ojos azules, espero ansiosa el momento de conocerlo, según mi madre faltan todavía mas de 6 años para el encuentro y las visiones son variables según el rumbo que tome la gente, como siempre dice mama "__Decidís algo y tu futuro va a ser de una manera. Decís otra cosa y tu futuro cambia. No decidís nada, y te quedas vacío. Por eso cuesta tanto decidir, porque lo que decidís, es tu futuro…". _

Elizabeth paso unas cuantas hojas hasta que llego a la fecha aproximada en que sus padres se conocieron.

_Hoy lo vi por primera vez, lo reconocí al instante, es tan guapo como mis visiones me lo mostraron, é__l es puro, es sensible, sincero, cariñoso, dulce, él es el indicado, lo se. Junto a el se encontraba un hombre rubio de ojos grises, en el percibí un aura rara, melancólica, como si algo le pesara demasiado, ese hombre definitivamente es especial. _

Elizabeth noto que había varias hojas en blanco, las paso hasta que volvió a encontrar la letra prolija y curvada de su madre. 

_Hoy corrobore que estoy embarazada, aunque lo sé desde hace mucho, hace meses que en mis visiones aparece una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y ojos violáceos, mi pequeña Elizabeth, va a ser toda una princesa, lamento tanto no poder verla crecer, no estar el día que diga su primera palabra, o en su primer viaje a Hogwarts, a veces me gustaría ser una persona normal, con una vida normal, este maldito "don" maneja mi vida, y ahora mi muerte, que extraño, jamás creí poder hablar de mi muerte con tanta naturalidad, como si fuera un viaje al ministerio de magia… _

_A veces siento que todo esto esta pasándole a otra persona, desde la muerte de mi hermana todo parece tan irreal, si no fuera por su sacrificio no seguiría con esta lucha, pero tanto ella como Marcus confiaron en mi, me entregaron lo mas sagrado que tenían y ahora es mi responsabilidad hacer que todo valga la pena. _

_Con respecto a mi pequeña Elizabeth, ella va a estar bien con su padre, Blaise no va permitir que nada le pase, ella va a vivir al margen de todo esto hasta que sea el momento indicado, una vez esto pase todo va a depender de ella y Pandora, quien confió para ese momento tendrá asumido su rol de mentora…_

Elizabeth no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, así que su mentora no era nada mas ni nada menos que Pandora, su prima, sonaba tan rara la palabra "prima", siempre se había sentido algo sola, sin hermanos, ni primos, solo con la agobiante presencia de su abuela paterna. Decidió seguir con el diario de su madre después y lo coloco junto a las fotos. A continuación encontró un certificado de casamiento. En el papel certificaba la unión civil de Elizabeth Esperanza Greengrass con Marcus Olympe, "_entonces mi prima debería llamarse Pandora Olympe"_ pensó Elizabeth buscando algún indicio de que estaba en lo cierto. Tras unos segundos encontró un certificado de nacimiento que constataba sus creencias, pero prontamente cayo en una decepción al ver adjuntado junto a la partida de nacimiento un informe.

_Señor Ministro: _

_Se constato que la muerte del Señor y la Señora Olympe fue un asesinato cometido por algún mago tenebroso, en la casa se hallaron pruebas suficientes para creer que los asesinos se llevaron a la hija del matrimonio, la Señorita Pandora Olympe quien solo contaba con 2 años de edad, según una de las vecinas (la Señora Aurora Cimerman) el matrimonio había llegado ayer de Francia y pensaban quedarse unos meses en Londres, hoy por la mañana la Señora Cimerman dice haber visto una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos azules salir huyendo sospechosamente del edificio, cuando fue a preguntarles a los señores Olympe si conocían a la joven encontró los cuerpos tirados en la sala y al casa revuelta. _

_Todo indica que el asesinato fue con el fin de llevarse a la hija de matrimonio, la Srta. Pandora Olympe, no encontramos ningún móvil ni ningún sospechoso, al intentar conectarnos con la abuela materna nos encontramos con que esta desapareció hace unos meses al igual que su hija, la señorita Daphne Zabinni quien desapareció hace unas pocas semanas, y con respecto a la abuela paterna, ella se encuentra totalmente impresionada por el rumbo de los acontecimientos, confirmo la estadía de los Olympe en su casa de Francia y el deseo de estos de instalarse unos meses en Londres. Por el momento no se ha encontrado ninguna otra pista sobre el asesinato ni las desapariciones._

_Susan Amelia Bones. _

Si antes estaba desconcertada ahora estaba estupefacta, de que se trataba todo esto, ¿Tenia abuela y prima? ¿Se encontraría alguna de las dos vivas? ¿Su prima era su mentora? ¿Elizabeth y Marcus Olympes asesinados? ¿Pandora desaparecida? Definitivamente todo esto era demasiado para ella. Antes de poder seguir con su investigación un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, era un ave de color rojo que reconoció al instante, era una de las aves de la foto, el fénix traía un paquete consigo y una carta, en cuanto Elizabeth termino de desatar el mensaje de su pata el ave salio volando. El sobre decía simplemente "Srta. Elizabeth Zabinni Greengrass" al abrirlo se encontró con una caligrafía poco mas que perfecta.

_Elizabeth: Supongo que para este momento sabrás que la relación que nos une es algo más que casual, en caso de que no lo comprendas es que todavía te falta indagar un poco, y esto servirá para motivarte. _

_Con respecto al paquete que tenes al lado es algo que tu madre dejo a mi cuidado muchos años con el objetivo de que algún día te lo entregara, según sus palabras "cuando estés lista", considero que estas mas que lista._

_Atte. Pandora _

Elizabeth abrió la caja y dentro encontró una pequeña bolita huesuda, al mirar mejor noto al pequeño fénix que en encontraba dentro, se notaba que era recién "renacido" y grazno alegremente cuando ella lo tomo en sus manos. Al fondo de la caja había una pequeña nota.

"_Este es Apolo, es el fénix que le regalaron a tu madre cuando nació, ella dejo dicho que te correspondía cuidarlo cuando ella no estuviera, el será de mucha ayuda en un futuro."_

Elizabeth estaba emocionada, las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, no entendía bien porque, pero saber que eso le había pertenecido a su madre le daba un valor comparable con nada. Acaricio la cabeza del fénix, este se acomodo entre sus brazos y reposo ahí hasta que ella lo devolvió a la caja. Se acerco hasta su baúl y saco de ahí algo similar a un perchero pequeño, con un simple toque de su varita se convirtió en el pie perfecto para Apolo, con sumo cuidado coloco ahí al ave quien se acomodo en su nuevo lugar.

Elizabeth retomo la lectura del informa facilitado por Albus.

_Maxime: Se que no lo vas a entender, tampoco te pido que lo hagas, pero llevarme a Pandora es necesario, ella es una niña especial, y tiene una misión que cumplir, Lizie y Marck lo sabían y lo aceptaban. Todo esto es solo para protegerla, cuando todo termine te prometo que vana tener mucho tiempo para estar juntas. _

_Daphne._

Si antes estaba complicado, ahora era definitivamente mil veces peor, "_no desesperes Elizabeth, pensa… la mejor forma de entender todo esto es poniendo las cosas en limpio en tu cabeza, hasta ahora que sabes… _

_-Las mujeres de la familia tienen el don de prever el futuro con visiones. _

_-Tenes una abuela, una tía y una prima (Esmeralda, Elizabeth y Pandora)._

_- Pandora es tu mentora (nota mental: tengo q encontrarla)_

_-Alguien mato a Elizabeth y a su marido Marcus con el objetivo de llevarse de Pandora (¿para que no cumpla su misión?) pero Daphne se adelanto y se la llevo antes de que la encuentren (¿Dónde la llevo? ¿Por qué no la dejo junto conmigo a cargo de papa?)_

_-Pandora tiene una abuela que supongo se llama Maxime Olympe (¿Por qué me suena tanto ese nombre?)_

_- Pandora sabe de mi existencia, sabe quien soy y que la estoy buscando. _

_-Para encontrarla tengo que mirar el cielo según mi madre. _

Luego de terminar si lista mental Lizie se dedico a observar detenidamente a Apolo, todavía no podía creer que ese pequeño fénix hubiera pertenecido a su madre, se acerco el improvisado pie y lo acaricio dulcemente, Apolo trepo a su hombro y se acomodo allí. Por algún motivo Lizie sintió una calidez extrañamente reconfortante, se recostó en la cama, todavía con Apolo junto a ella, el fénix la llenaba de paz, algo que decididamente le hacía mucha falta, después de un rato simplemente se quedo dormida, fue un sueño tranquilo y sin pesadillas.

Un repiqueteo saco a Rose de la lectura de su libro, en la ventana había una lechuza blanca con un pergamino en sus patas, Rose abrió la ventana y la lechuza se poso sobre su hombro estirando una pata, con sumo cuidado desato el pergamino y lo leyó.

"_Los antifaces y las mascaras fáciles no te lo pusieron, pues de mi nada sabes, lo único que diré por el momento es que si quieres encontrarme ahora no vas a poder, pero quizás si mas tarde me buscas me veras aparecer. _

_Ahora te toca bella Dama"_

Rose estaba anonadada, así que ese era el juego que el proponía, pues bien, estaba dispuesta a jugarlo, y por supuesto triunfar, no le gustaba perder. Tomo otro pergamino y buscando en su cajón una pluma garabateo una respuesta que ato a la pata de la lechuza. Vio como el ave partía para entregar el mensaje a su dueño. Luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que tenía bastante apetito y que ya había pasado más de media mañana así que decidió bajar al gran comedor. En el se encontró con Lisette y Matilda quines se encontraban en una animada charla sobre el mejor método para conseguir pareja para el baile de navidad.

-Chicas estamos en Septiembre, Octubre, Noviembre, Diciembre, faltan algo así como más de tres meses para el baile de Navidad…-

-¿Solo tres meses?- dijo Horrorizada Lisette- Todavía no tengo mi vestido, ni decididos los regalos, ni preparadas las tarjetas de felicitaciones, y me falta encontrar pareja, ¿Cómo se supone que una chica hace todo eso en tres meses?-

-¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de ser tan exageradamente superficial?- pregunto Derek quien acababa de ingresar al gran comedor

-¿Y vos vas a dejar de ser tan exageradamente metido?- pregunto en el mismo tono que el chico.

-¿Y alguno de los dos se planteo alguna vez dejar de ser tan exageradamente chiquilines?- pregunto Matilda haciendo que Rose contenga la risa ante la mirada ofendida de Derek y Lisette.

-Yo no soy…- antes de que Lisette pudiera seguir defendiéndose aparecieron en la mesa Hugo, Louise, Lily, Fred, Molly y Alice quienes empezaron una charla animada sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose.

-¿Al final descubriste quien era el bailarín secreto?- pregunto Alice en uno de esos silencios incómodos que hacen que la victima, en este caso Rose, se sienta incomoda por demás.

-No, a verdad que no lo se…- contesto escuetamente mientras pensaba una forma de distraer la atención de ese tema en particular- ¿Alguien vio a Albus?- pregunto notando la ausencia de su primo.

-Creo que estaba en los terrenos del castillo, quizás haya ido a dar una vuelta cerca de la cabaña de Garrid- dijo Lily mientras tomaba un tazón de cereales.

-Puede ser- Rose se levanto de la mesa- Voy a buscarlo, necesito hablar algo con él- dijo mientras se dirigía a los terrenos del colegio, una vez afuera del gran comedor, sin el alcance de las preguntas familiares y lejos del bullicio de los alumnos pudo relajarse realmente. Mientras caminaba escucho el sonido de una voz que maldecía al acercarse vio a un chico tirado en el césped, daba la impresión de haber caído de la escoba, Rose se apresuro al lugar para ver que el chico no estuviera herido, cuando se encontró a unos dos metros reconoció la figura de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Vaya caída, si siempre montas así tu escoba me sorprende que sigas con vida Malfoy- dijo irónicamente Rose mientras se acercaba y se ponía a su lado.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces acá Weasley?

-Vi tu fenomenal caída y vine a ver si estabas bien- dijo acercandose y observando si pierna, la cual se encontraba en una posición rara.

-No necesito tu ayuda, puedo solo- al intentar levantarse Scorpius hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Si, seguramente puedas solo pero ya que estoy acá voy a ayudarte de todas formas.- Rose saco la varita y con un simple conjuro logro arreglar la pierna del rubio.

-¿Cómo se supone…?- empezó a preguntar

-Hay sanadores y medimagos en mi familia Malfoy, tan simple como eso…- Rose sonrió con autosatisfacción. –Ahora te recomiendo que vayas a descansar un poco, puede ser que tu hueso este sanado pero se encuentra mas débil de lo normal, para dentro de 3 horas va a estar como nuevo-

-Gracias supongo…- dijo Scopius incorporándose

-Es un placer…

Sin decir absolutamente nada mas ambos siguieron su camino, Rose en busca de algún lugar tranquilo donde poder escribir en su diario y Scorpius camino a su torre en busca del motivo de su caída.

Una vez que llego a su habitación vio Gawain, su lechuza, posada sobre su escritorio con una carta atada a su para. Al verlo el ave gorgojeo amigablemente y se poso en su hombro.

-Hola chico, ¿ya traes la respuesta?- pregunto el joven mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. El ave estiro la pata y Scorpius desato la encomienda.

"_Pista numero uno: Mi nombre habla de la primavera, de las flores y la vida, sin embargo llegue junto al otoño_

_Espero tu respuesta"_

Scorpius estaba desconcertado, definitivamente esa chica era astuta, decidió al otro día le mandaría la siguiente pista.


	8. Capitulo VII: Elecciones

_**Capitulo VII: Elecciones**_

"_Yo sé de psicología y de psiquiatría; sé de metafísica y de espiritualidad; sé de oftalmología y lagrimales obstruidos; sé de arquitectura, de ingeniería; sé de todos los idiomas y dialectos, incluso el lenguaje corporal; sé de gastronomía, conozco todas las recetas de todas las culturas; y sé de literatura, conozco todas las novelas, en especial las de amor. Yo sé de geometría, de paralelas, sé que las paralelas de juntan en el infinito; sé de pediatría, de medicina oriental, occidental y mágica; y sé que la energía de un bebé puede modificar hasta el alma más impura. Sé de psicología femenina, conozco las emociones primarias y las secundarias. Se todo sobre el mundo muggle y sobre el mundo mágico. Sé lo que pasó, lo que pasa y lo que va a pasar. Pero no se como ayudar sin interferir, evitarlo sin empeorarlo, no se como salvarlos, no solo de los enemigos externos sino de ellos mismos, porque en reducidas cuentas ese es mi trabajo como mentora, salvarlos de ellos mismos… _

_A veces reflexiono sobre todo lo vivido y me pregunto si realmente vale la pena, si algo de todo esto va a servir para "salvarnos", me pregunto si no es mejor tirar la toalla y dejar que sea lo que tenga que ser, pero después me acuerdo porque peleamos, cual es nuestro destino, hacia donde vamos y hacia donde iremos y recuerdo por fin nuestro objetivo, el mió y el de ellos… SALVAR LA PAZ, salvar el único arma que nos salvara a nosotros y ahí es cuando puedo darle un nuevo significado a todo"_

-Pandora…- el sonido de su nombre saco a Panora de sus reflexiones.

-Si abuela, estoy en mi cuarto- Pandora escucho los pesados pasos de su abuela quien al ingresar a su habitación le dedico una calida sonrisa.

-Cariño ¿otra vez pensando?- pregunto Maxime mientras se acercaba junto a su nieta.

Maxime Olympe era una mujer "_de esqueleto grande"_ como gustaba llamarse, tenia un porte elegantísimo y unos cabellos castaños perfectamente ordenados en un moño francés exageradamente prolijo, su atuendo, un traje sastre color ciruela, hacía destacar la blancura de su piel.

-Si, otra vez abuela…- la voz de Pandora era débil y monótona.

-Ya lo hablamos muchas veces, hija, las cosas son así porque…-

-Si, lo se, las cosas son así porque así deben ser, vos renunciaste 18 años al derecho de ser mi abuela porque era lo _"necesario"_, pero no puedo evitarlo, necesito sentir que estoy haciendo algo, Elizabeth es mi prima, la única parte viva de la familia de mi madre…-

-Lo sé, pero esto es algo que tiene que hacer sola, cuando llegue el momento va a ser tu turno, por ahora solo tenes que esperar… te entrenaste toda la vida para esto, ¿no vas a dejar que algo salga mal verdad?- la voz de Maxime era comprensiva y calida Pandora no sabría que hacer sin ella. Ambas mujeres se abrazaron.-Con tanta charla olvide decirte que tenes visitas- los ojos de Pandora se iluminaron.- No se como logra ponerte en este estado, pero me alegro que así sea- dijo su abuela mientras se retiraba de su cuarto para avisar que Pandora ya bajaba, antes de salir se dio vuelta para decirle una única cosa.- Antes de que me olvide- saco de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa bordo y una caja negra de terciopelo- Feliz Cumpleaños Cariño.- Maxime la dejo sobre la mesa de luz de Pandora y salio de la habitación. Dentro de la bolsa había una pulsera de oro blanca la cual estaba llena de dijes, Pandora recordó las veces que su abuela le había hablado de esa pulsera, pasaba de generación en generación en la rama femenina de la familia y cada una le iba agregando un dije, se la coloco en la muñeca y la miro, era hermosa. Después tomo la caja, dentro de ella había un relicario con forma de corazón y una tarjeta _"Este relicario solo se abrirá en el momento justo, es una reliquia familiar, me lo regalo mi madre y a ella su madre… cuídalo. Te ama, Mama"_. Si la pulsera la había cautivado el relicario simplemente la había obnubilado. Se limpio los ojos que se habían llenado de lagrimas y bajo hacía la cocina, donde parte de su destino, quizás una de las mas importante, la esperaba.

La noche era oscura y pesada, en el ambiente había una humedad sofocante, Rose se encontraba semiinconsciente, sentía como si la hubiera narcotizado, no entendía bien donde estaba pero sabia por instinto que no era un lugar conocido, sus sentidos estaban algo embotados pero a le lejos escuchaba una voz llamándola, de repente la oscuridad fue siendo menos intensa y pudo dilucidar una figura que se acercaba rápidamente hasta ella, el cuerpo estaba a menos de medio metro pero Rose solo podía ver sus ojos, eran de un extraño color plata, Rose se sintió bañada por esa mirada que la llenaba de paz, esa mirada que traía la promesa de que todo iba a estar bien. Antes de poder distinguir a la persona de su sueño Rose se despertó por el sonido insistente de un golpeteo en la ventana. Al abrir los ojos noto que era de día.

-¿Qué diablos…? ¿Quién tiene la brillante idea de mandar una lechuza a esta hora de la mañana?- Rose abrió la puerta y el ave se poso sobre su escritorio. Lentamente Rose desato el pergamino de la para del ave, pero al ver que esta no se movía se resigno a leerlo y dar una respuesta a quien quiera que sea.

"_tu primera pista realmente me desconcertó, te propongo para hacer más divertido el juego que_ _solo enviemos 3 pistas, luego cada uno deberá enviarle al otro el nombre de quien cree que es…_

_Mi segunda pista es: Orión me teme y por tanto me huye, sin embargo lo tengo tan presente que somos uno. _

_Ahora te toca bella Dama"_

- Que se supone que significa todo esto… ¿Orión? ¿Quién es Orión? Y ¿Por qué le huye?... Por Merlín, es demasiado temprano para estos juegos…- Rose miro a la lechuza la cual no se movía de su lugar- ¿Es muy necesario esto?- la lechuza grazno de forma alegre- Esta bien, pero mas vale que valga la pena…-tomo un pergamino y una pluma y escribió su respuesta.

En la otra punta de la torre Scorpius se preparaba para ir a desayunar justo cuando Gawain llegaba volando por la ventana.

-¿Tan pronto de vuelta amigo?- la lechuza se pose alegremente sobre su hombro- A ver, que traes…-

"_Acepto los términos. Pista numero dos: hasta las rosas tienen espinas, y las mías son bastante filosas._

_Espero tu ultima vista"_

-Así que nuestra amiga es una rosa con espinas… que interesante… ¿no te parece Gew?

Scorpius salio de la habitación con una gran sonrisa del rostro, definitivamente iba a ser muy interesante desentrañar la identidad de esa chica.

En el despacho de Whiltshire Draco se encontraba con un vaso de brandy en las manos.

"_El amor… el amor es una promesa, dos personas que se prometen que juntos tendrán una vida mejor, llena de sueños, de alegrías. No alcanza la promesa de uno solo, se necesitan las dos promesas._

_Nada duele más que una promesa de amor incumplida, por eso quizás jamás pude olvidarte, ni tampoco a nuestra promesa de amor inconclusa, a veces creo que el destino jugo con nosotros de una forma cruel, pero después comprendo que el destino es solo la consecuencia de cada una de nuestras eleccion… Hermione, no te das una idea de las veces que me pregunte en estos 18 años ¿Qué hubiera pasado si?. A veces es tan difícil mantenerme distante, una vez alguien me dijo lo mejor es vivir como se piensa, ¿Por qué nosotros no pudimos hacer eso? ¿Por qué no pudimos vivir nuestra historia de amor como la soñamos? ¿Será que el miedo a elegirnos nos dejo sin nada? O lo que es peor, nos dejo con esta promesa de amor inconclusa"_

-¿Pensando en ella?- la voz de Astoria saco a Draco de sus pensamientos

-Pensando en Scorpius…-

-Draco, no me mientas, te conozco, conozco cada una de tus miradas…-

-Astoria… yo… ella…-

-Tranquilo, jamás hice una escena, no voy a empezar ahora, el día que salí de San Mungo con Scorpius en brazos, ¿te acordas lo que te dije?- Draco asintió- Te dije que yo no podía darte ese amor clandestino y novelesco que te daba Hermione, pero que sin embargo podía darte un amor chiquito, uno de esos amores que suelen pasar desapercibidos para la gente, pero que calan en lo más hondo del corazón de quienes lo protagonizan, te prometí un amor civilizado, con escenas del sofá, con catorce de febrero, con vacaciones familiares y final feliz, te prometí que no habría viajes al pasado, ni reproches ni mentiras… y hasta ahora creo que cumplí- Draco asintió con la cabeza- entonces Draco, creo que merezco una respuesta sincera… ¿La amas tanto como para dejar este amor chiquito y correr nuevamente a un amor clandestino?- Draco se sentía conflictuado, no sabía que decir.

-No lo sé…-

-Entonces Draco deberías meditar muy bien lo que queres y hacer como hacer que eso cuadre con lo que necesitas… yo puede ser que sea una mujer estructurada, que no suele salirse de "su camino", pero vos Draco, vos te sentís libre cuando sos esclavo de tu indecisión. Por que yo jamás le hice frente a mi padre, jamás me jugué por miedo a perder, pero vos jamás elegiste por miedo a perder todo, y eso es peor, porque no jugarse te quita algo, pero no elegir nada te deja vació delegando eso a un tercero o a la vida misma… entonces Draco, si algo de todo lo que dije te hace sentir un poco identificado deberías de una vez por todas elegir, escoger entre este amor chiquito o ese amor clandestino, entre ella o yo, es tan simple como eso.- Draco estaba anonadado, Astoria jamás le había expuesto nada de todo lo que pensaba y que de repente le dijera todo de esa forma lo dejaba helado, había sido como un shock. Astoria se puso de pie y salió del despacho de su marido creía que este tenia demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar.

-Entonces hasta ahora sabes que tenes una prima vida y que esa prima es la hija de la hermana de tu madre.- Elizabeth asintió- Y queres ponerte en contacto con la novia de mi hermano para ver si ella te puede ayudar a encontrar a tu prima- Elizabeth volvió a asentir- Y todo esto sin que nadie más que Sky, vos y yo se enteren-

-Genial, veo que tenes una capacidad superior de comprensión.- el tono de Elizabeth era irónico.

-No te burles, ¿vos sos conciente que es un imposible no? ¿Con que excusa voy a hacer venir a Sky a menos de un mes de su boda a Hogwarts?-

-¿Quién te dijo que tenias que hacerla venir al colegio?- la sonrisa de Elizabeth se ensancho.

-No te sigo…-

-Este fin de semana lo tenemos libre, hay salida al pueblo, puedo tener un pequeño desvió y encontrarme de alguna manera con tu cuñada, o puedo conectarme vía lechuza y arreglar algo con ella…-

-Puede ser… hoy por la noche le voy a mandar una lechuza para que se ponga en contacto con vos- Elizabeth sonrió

-Gracias por todo esto.

-No es nada, yo prometí ayudarte-

-Si, es verdad…- Se miraron por unos segundos, inconcientemente se empezaron a acercar hasta que una voz los atrajo.

-¿Qué se supone…?- Albus se volteo tranquilo para mirar a su hermana.

-Yo creo que saltaba a la vista, pero si queres después le digo a Kev que te lo explique…-

-Ahora recuerdo porque nunca me gusto tu humor Lis…- Albus sonrió sin humor a Lisette quien tenia un gesto irónico.

-A mi también me caes bien_chérie-_ Elizabeth se había quedado sin palabras, en su mente nada tenia demasiado sentido.

-Bueno, basta de estupideces, Albus me vas a explicar o no por que estabas a punto de besar esta serpiente de cascabel-

-¿Serpiente de que intento de gato domestico?- Elizabeth por fin había recuperado su voz, y no iba a permitir que una niñita la insultara.

-Lily… no estaba a punto de besar a nadie, me parece que lees demasiado corazón de bruja…-

-Yo se lo que vi…-

-Siento interrumpir la pelea pero realmente tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que escuchar esta discusión asi que si me permiten- Elizabeth se puso de pie y se retiro de la escena.

_Por Merlin casi lo beso, ¿o el me iba a besar a mi?... que se supone que es todo esto, nosotros somos simplemente socios, el me esta ayudando con lo de mi madre, nada mas…_

_Hay elecciones. Hay caminos. Hay instintos.__ Hace más de 18 años tuve que elegir, y esa elección cambio mi vida, me case con Ron, formamos una familia junto con Rose y Hugo, tuvimos una vida maravillosa, y se que mi elección fue acertada sin embargo muchas veces, como hoy, me encontré cuestionándola, preguntándome "que hubiera sido si…"._

_Cuando era joven mi padre solía decir que uno puede arrepentirse o no de las cosas que hace pero que siempre se va a reprochar las que no hizo. Yo no me reprocho, ni me arrepiento, pero se que siempre me va a acompañar esta duda… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?._

_Se que cuando uno elige lo hace creyendo que es lo mejor, intentando proyectando un futuro soñado, no importa si este desafía al destino, y cuando cree que lo logro festeja, se siente feliz…. Por fin vencí al destino… pero no, esa es su forma de actuar, así es el, nos deja jugar a que nosotros hacemos lo que queremos, pero el siempre llega, podemos enojarnos, podemos maldecir, podemos intentar huir pero al final terminamos dándonos cuenta de que huyendo del destino nos dirigimos hacia el, entonces me pregunto si el destino es algo que simplemente tenemos que aceptar sin luchar__ ¿Estamos destinados? ¿O es la consecuencia de nuestras decisiones y errores?... _

-Hermione…- la voz de Ron saco a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

-Si…- La voz de Hermione estaba quebrada

-Estas llorando, ¿Qué pasa?- Hermione se abrazo a Ron y empezó a llorar mientras su marido la acariciaba dulcemente.- Cielo, ¿paso algo? ¿los niños estan bien?-

-No pasa nada, solo estoy sensible… ya se me va a pasar-


	9. Capitulo VIII: En el aire esta noche

_**Capitulo VIII: En el aire esta noche**_

_Constantemente estamos entre el Si y el No, elegir entre ambos puede ser una de las decisiones mas complejas que se nos presenten, muchas veces decidir entre SI o NO puede ser determinante, puede hacer que tu vida de un giro radical. El NO siempre esta, es inherente a cada situación, sin embargo a veces intercalamos algunos SI, sin tener en cuenta lo que esto supone, un NO puede mantener tu vida por el mismo cause, sin embargo un SI te rompe los esquemas, pero… ¿no es eso la vida? ¿Decir si y aceptar las consecuencias de esto, decir si y romper nuestros esquemas y los ajenos? El si nos compromete__ y nos desnuda, el Si expone nuestros deseos, el Si señala que algo nos falta. Una vez más estamos ante esa dedición, que todo siga siendo no o animarse al Si y zambullirnos en la vida, esa vida que vivimos deteniendo todo el tiempo con el No._

-Hoy es la noche- Pandora asintió nerviosamente.

-Estoy nerviosa

-Si, lo sé.

-¿Cómo crees que resulte todo?

-Yo creo que bien… de todas formas la que ve el futuro sos vos…- Pandora sonrió.

-Si, lo se, ¿los demás donde están?-

-Supongo que abajo terminando de preparar todo…-

-¿Charly?-

-Seguimos sin saber nada, ¿no se comunico con vos?-

-Si, hace un tiempo, me dijo que se estaba bien, que no nos preocupáramos que cuando fuera el momento iba a volver-

-¿Vos crees que haya encontrado lo que estaba buscando?-

-No lo sé, espero que si…aunque lo dudo mucho-

-Vos sabes algo más…-

_-No…-_

_-A mi no podes mentirme, ¿lo sabes no?-_

_-No te miento…- _

_-Pandora…-_

_-Sabes que no puedo contarte, ni a vos ni a nadie…-_

_-Esta bien, no me cuentes sobre Charly, contame sobre vos ¿Qué pasa? Me doy cuenta que no estas del todo feliz…- _

_-Es más de lo mismo, todos estos secretos, el riesgo en que nos ponemos todos, la posibilidad de que algo salga mal, no poder decirle a Elizabeth quien soy, abrazarla, decirle a…-_

_-Decirle a él esa verdad que te pesa tanto…- _

_-Exacto… a veces siento que no puedo más, que me gustaría ser una persona normal, tener un padre, una madre y hermanas, un novio, una relación sin tantas complicaciones… _

_-Bueno hasta madre, padre y hermanas tenes, ¿o que somos nosotras?- _

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero-_

_-Si, lo se, nombres falsos, identidades cambiadas, orfandad forzada, pero también entiendo que nada es azaroso, que si estamos acá es por algo…- _

_-Más bien por alguien diría yo…- _

_-Puede ser, sea como sea estamos hoy acá intentando hacer eso para lo que nos preparamos toda la vida, y vos sabes que fallar no es una opción…- _

_-No entiendo como haces para ver tan claras las cosas…- _

_-Muchas personas no lo comprenden…- ambas comenzaron a reír._

_A la habitación ingreso una muchacha de piel aceitunada, tenia sus cabellos negros recogidos es un moño con flores en el cabello, sus ojos verdes brillaban alegres mientras observaba amorosamente a un pequeño bebe de cabellos rojos y ojos celestes. _

_-Miren quien llego…- al ver al bebe Pandora y su acompañante se acercaron a la muchacha quien le paso el bebe a los brazos a Pandora. _

_-Hola bonito… ya empezaba a extrañarte, creí que habías conocido a unas tías que te mimaran más-_

_-Imposible, no hay ser humano en el mundo que malcrié tanto a mi hijo como ustedes, eso se los puedo asegurar- las tres mujeres se voltearon para ver a Mia, quien estaba subiendo las escaleras con una sonrisa que denotaba la felicidad que le causaba estar con sus hermanas. _

_-Mia- Pandora dio el bebe a la muchacha de piel aceitunada y corrió a abrazar a su hermana.- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te trata Nicki? Ya sabes que si queres volver es solo cuestión…-_

_-Hermanita, Nick me trata muy bien, con el bebe es un encanto y no, por el momento me siento cómoda en mi casa, gracias…- las dos rieron- y antes de que me olvide, el invitado de honor llego y tras el un gran alboroto pecoso y bullicioso así que tenemos que bajar…- _

_-Esta bien…- las cuatro mujeres se encaminaron escaleras abajo. _

"_Muy interesante, así que una Rosa con espinas… yo solo puedo decir de mi que soy una persona con estrella, algo venenosa según muchos, pero yo no lo creo, ya me lo dirás en algún momento, espero tu respuesta." _

Rose se encontraba en el quinto piso a lo lejos veía alguien apoyado cerca de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, "_debe ser el"_. En su mano cargaba el ultimo pergamino que había recibido, después de dar su ultima pista, en el cual figuraban las indicaciones que la habían llevado a estar caminando a la media noche llevando una mascara.

-Buenas noches- Rose se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, era tan sedosa, tan suave, y levemente conocida.

-Buenas noches… eh… ¿vos sos?-

-Yo soy tantas cosas…- Rose lo miro desconcertada.

-Supongo que todos lo somos, pero me refería a tu nombre…-

-Lo supuse, a nadie se le ocurren preguntas profundas en estos tiempos!- Ambos rieron ante el comentario.-¿Tendría sentido decir mi nombre, arruinar la magia?-

-No lo sé, pero deberíamos averiguarlo, no me gusta hablar con una mascara- Rose noto como el chico daba un paso hacía ella. Y en un susurro le dijo "Cierra los ojos", no sabia bien porque pero una atracción demasiado poderosa la impulso a hacerle caso, lo próximo que percibió fue el calor de unos labios posados sobre los de ella.

El beso fue calido y dulce, Scorpius no podía creer que una desconocida pudiera producirle esa electricidad en todo el cuerpo, esa sensación de que estaba volando a miles de kilómetros sobre el castillo, en algún lugar del cielo oscuro. Rose fue quien termino el beso, al abrir los ojos Scorpius pudo observar unos sorprendentes ojos azules, muy azules que le resultaban conocidos. Scorpius acerco su mano suavemente a la cara de Rose y le saco la mascara al ver el rostro de Rose se quedo helado.

-Vos…- antes de que Rose pudiera reaccionar se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr por el pasillo.

Scorpius corrió hasta llegar a su torre común, una vez dentro se fue directo a su cuarto y se tiro sobre su cama, tenia demasiado que pensar.

_Que se supone que es esto… ¿ella? Pero no puede ser… justo ella… sus ojos… ese color azul, esa expresión, ¿Cómo no lo note antes? Son sus ojos con los que sueño, los ojos de Rose Weasley… pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus ojos? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué me movilizo tanto ese beso?._

De pronto le vino a la mente la imagen de la cicatriz que tenía Rose del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, era un pequeño sol, lo opuesto a el que tenia una luna.

_Todo esto es demasiado extraño, tengo que averiguar que significa… y se que mi padre ya no es una fuente confiable, o no sabe absolutamente nada o no me quiere contar absolutamente nada. Tengo que encontrar a alguien en quien confiar… Pensa Scorpius, pensa, tiene que ser alguien confiable, inteligente, alguien astuto que sea capaz de ver las cosas de una forma diferente, alguien como… Lizie… ella va a poder ayudarme, mañana a primera hora voy a ir a hablar con ella… _

Con ese pensamiento Scorpius se quedo profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto en su habitación Rose se encontraba desvelada. _¿Quién es? ¿Por qué sentí que ya había visto esos ojos antes? ¿El también habrá sentido lo mismo? ¿Por eso huyo? ¿Lo conoceré? ¿Sabrá quien soy? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué deseo tanto volver a verlo?. Por Merlin Rose, esto es una locura, alguien que no conoces, por el cual te arriesgas a ser atrapada en mitad de la noche que te besa y desaparece y vos que haces… PENSAS EN EL… esto se tiene que terminar, no puedo seguir dandole vuelta a esto, fue simplemente un error, voy a olvidar esto y va a ser como si nada hubiera pasado. _

Sin más Rose se dio vuelta en la cama e intento inútilmente dormir, porque aunque lo intentara ella sabía que esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-Mama…-

-Si Charlie…-

- ¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que me viste?-

-Tu desesperanza, tenias y seguís teniendo unos ojos hermosos Charlie, pero tambien tenias la mirada triste, sin esperanza, con tu padre tratamos por todos los medios de devolverte un poco de esa esperanza, de hecho nuestra tarea con vos fue esa, devolverte la esperanza…-

-¿Alguna vez lo consiguieron?-

-Eso no es algo que te pueda decir yo, mírate al espejo mi amor, mira tus ojos y decime que ves…-

-Veo soledad, miedo, veo…-

-Ves una esperanza perdida a medias…-

-Si… ¿Cómo puedo evitar perder la esperanza que sembraron en mi vida mama? ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo sentir esperanza cuando todo en lo que creo se desmorona? ¿Cuándo percibo todo como incierto? ¿Cuándo mis sueños son cada vez más imposibles? -

-Charlie… la esperanza no es soñar con lo posible, sino con lo imposible. Cuando uno tiene esperanza corre el riesgo de que lo esperado jamás pase, pero tene en cuenta que la esperanza es hermana de la utopía. La esperanza es lo que tenemos cuando nos falta la paz, la esperanza nace ahí donde todo está perdido, donde solo hay dolor, melancolía, vacío, donde solo hay restos de un pasado que nunca va a volver. Aunque no lo veas en ese lugar también hay esperanza, porque, como decía tu abuela "_la esperanza es lo que queda cuando ya no queda nada, la esperanza es la promesa de algo mejor."_

La esperanza está hecha de futuro. La esperanza es lo que nos mantiene vivos cuando creemos que ya no hay motivos para vivir. Por eso siempre con tu padre les decimos que es vital conservar la esperanza.

Charlie si no tenes esperanza, te morís, no físicamente, pero si tu alma.  
La esperanza, es tener fe en que existen las utopías.  
La esperanza se conserva con paciencia sabiendo que todo llega, en su momento.

La esperanza se conserva con fe, fe en uno mismo y en la vida. La esperanza se conserva con templanza. La templanza es lo contrario a la desesperación, es saber esperar, con tranquilidad, con moderación.

Sabes Charlie, una amiga muy querida, me dijo una vez algo similar a esto _"La esperanza tiene la amargura de la espera, pero la felicidad de lo infinito. La esperanza solo morirá el día que vos la dejes morir"_ .

-Gracias mama…-

-De nada, espero que pienses en lo que dije…-

-Si, créeme que lo voy a pensar.-

-Ya es tarde, es hora de ir a dormir…-

-Si, vamos a dormir…-


	10. Capitulo IX: El circulo

**Capitulo IX: El círculo**

_Un círculo es algo que no tiene principio ni final, un círculo es a la vez final y comienzo. Un círculo te puede encerrar, aislar, asfixiar. Un círculo también te puede proteger. Estas afuera o dentro del círculo._

_Un círculo de protección pueden ser manos que te agarran y te tienen enganchado a la vida. Puede ser una sonrisa que te contagia la risa, te hace reír una y otra vez. Un círculo virtuoso._

_Un círculo también puede ser vicioso, se repite una y otra vez, matándote de a poco.__  
__Mis hermanas y yo comenzamos este viaje abrazadas, formando un circulo, y llegaremos al final si, y solo si, nos mantenemos abrazadas.__  
__Porque un abrazo es afirmar que entre nosotras no hay principio ni final, es jurar que nos vamos a proteger unas a las otras, es saber que si, y solo si nos mantenemos unidas, mantendremos nuestro círculo de protección. _

_La primera vez que fui conciente de esto tenia tan solo ocho años, estábamos jugando en el jardín de la casa, estábamos todas tomadas de las manos mientras saltábamos y reíamos, llegaba hasta nosotros el sonido de mama tocando el piano y el olor a hierba buena de la ropa de papa, ahí fui conciente por primera vez de que mis hermanas y yo formábamos un circulo, esa noche mientras ayudaba a mama a poner la mesa le conté lo que había notado, no dijo nada pero pude percibir que algo había cambiado en su mirada. _

_Pasaron varios años hasta que por fin pude comprender el significado del "circulo de protección". Recuerdo que papa estaba nervioso, no sabía bien como empezar, sin embargo mama estaba serena, como si se hubiera preparado para eso toda su vida, cuando hablo su voz era suave y calida, como cuando me arrullaba en sus brazos de pequeña. _

_-Ustedes saben que son especiales, cada una de ustedes tiene una habilidad diferente, Olivia, vos podes manejar el fuego, el aire, el agua y la tierra, Elle vos podes ver la energía de los seres vivos, tus ondas energéticas pueden alterar la energía de los otros, Mia y Pandora son capaces de ver el pasado y el futuro de una línea temporal, Charlie vos sos capaz de entrar en los pensamientos de la gente, podes hacerte oír o a la vez escuchar a los otros, sos capaz de sentir lo mismo que el resto, tu capacidad de empatia es incondicional, y vos Bella… vos tenes uno de los dones más extraños, vos sos capaz de curar y no solo heridas físicas, sino también el alma, con tu inocencia, ternura, amor por la vida y por los otros tenes la habilidad de curar la esencia y la materia de un ser humano…-_

_-Toda la vida con su madre les dijimos que nada es azaroso, todo tiene un porque, una serie de circunstancias, decisiones y casualidades van construyendo el destino. Cabos sueltos, detalles ínfimos, imprevistos. Hijas, el destino es una maquinaria precisa y minuciosa que va reuniendo todas las piezas. El destino tiene paciencia milenaria y herramientas in imaginadas por nosotros…- _

_-¿Entonces estamos condicionados por nuestro destino? ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?- _

_-No, como todo gran estratega tiene una debilidad, y la debilidad del destino, son las acciones humanas. Eso, es lo único que puede cambiarlo.__  
__Las acciones y decisiones acertadas podrán cambiar el destino, o ir finalmente a su encuentro, pero en definitiva, lo que deba ser, será._

_-Hijas queridas, n__o sabemos bien a donde vamos, pero sabemos bien donde no debemos ir, eso, tiene que guiarnos. Las señales van a ser confusas. Tal vez no sepamos en que confiar, en que creer… hay que dejarse guiar por la intuición, y confiemos, confiemos en que podemos cambiar el destino con la única arma que tenemos…-_

_-No comprendo… ¿Cuál es nuestro destino? ¿Por qué lo tenemos que cambiarlo?...-_

_-Todas nosotras no llegamos acá por obra del destino sino por obra de las acciones humanas de alguien, de Daphne Greengras, mi tía, ella nos trajo porque todas nosotras tenemos una misión, algo por lo cual existimos, Daphne sabía que la única forma de protegernos era trayéndonos a con los Beresford. Nuestras vidas se vieron influenciadas por magos tenebrosos, ellos nos querían, querían poder manipular nuestras habilidades, porque saben que con ellas serian invencibles, creyeron que matando a nuestros padres cada una de nosotras iba a caer en su poder, logrando aislarnos, llenándonos de odio, de desesperanza iban a manipularlos para que hiciéramos lo que ellos querían, destruir el mundo mágico, llenarlo de miedo, imponer una especie de dictadura donde nosotras seriamos las joyas de su corona… Pero ellos no tuvieron en cuenta que Daphne tenia otro plan, iba a torcer su destino, iba a sacrificar su vida, pero también iba a salvarnos del infierno, tardo casi dieciséis años, cada día que pasaba ella tenia más en claro cual era su misión, encargarse de que cada una de nosotras fuéramos concientes de la nuestra, que cada una de nosotras pudiéramos escapar del destino macabro que tenían preparado. Así fue como nos fue buscando, nos rescato a cada una de nosotras y nos puso a salvo donde nada ni nadie nos pudiera dañar, nos trajo a este hogar con estos padres hasta que estuviéramos listas…-_

_-¿Listas?- _

_-Listas para nuestra misión… Nosotras formamos un circulo de protección, nuestras energías están interconectada formando un gran circulo de protección, y mientras permanezcamos unidas ese circulo es casi irrompible, el objetivo del circulo no es solo protegernos a nosotras mismas sino también es salvar la Paz- _

_-¿Cómo se supone…?-_

_-Eso es algo que vamos a saber el en el tiempo correcto… Por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es prepararnos, las cosas son complicadas, el futuro se auguria difuso y peligroso, tenemos que ser concientes de que todo forma parte de una gran historia que se está escribiendo permanentemente y así pasan cosas de la manera más misteriosa. Por más que hagamos de todo, lo que deba ser...será.__  
__Todo tiene un sentido, aunque no siempre entendamos cuál es._

_Desde ese día cada minuto de mi vida viví condicionada por mi misión, siempre con la intriga sobre el destino, con el miedo al fracaso, con la sensación de que cada día alguien puede romper el circulo, puede dañar a alguna de mis hermanas o incluso a mis padres. Cada noche intento entrar en contacto con algún miembro de la familia y solo puedo sentirme por unos minutos en paz cuando se que están todos bien, varias veces me propuse volver a casa, pero hoy, casi nueve años después de esa charla soy capaz de comprender que La vida no da a elegir, te pone en un lugar y en un tiempo, el desafío es aceptar como viene el presente y a partir de ahí avanzar y hacer algo distinto con eso que te tocó en suerte._

_Todo tiene un sentido y quizás el de este viaje sea por fin hallarme a mi misma, darme cuenta que a parte de ser una pieza de un circulo y una potencial arma de dominación de masas hay algo más, un sueño, un amor, una historia que están esperando por mi, una búsqueda de la cual no tengo conciencia pero que es seguro que no debo perderme._

_Mama siempre dijo que tener una necesidad es útil. Nos pone en movimiento para satisfacer esa necesidad._

_Tener un deseo es más potente aún. Cuando deseamos algo con el alma, cada célula de nuestro cuerpo se esfuerza por lograrlo._

_Tener un sueño es algo de una fuerza casi sobrenatural. Nos esforzamos durante días, meses, años, par alcanzar ese sueño. Un sueño que nos puede cambiar la vida.__  
__Pero necesidades, deseos y sueños son pequeños al lado de la utopía. Tener una utopía es algo superior, algo vital. Una necesidad, un deseo, un sueño, pueden cambiar nuestra vida, pero una utopía puede cambiar el mundo. Y para bien o para mal, esa es la utopía de todos. Y en cierto punto eso es lo que busco casi desesperadamente, una utopía, algo que no solo cambie mi mundo y mi destino sino el de todos. Para tener una utopía hay que tener fé, para creer que eso que deseamos es posible. Una utopía, por definición, es algo que no existe, un puerto inalcanzable, pero necesario para viajar. La utopía es una llamada a la ilusión, al inconformismo, a la rebeldía, al compromiso. La utopía es una llamada a la esperanza. Por eso, para cambiar el mundo, es tan necesaria. Y por eso la busco con tanta desesperación, porque se que una utopía es eso imposible que se puede volver posible algún día, es la realización máxima de todos nuestros deseos y esfuerzos, es la promesa de algo mejor, una utopía es la meta de los soñadores, y aunque no me guste admitirlo, en eso me parezco a mi madre, soy irremediablemente una soñadora… algo frustrada, lo reconozco, pero una soñadora al fin. _

Era de madrugada y los pálidos rayos de la luna se filtraban por las cortinas de la habitación, la chica miro a su lado y vio a su compañero de cama desde hacia mas o menos dos meses, se encontraba pacíficamente tendido, entregado al sueño mientras ella se había pasado mas de la mitad de la noche recordando algunos de los momentos mas importantes de su vida. Nuevamente volvió a sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

-Otra vez desvelada- la voz somnolienta de Leone la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Algo así, estaba simplemente pensando-

-Ah… nada más peligroso que eso… cuando vos pensas es porque algo te tenes entre manos _carisima- _la chica rió

-Estas empezando a conocerme bastante bien _caro-_

-¿Será que me estoy empezando a enamorar?- la mujer lo miro y el pudo notar una nota de temor en sus ojos.- Ya lo se, amor, sentimientos, constancia MIEDO- ambos rieron ante el comentario de Leone.- ¿Alguna vez me vas a explicar por que tanta negación al amor?- sin decir una palabra mas lo beso y el comprendió que era inútil intentar sacarle algo, ella jamás diría nada, y lo más triste, comprendió que esa seria la ultima noche que pasaría junto a ella. Él sabia desde el principio que no debía enamorarse, esa era la única condición que se habían impuesto, ella fue clara cuando le dijo que si alguno de los dos se enamoraba ese sería el punto final de la relación. El sabía desde un principio que la advertencia era para él, dudaba que esa mujer hermosa, con sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos violeta pudiera enamorarse, si bien todo en ella era fascinante el era conciente de que su corazón era inalcanzable.

Por la mañana Leone despertó solo, a su lado solo había una nota que decía "_Adios y Gracias"_ . Miro con cierta desolación el lugar vacío de la cama, todavía percibía en el él olor al perfume de jazmines de la mujer con la que había hecho el amor tantas veces, estaba impregnado en la almohada, en las sabanas y por mucho que le doliera también en su piel, Leone era conciente que desde ese día la llevaría bajo su piel. Sin decir una palabra se asomo a la ventana y observo como amanecía, en el horizonte vio la figura de ella alejándose montada sobre Cleo, la yegua pura sangre que hasta hacia cuatro horas dormía en el establo, sin apartar su mirada de la figura de la mujer y el caballo murmuro "_Adios Cara·"_.


	11. Capitulo X: Atrapadas

**Capítulo XI: Atrapadas.**

-¿Falta mucho Eileen? Esto de jugar a ser un maniquí me pone bastante irritable-

-Si queres que me apure entonces deja de moverte, no puedo arreglar este desastre con vos moviéndote…-

-Eso Isabella, deja de ser tan insoportablemente quejumbrosa, Eileen esta haciendo lo mejor que puede con lo que tiene…- todas las mujeres que se encontraban en la habitación rieron ante el comentario.

-Que chistosa Ariel, ya te va a llegar el turno de disfrazarte de muñeca de torta… Ay! Eileen me picaste…-

-Lo siento, pero te dije que te estés quieta no puedo arreglar el vestido si vos te moves constantemente Bel-

La muchacha siguió refunfuñando mientras Eileen seguía haciendo apaciblemente su trabajo. Luego de tres cuartos de hora entraron a la habitación dos mujeres pelirrojas, la mayor traía una bandeja con vasos de cerveza de mantequilla mientras la más joven traía un plato cargado de lo que parecían galletas de chocolate.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos queridas?-

-Muy bien señora Weasley-

-Querida llamame Molly, dentro de poco nos vamos a convertir en familia.- Eileen sonrio a la Molly quien tenia una expresión bondadosa en el rostro

-ahora que termine con Bel, si es que logra quedarse quieta antes de que le aplique un hechizo, pensaba seguir con los vestidos de Victorie y Ariel-

- ¿Puedo cargar a Dora mientras te prueban el vestido Vic?- pregunto la voz Sky mientras observaba con adoración a la pequeña que cambiaba sus cabellos de color con solo cerrar sus ojos.

-¿Practicando Sky?- todos voltearon a ver quien había sido la autora del comentario satírico.

-Carol- cuatro personas se abalanzaron sobre la flacucha figura de Carol quien sonreía de lado apoyada contra el marco de la puerta en una pose muy característica de ella.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ibas a venir?-

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?-

-Hey! De a una a la vez, Amy, llegue hoy por la mañana, Ariel, le avise a Celeste que iba a venir, pero supongo que convenientemente lo olvido- le guiño un ojo a su hermana- Entre por la chimenea, ¿por donde mas podría haber entrado, por la puerta?, Arthur me dijo que estaban acá haciendo "cosas femeninas", y todavía no se cuento tiempo me voy a quedar-

-¿Saben mama y papa que llegaste Carol?- ahora era Sky quien hablaba.

-Si, use la chimenea de casa para venir hasta acá, mama y papa les mandan saludos y me dijo que le diga a Bel que no llegue tarde a la cena otra vez- Isabella enrojeció y asintió al mismo tiempo que abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana.

-Volviendo a lo importante, ¿estabas acaso practicando para cuando te toque?- pregunto mientras veía a Sky con Ninphadora en brazos. Ante esa pregunta hubo diferentes respuestas, la mirada brillosa y esperanzadora de Molly Weasley, la mirada horrorizada de Ginebra Potter al imaginar a su bebe siendo padre y a ella misma abuela, y la mirada extraña que lanzo Sky a su hermana.- No te pongas asi hermanita, fue simplemente una broma…-

-Además estoy muy joven para ser abuela- todos miraron a Ginny y rompieron en carcajadas.

Mientras esto pasaba en la madriguera en algún lugar perdido de América había una reunión peculiar.

-¿Señor, me mando a llamar?-

-Si, ¿las tienen?-

-Si, Montagne esta en camino con ellas-

-Muy bien, avísenme cuando estén acá- la figura vestida de negro asintió ante la orden de su superior y con una reverencia se encamino hasta la puerta- Una cosa más, no quiero que sufran ni un rasguño, limítense a aturdirlas, las necesitamos vivas y calmadas no heridas y mucho menos muertas ¿me explique bien?- la figura asintió sumisamente.- Excelente- la figura salio presurosamente de la habitación dejando a su maestro con una sensación de triunfo.

-Blaise cálmate-

-¿Me estas hablando enserio? ¿Realmente me estas pidiendo que me calme? Tienen a mi hija-

- Si, que también es mi prima, pero entrando en un estado histérico no ganamos nada, tenemos que estar calmados para poder hacer algo por ella… por las dos, por Elizabeth y por Rose.-

-Esto ya llego demasiado lejos, yo ya no entiendo que se supone que esta pasando… lo único que se es que quiero a mi hija sana, salvo y lejos de toda esta locura-

-Lo siento Blaise, pero lejos de esto no va a poder estar, este es su destino, es ahora de que todas las fichas comiencen a ordenarse…-

Blaise Zabinni había llegado hacia unas seis horas a la residencia Beresford con la aterradora noticia de que Isabella y Rose habían desaparecido, esa mañana había habido una excursión al pueblo y ellas no habían vuelto por la tarde, nadie sabia donde estaban, la directora de Hogwarts había llamado a las familias y en cuanto Blaise escucho la noticia supo que solo había una persona que podía hacer algo por Lizie.

Desde que Daphne lo había puesto al corriente de algunas de las cosas, entre ellas de la existencia de Pandora y de la importancia que iba a tener en la misión de Lizie, Blaise había intentado proteger a Elizabeth de todo tipo de implicaciones, en otras palabras había tratado inútilmente de protegerla del destino, que ahora veía se estaba cerniendo abruptamente por cada rendija de su vida y de la de su hija. Después de la reunión con Mcgonagall Blaise supo a quien tenia que recurrir, era la única esperanza que tenía.

-Dora, ¿me llamaste?-

-Si Elle, ¿podes intentar calmar a Blaise? esta por entrar en un colapso histerico y eso no va a ser de ayuda- Elle asintió, se acerco hasta Blaise y coloco sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y se concentro profundamente, pocos minutos después se movio de al lado de Blaise silenciosamente. -¿Mejor?- pregunto Pandora a Blaise quien asintio.- ¿Papa descubrió algo?-

-No, el localizador del colgante esta como anulado y Rose no tiene su móvil encima, cosa obvia teniendo en cuenta que se encuentra en Hogwarts donde no lo necesita.-

-¿Y Charly?-

-No puede hacer nada, no conoce a Elizabeth ni a Rose.- Blaise las miraba algo confundido.

-Charly puede "meterse" en la mente de cualquier persona siempre y cuando conozca la esencia de la misma, puede sentir y ver lo que la otra persona siente y ve-

-Lo cual nos seria muy útil si conociera la esencia de alguna de las dos…- termino de decir Charly en lugar de Pandora. Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos hasta que el resto de Olivia se ilumino.

-Vos no conoces la esencia de la mente de ninguna de las dos, pero Blaise si…- Charly sonrio

-Si el me muestra la esencia de la mente de Elizabeth quizás pueda encontrarla, pero el va a tener que concentrarse mucho, va a ser algo difícil de otra manera…-

-¿Crees que…?- Blaise asintió- Tenes que pensar en Elizabeth, necesitamos que te concentres mucho en Elizabeth…- Charly cerro los ojos e intento percibir la esencia de Elizabeth.

-Es inútil, veo borroso, como si estuviera viendo tras un velo…-

Pandora salió de la habitación, el ambiente en el comedor de la casa de los Beresford no era mucho mejor pero por lo menos no tendría que lidiar con la expresión de desolación de Blaise ante la incertidumbre sobre el paradero de Lizie. Pandora se sento en uno de los sillones cerca de la ventana, se sentia agotada, como si la responsabilidad de toda su vida le pesara demasiado.

_Era de noche y la habitación estaba escasamente iluminada, alrededor solo se podían percibir algunos pasos perdidos que venían diferentes lugares. En el húmedo suelo se encontraban tres personas, una tenia entre sus manos una ruana ovillada a la cual abrazaba fuertemente, las otras dos se abrazaban entre si en un intento inútil de darse calor. De repente a la habitación entro un halo de luz proveniente de una puerta abierta por la cual ingreso una figura con una capa negra, se acerco a la mujer de la ruana, esta intento inútilmente cubrir con su cuerpo la ruana evitando que el hombre pudiera tocarla, las otras dos muejres intentaron defender a la mujer de la ruana pero fueron lanzadas contra las paredes con un hechizo aturdidor._

_-No te pongas difícil Anna, dame lo que quiero y todo va a estar bien…- _

_-No…- _

_-Anna sabes que voy a conseguir lo que quiera con o sin tu ayuda…- _

_- Por favor no…- sin decir nada más el hombre disparo un haz de luz verde de su varita, el grito de Anna sonó por toda la habitación, desesperado y escalofriante, antes de que su cuerpo cayera y el silencio reinara en la habitación. El hombre tomo la ruana del suelo y la abrió observando fríamente a la bebe que había dentro.- Te dije Anna que siempre consigo lo que quiero.- _

-Pandora,¿estas bien?- la mano de Olivia la saco de su trance.

-Si… yo…- Pandora noto que las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sentía el sudor frió sobre todo su cuerpo.

-Estabas gritando y creímos que algo te había pasado.-

-Tuve una visión…-

-¿Qué viste?- ahora era la voz de Mia la que la interrogaba.

-Las vi a las dos, a Lizie y a Rose, estaban en un calabozo junto a una mujer que tenia un bebe en brazos, él la mato para llevarse a la niña-

-¿Él?-

-Si, un hombre vestido de negro, tenia una voz escalofriante, le dijo que se la diera, cuando ella se nego intento atacarla, Rose y Lizie quisieron ayudar pero las aturdió, luego la… la…-Pandora comenzó a llorar- la mato…- la frase quedo flotando en el aire mientras las imágenes seguían sucediéndose en la mente de Pandora.

-No- un gemido escapo de los labios de Charly quien se encontraba pálida y horrorizada- Leone…- todos la miraron y como un rayo Elle se acerco a ella y la agarro justo antes de que sus piernas fallaran.

-Yo se quien es… el hombre… Leone- Pandora la miro con un atisbo de esperanza.

-¿Lo conoces?- Charly asintió- ¿podes…?- volvió a asentir y todos se quedaron en silencio mientras ella se concentraba en su objetivo.

-Se encuentran en Brasil, en el corazón de la selva, es un lugar protegido así como Hogwarts-

-Entonces no vamos a poder…-

-Ella puede entrar en la mente del hombre de la capa, por ende su mente es la que le dice la localización exacta del lugar a donde vamos…- Mia tenia una nota de alegría en la voz.

-Vamos.- la voz de Pandora no vacilo ni un segundo.

-Yo voy- dijo Olivia

-Yo tambien- la siguió Bella

-Ni hablar, no me voy a perder de la diversión.- todos miraron a Mia.

-No se si es buena idea que vengan todas, alguien se va a tener que quedar con Blaise-

-Mama ya se esta ocupando de eso y papa esta preparando todo para el regreso.-

-¿Están seguras?- todas asintieron y partieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Rose, Elizabeth y la pequeña bebe. 


	12. Capitulo XI: El rescate

**Capitulo XI: El rescate**

Era una típica noche brasileña, húmeda y calurosa, Pandora y Mia iban en el auto de Mia, un Aston Martin vanquish color negro, Olivia y Charly iban en el auto de Olivia un Porsche Panamera color gris plomo y Bella y Elle iban en el auto de Bella, un BMW Z4 coupe color gris claro, los tres autos se encontraban sobre volando el continente americano, a la altura de Republica Dominicana. Primeramente habían decidido transportarse pero sabían que era imposible hacerlo sin despertar las sospechas de los secuestradores, así que habían decidido tomar los autos y encaminarse.

-¿Dónde Charly?- la voz de Olivia quien iba al volante, estaba tensa, odiaba tener que viajar a velocidades extremas.

- latitud 15º bajo la línea del ecuador y longitud 45º- contesto sin ningún tipo de emoción Charly.

-¿Cómo podes saber tan exactamente donde ir?...-

-Simplemente lo sé Livia, no preguntes más-

-Avísale a las otras las coordenadas, lo que menos queremos es tener que perder tiempo en encontrarnos- Charly asintió y cerro los ojos concentrándose.

_-Bella, el lugar se encuentra en la latitud 15º bajo la línea del ecuador y longitud 45º, nosotras ya nos dirigimos hacia alla-_

_-Entendido Charly- _

_-Mia, el lugar se encuentra en la latitud 15º bajo el ecuador y longitud 45º, las otras ya se dirigen para alla-_

_-Entendido hermanita- _

Ninguna de las otras hermanas dijo nada en lo que quedo del recorrido.

Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar indicado por Charly usaron un hechizo invisible para cubrir sus vehículos, estos quedaron ocultos a la vista de todo el mundo menos de Olivia y Mia quienes eran las dueñas.

-Bien, nos vamos a tener que dividir en grupos de dos para poder flanquear todas las posibles entradas, Mia y Bella, ustedes van a buscar a la bebe, van a entrar por la puerta que esta en el lado sur, Livia y Elle ustedes tienen que revisar la base de datos y ver de que se viene todo esto, su entrada se encuentra en el lado oeste, si encuentran alguna otra victima intenten salvarla, esa va a ser una prioridad en caso de elegir y Charly y yo vamos a buscar a Rose y a Elizabeth, nuestra entrada se encuentra por el norte ¿estamos de acuerdo?- todas asintieron ante las rápidas indicaciones de Pandora.- Bien, antes de salir papa me dio estos auriculares para mantenernos conectadas entre nosotras, ya saben que ante cualquier peligro tienen la obligación de defenderse sin importar como, una vez que cumplan lo que tenían que hacer tienen que volver al auto e irse lo más rápido posible, la prioridad es rescatar a las secuestradas y sacarlas de acá, ¿entendido?- todas volvieron a asentir y Pandora paso los micrófonos, cada una se coloco el suyo- ¿Tiene sus herramientas muchachas?- otra vez hubo un asentimiento grupal- entonces, buena suerte y recuerden avisar cuando estén adentro y cuando estén fuera, si alguna necesita ayuda ya sabe que hacer- todas se miraron con un brillo de camaradería en los ojos y se dividieron dirigiéndose cada una a su camino.

_**Zona Oeste**_

Livia y Elle corrían furiosamente por entre los árboles, Elle podía sentir los desgarraduras en los brazos mientras pasaba entre las ramas pero no pensaba detenerse, estaba demasiado concentrada en llegar a la entrada sur, a su lado iba Livia quien intentaba concentrarse en caso de que alguna de sus hermanas dijera algo. Luego de unos minutos encontraron lo que estaban buscando, la puerta se imponía ante ellas como una fortaleza de metal, no tenia cerraduras y Olivia pudo notar que el hechizo usado en ella era un encantamiento de una complejidad pocas veces visto.

-Vaya, parece que lo que están ocultando es importante, el hechizo usado en esta puerta es de un nivel de complejidad muy alto- Elle sonrió, conocía a Olivia lo suficiente para saber que tenia un plan.

-¿Cuál es el plan Liv?- Olivia la miro con aire malicioso.

-¿Ves esa ventana?- Elle sonrió y asintió- bueno observa esto- Olivia cerro sus ojos y tomo de la mano a Elle, de pronto una ráfaga de viento soplo en la calurosa noche brasileña, el viento se iba intensificando y daba vueltas ciclónicas convirtiéndose rápidamente en un ciclón tropical que las arrastro del suelo y las elevo hasta la altura de la ventana donde con un simple salto ingresaron.

-Definitivamente Liv sos la mejor en lo tuyo, jamás me canso de verte hacer eso…-

-Gracias- Olivia sonrió complacida ante el cumplido.- ¿Ahora que?-

-Supongo que debe haber alguna puerta trampa o algo similar-

-Si, yo creo lo mismo, pero no podemos usar magia, eso los alertaría…- ninguna de las dos dijo nada, intentando pensar que hacer.

-Liv- Olivia se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz de Elle quien se encontraba apoyada contra la pared.- Siento algo- Olivia se acerco hasta su hermana.- Son vibraciones extrañas…-

-Se escucha como si fuera un sollozo débil- Elle asintió y ambas siguieron escuchando. Del otro lado de la pared se escuchaba el sollozo de una niña pequeña.

-Suena como una niña- Olivia asintió.

-¿Podes…?-

-Lo voy a intentar, no estoy segura.- Elle cerro los ojos y se concentro en la niña del otro lado del muro. Luego de unos minutos la niña dejo de sollozar.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- la voz de la niña era dulce y aguda.

-Venimos a buscarte pequeña- la voz de Olivia sonó tranquila mientras Elle intentaba percibir el estado de animo de la pequeña y manejarlo.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Luz-la voz de la niña era baja y llena de miedo aunque por lo menos Elle había logrado que dejara de sollozar.

-Luz, ¿de ese lado ves alguna forma de entrar o salir de la habitación?- la niña se quedo callada unos segundos.

-Si, de este lado hay una puerta, los señores malos la abren apoyando su varita en un hoyo en la pared, luego dicen "Salazar" y la puerta se abre-Olivia busco en la pared a tientas por algún hoyo o hendidura en la pared, luego de unos 10 minutos de búsqueda la encontró.

-Bien, ¿sabes pedir Elle?- Elle asintió - entonces empeza a rogarle a Merlín que esto funcione.- Olivia apoyo su varita sobre la muesca y dijo "Salazar", pasaron unos segundos hasta que en la pares aparecieron dos puertas una de metal y la otra de madera, la de metal seria seguramente en la que se encontraría atrapada la pequeña niña. Cuando la abrieron encontraron una imagen estremecedora, la habitación estaba llena de aparatos, algunos les eran desconocidos y otros los conocían a la perfección, en el centro había una camilla en la que se encontraba acostada una niña de no mas de cinco años vestida totalmente de blanco. Elle se acerco rápidamente hacía la pequeña, la imagen que vio la dejo helada, la pequeña tenia los cabellos rubios opacos y sin vida, al igual que sus ojos que eran de un color verde intenso, Elle estaba segura que brillarían mucho cuando la niña sonreía, en ese momento se encontraba flotando en la luz difusa y blanca de la sala, con cables que la unían a un monitor que daban una señal sobre sus ondas cerebrales, la pequeña estaba tan pálida como la sábana, tenia marcas por todo el cuerpo, de lo que Elle creyó habrían sido pruebas anteriores. Elle se sintió paralizada y desolada ante la imagen de la pequeña la cual tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Luz?- la niña la miro temerosa.- Quédate muy quieta mientras te saco de esto- la pequeña se quedo estática mientras veía como Elle le sacaba cuidadosamente todas las conexiones. Una vez que estuvo liberada luz se abrazo a las piernas de Olivia y comenzó a llorar, la mujer se arrodillo a su altura y la acuno en sus brazos.

-Fuiste muy valiente Luz, pero necesitamos saber si hay alguien más acá- la niña asintió.

-Mi mama y mi hermanita, nos trajeron porque nos querían hacer pruebas a Luna y a mi- Elle y Livia se miraron.

-Tenemos que sacarla de acá-

-No puede salir sola y no podemos tampoco dejarla-

-Vamos a tener que llevarla con nosotras…-

-Elle eso es demasiado peli…- antes de que pudieran seguir hablando a la habitación ingresaron tres hombres, dos llevaban túnicas negras que les cubrían el rostro y el tercero tenia el aspecto de un medico, vestía un delantal blanco y traía una inyecciones en una bandeja. Elle y Olivia se quedaron heladas ante los tres hombres.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto uno de los hombres con túnica mientras miraba toda la habitación.

-Vine hace menos de media hora a colocarle un sedante y estaba en esa camilla- la voz del medico era desesperada y su mirada incrédula.

-Evidentemente no esta en esta habitación…- la voz provenía del segundo hombre vestido de negro. Saco su varita y con un simple encantamiento hizo sonar una alarma. En menos de dos minutos a la habitación se lleno de por lo menos seis personas vestidas con túnicas color gris humo.- La niña desapareció, quiero que la encuentren, la necesitamos con vida y sin un rasguño- todas las figuras asintieron y salieron disparadas de la habitación. Los dos hombres ocultos en las túnicas que habían ingresado inicialmente a la habitación seguían estáticos, mientras el medico revisaba frenéticamente la habitación en busca de una explicación. El medico se acerco a menos de veinte centímetros y antes de que pudiera acercarse más un rayo verde le dio de lleno en la espalda acabando así con su vida. Elle y Olivia miraron incrédulas hacía la figura que estaba empuñando una varita.

-Creo haberle dicho que no me gustaban los errores…- sin decir nada más las dos figuras salieron dejando el cuerpo del medico muerto en medio de la habitación. Cuando se convencieron de que las dos figuras se habían retirado las dos mujeres pudieron recuperar la movilidad.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso…?- la voz de Elle era incrédula.

-No tengo idea…- las dos mujeres voltearon al escuchar la risa de la niña.- ¿Luz?- la niña sonrió con una risita deslumbrante.- ¿Vos hiciste esto?- la pequeña asintió- ¿Cómo?-

-Solo tengo que pensar en que no quiero que me vean y si toco a otra persona tampoco la ven- Luz toco a Elle y ambas se volvieron invisibles. Olivia estaba atónita mientras veía lo que la niña hacía.

-Bien eso cambia las cosas, Luz- la niña la miro atentamente- ¿Podes mantenernos invisibles mientras buscamos lo que necesitamos e intentamos salir de acá?- la niña asintió. Olivia la tomo en brazos y Elle tomo una de sus manos.

-Ya esta- la voz de Luz sonaba tranquila, como si tuviera plena confianza en su habilidad.

De esa forma salieron por la misma puerta que los hombres de las túnicas habían usado. Salieron a un pasillo blanco que en ambos lados tenían puertas blancas cada una con un numero en negro.

_-Elle ¿me escuchas?-_

_-Si Charly- _

_-Tienen que ir a la puerta con el numero 509, esta en el quinto piso, al final de los pasillos hay unas escaleras, suban por ellas hasta el quinto piso, tienen tomar los archivos relacionados con nuestras familias, con los Zabinni, con los Potter, con los Weasley y todos aquellos que les parescan importantes ellos no se pueden quedar con ningún registro, así que cuando junten lo que nosotras necesitamos van a tener que deshecarse del resto de las cosa, cuando concluyan esa tarea salgan por la puerta que se encuentra en el segundo piso, junto a la puerta 230- _

_-Gracias Charly, ya estabamos algo perdidas-_

_-Es un placer- _

Sin decir nada más se encaminaron hacia donde Charly les había indicado. Una vez en el quinto piso pudieron identificar la puerta a la cual se había referido su hermana, antes de poder acercar se lo suficiente notaron que de ella salía un hombre vestido con una túnica gris plomo, Elle agarro su varita sin soltar la mano de Luz y lanzo un hechizo aturdidor logrando confundir al hombre, luego aprovecharon la distracción y se colaron por la puerta abierta.

Dentro de la habitación había varios archivadores, Olivia senti a Luz en uno de los sillones con al orden de mantenerse invisible y después comenzaron al busqueda.

-Acá están los de Mia, Bella y Pandora-

-Y acá están los míos, los de tu familia y los de Charly y los de Luz y Luna Clearweather.- Con un simple movimiento de varita compilaron todos los archivos que necesitarían y con otro movimiento apilaron el resto de cosas.- Bien Liv, es tu turno- Olivia puso las manos sobre la parva de papeles y con un soplido los papeles empezaron a arder, cuando ya no eran mas que cenizas lanzo otro soplido que se convirtió en una ráfaga que arrastro las cenizas por doquier.

-Hecho- ambas se miraron satisfechas, luego Olivia tomo a Luz nuevamente en sus brazos y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

La huida fue rapida y limpia, solo tuvieron que desmayar a tres guardias en todo el camino y en menos de 20 minutos estaban saliendo por la puerta del segundo piso, cuando lograron salir del gran edificio se dirigieron hasta el auto de Olivia.

-_Pandora ya estamos afuera- _

el cual estaba aparcado detrás de un árbol, Livia coloco a Luz en el asiento trasero y luego se monto al volante.

_-Bien, vuelvan a casa y llévenle a papa lo que tienen, si en dos horas no estamos todas en casa ya saben cual es el procedimiento- _

Sin decir una palabra más Olivia puso el auto en marcha y el auto dio un poderoso rugido.

_**Zona Norte**_

-¿Algún plan de acción o simple improvisación hermanita?-

- Voy a dejar que me atrapen…-

-¿Qué vos que…?-

-Eso va a servir de distracción, para darte tiempo de que busques a algún otro prisionero y luego vas a poder rastrearme para saber donde tiene a Elizabeth y a Rose…-

-Perdiste totalmente la chaveta…- la expresión de Charly era de completo horror.

-Vamos Charly…-

-Vos estas loca, es un plan casi suicida, ¿y si no te llevan al mismo lugar que a Elizabeth y a Rose? ¿Y si deciden acabar con vos antes de que supongas un problema? ¿Y si me atrapan antes de poder rastrearte y quedas atrapada? Estas totalmente loca, es demasiado peligroso-

- Es la única opción que tenemos-

-No, sabes que hay otras formas, solo tenemos que pensar-

-No hay tiempo…-

-¿Vos también con el complejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas?, creí que con mama tenia suficiente-

-Charly tenemos que hacerlo…-

-Me niego-

-Entonces lo voy a tener que hacer sola…-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, esta vez no voy a poder ser democrática, perdóname, pero es la vida de Lizie… si la vida en riesgo fuera la de Alec harías lo mismo-

-Eso es un golpe bajo hermana…-

-Lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo, con o sin tu ayuda- Charly no dijo nada pero Pandora supo que la entendía- Subí a ese árbol y lanza un hechizo contra la puerta de entrada, esta hechizada para que los hechizos reboten y golpeen al que los envío, cuando vengan los guardias me van a ver tirada en el suelo y van a creer que yo fui la que lanzo el hechizo-

Charly se escudo tras las ramas del árbol que le había indicado su hermana y lanzo un hechizo el cual reboto y dio de lleno en la rama que le servia de protección, menos de un minuto después seis guardias se acercaron a ella, uno de ellos la tomo en brazos y sintió como los pasos del eran seguidos cuidadosamente por un sequito de encapuchados.

-Llévenla con las otras dos, veremos después que hacer con ella, quizás nos sea de alguna utilidad- la voz del hombre era áspera y lasciva, Pandora sintió ganas de golpearlo pero sabia que eso le dificultaría las cosas. Percibió cuando se abría un puerta e ingresaban a una sala húmeda y mohosa, Pandora se sentía como en un deja-vu, sin ningún tipo de ceremonias el hombre que la cargaba la deposito en el suelo. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y al abrir los ojos vio a Lizie, toda ojos en su cara blanca, y la inmóvil figura de Rose, paralizada por la sorpresa.

-Vos…-

-No es momento Rose, cuando salgamos de acá prometo que vamos a hablar- Pandora giro lentamente su cuello y pudo ver la figura de Anna tirada en una esquina de la habitación.

-La mataron hace unas horas, querían a sus hijas, primero a la mas grande y luego a la bebe- la voz de Elizabeth era inexpresiva, Pandora volteo a verla bien y vio las lunas moradas bajo sus ojos y la palidez extrema de se cara, sin embargo tras ese horrible aspecto mortecino podía ver los rasgos de Daphne, los de su madre y hasta algunos propios, en un arranque temperamental la abrazo fuertemente y mientras Lizie se quedaba desconcertada e inmóvil en sus brazos.

Charly se encontraba caminando por un iluminado corredor, veía las puertas blancas numeradas e intentaba escuchar algún sonido familiar en ellas, camino hasta el final del pasillo donde por fin pudo percibir algo en la ultima de las puertas, sin pensarlo dos veces empuño su varita y lanzo un hechizo, dentro vio algo que la dejo helada por una fracción d segundo.

En la habitación se encontraba totalmente iluminada y en el centro había una camilla sobre ella se hallaba una bebe de no mas de 1 año, a cada lado de ella habia alguien, del lado derecho se encontraba un hombre vestido de blanco con una jeringa llena de sangre, del otro lado se encontraba un hombre de no mas de 24 años, alto, con cabellos color miel, musculoso y con una piel pálida que acentuaban sus ojos dorados.

-Cara, que sorprendente aunque inoportuna visita-

-Lamento no haber avisado, pero no tenia decidido hacer un viaje…- Charly lo miro desafiante- No me vas a presentar a tu…-torcio le gesto significativamente antes de terminar-amigo…-

-El señor Hale, la señorita…- Leone miro directamente a Charly- nunca me dijiste tu apellido _cara-_

-No es necesario, pueden llamarme Charly- Charly intento analizar a sus oponentes, concentro su atención en Hale mientras intentaba meterse en su mente.

-Así que Charly, ¿a que se debe el placer de tu visita?-

-Vine a buscar a alguien, de hecho justamente vine a buscar a la niña, así que seria genial si me dejan tomarla e irme pacíficamente-

-Lo siento _cara _pero me es imposible concederte _ese_ deseo en particular- Charly pudo ver como sonreía Leone al hacer referencia a las noches en que habían compartido, eso la enfureció, pero no iba a dejar que su temperamento arruinara las cosas.

-Lo supuse…- Charly pudo leer en su mente como Leone intentaba armar una estrategia- Yo que vos no haría eso _caro, _puede ser peligroso, la habitación esta llena de cristales refractarios, podrías fallar y matar por accidente a la pequeña a tu amigo el doc.-Leone la miro con ojos desorbitados mientras la sonrisa de Charly se ampliaba. Cuatro cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, Leone tomo su varita, Charly lanzo un hechizo _expelliarmus, _el doctor toco con su varita un punto de la pared que hizo sonar una alarma y la niña empezó a llorar.-Hombres, nunca saben como tratar con niños- Hale intento lanzar un hechizo a Charly quien lo esquivo audazmente-Vamos Doc, no se ponga en ese plan- el doctoro lanzo otro hechizo y antes de poder lanzar un tercero recibió un golpe de la varita de Charly quien tomo a la niña y salio por el corredor dejando atrás a Leone y a Hale.

-Bien pequeña, analicemos las posibilidades, si vamos por la derecha, nos atrapan, si vamos por la izquierda, no hacen vomito de gigante, ¿Qué hacemos?...-Charly penso por unos momentos- Claro, arriba- lanzo un hechizo de levitación justo al mismo tiempo que por el corredor debajo de ellas pasaban por lo menos 12 figuras vestidas de negro. Cuando el peligro hubo pasado volvieron a tierra y se refugiaron en una habitación que citaba el numero 385, Charly intento concentrarse para poder rastrear a Pandora y antes de que pudiera reaccionar dos figuras vestidas de negro la tomaron de los brazos.

_**Zona Sur**_

-Bella mira, allá hay alguien-

-Si lo veo- ambas se acercaron lentamente hacia las dos figura enfundada en túnicas gris plomo.- Están haciendo guardia- Mia asintió en silencio- a la cuenta de tres- antes de que ninguna de las dos figuras pudiera darse cuenta dos hechizos aturdidores le dieron de lleno en el pecho. Las dos figuras cayeron al suelo, Bella y Mia se acercaron y muy delicadamente comenzaron a desvestirlos, cuando terminaron su tarea y se encontraron con las túnicas puestas se pararon a ver a los dos hombres desmayados.

-Bueno ¿y ahora que hacemos con los fiambres?, claramente no podemos dejarlos acá y pretender que nadie se alarme-

-¿Tras los arbustos?-

-Buen plan- ambas llevaron a los espías desmayados tras unos arbustos y conjuraron una soga para atarlos.

-Ahora si muchachos, sean buenitos y no nos delaten- Mia rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su hermana.

-Vamos Bella, no hay tiempo-

Ambas se acercaron a la puerta de entrada del edificio y antes de poder siquiera intentar hacer algo una voz las llamo desde adentro.

-Maddock Selwyn entren en este momento, alguien intento forzar el acceso norte- Mia y Bella se encaminaron junto a cuatro guardias mas a ver quien había intentado forzar la entrada, y aunque sabían la respuesta eso no impidió que se les helara la sangre al ver el cuerpo de Pandora inerte sobre el pasto frente a la entrada norte- parece que tu idea de la barrera funciono Maddock, la intrusa fue atacada con su propio hechizo.

-Llévenla con las otras dos, veremos después que hacer con ella, quizás nos sea de alguna utilidad- la voz del hombre era áspera y lasciva, Bella sintio que se le revolvia el estomago mientras Mia sentia el poder de su varita en la mano. Bella y Mia acompañaron al hombre hasta una puerta, el hombre entro y salio en menos de dos minutos sin Pandora, y antes de poder reaccionar dos sonidos agudos y molestos sonaron por todo el lugar.

-Estamos siendo atacados, vos Swyer, Maddock y Selwyn vallan al tercer piso, el resto al quinto piso- in decir una palabra ambas mujeres siguieron a Swyer hasta que perdieron de vista al resto de los guardias, vieron como Charly ingresaba a una habitación, en sus brazos tenia una niña.

-Ahí la intru…-pero antes de poder decir nada un hechizo golpeo de lleno a Swyer dejandolo inconciente, Bella y Mia entraron a la habitación, dentro estaba Charly intentando concentrarse, la niña yacía en uno de sus brazos. Ambas se dirigieron hasta el centro de la habitación y la tomaron cada una de un brazo.

-Charly- la aludida pudo reconocer la voz de Mia

-¿Ustedes quieren matarme de un susto?-

-Mas bien salvarte, uno de los guardias vio cuando entrabas, lo desmayamos, pero sonó la alerta, nos están buscando, tenemos que irnos ahora…- antes de continuar Mia noto la ausencia de Pandora- ¿Dónde esta Pandora?-

-En una misión suicida, quiso ir sola a buscar a Rose y Elizabeth, ahora tengo que rastrearla para poder sacarlas a las tres- Mia y Bella no dijeron nada mientras Charly se concentraba en encontrar a el resto.- Bien, están en el piso de abajo, puedo ver que encontró a las dos chiquillas, espera para que las vayamos a buscar-

-La guardia, ¿Podes saber si están cerca?-

-Solo puedo ver a Leone y a su grupo, están dando vueltas, ya mando a una parte de la guardia a cuidar de ellas-

-¿Y Elle y Livia? ¿Ya salieron?- Charly volvió a concentrarse.

-Están en eso, ellas encontraron algo más de lo que buscaban, están cerca de la salida-

-Bien, entonces nosotras también nos tendremos que poner en marcha- todas asintieron y emprendieron camino. Los corredores estaban limpios, no había guardias ni sonido alguno.

-Esto es realmente extraño, deberían estar haciendo guardia, intentando dar con nosotras…-

-No si no saben nuestro objetivo o si piensan que huimos…-

-De cualquier forma ya nos enteraremos, o nos están esperando donde tienen a Pandora o nos están esperando afuera, sea como sea esta dejo de ser una misión diplomática y pacifica-

Mia, Bella y Charly con la bebe en brazos siguieron avanzando, hasta que Charly hizo una señal.

-Hasta acá es seguro… ahora alguien va a tener que quedarse con la bebe mientras buscamos al resto- Charly y Bella miraron a Mia quien puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Ni lo sueñen, no hay posibilidades de que me quede acá mientras ustedes se arriesgan…-

-Tiene razón- Charly le hizo un guiño a Bella.- vamos a ser democráticas… yo sugiero que se quede Mia, ¿vos Bella?-

-Yo también.-

-Dos contra una, lo siento hermanita…- Mia lanzo una mirada fulminante a sus hermanas mientras estas se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba Pandora junto a Rose y Lizie. Al dar vuelta una de las esquinas se encontraron con lo que esperaban.

-Felix parece que hoy es nuestro dia de suerte… dos bellas damas nos vinieron a visitar- ninguna de las dos dijo nada, Bella intentando buscar la forma de rescatar a Pandora y Charly intentando oír lo que pensaban- pero donde están mis modales… me presento, mi nombre es Laurent y el es mi compañero Felix…-

-Miren chicos nosotras simplemente vinimos a buscar a unas personas para irnos a casa, podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil, nos dejan pasar, cogemos lo que es nuestro y nos marchamos sin decir ni pio…-

-Lo siento encanto pero no podemos acceder a lo que nos piden.-

-Entonces solo tenemos otra forma- Felix, Laurent, Bella y Charly sacaron las varitas al mismo tiempo, Laurent y Felix lanzaron dos hechizo _crucio_ mientras Charly y Bella, en una perfecta sincronización, lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor y un hechizo _protego, _que sirvió de escudo contra los hechizo _crucio_, respectivamente. Al instante los dos hombres cayeron aturdidos.

-Vamos, esto no debería ser tan sencillo, podrían haber puesto un poco más de resistencia…-

-Charly deja de fanfarronear y vamos a hacer lo que vinimos a hacer- Bella dio un golpe a la cerradura con su varita y la puerta se abrió dando paso a la habitación fría y húmeda donde se encontraban Pandora, Rose y Elizabeth, quienes estaban sentadas contra la pared.

Al ver a sus hermanas ingresar Pandora se puso de pie en un grácil movimiento y se acerco a Bella quien sonrío y la abrazo.

-Sentimos la tardanza, lo que pasa es que en el camino nos encontramos con un par de casanovas-

- No hay problema, solo saquémoslas de acá, ¿tenemos plan?-

-No, pero pongámosle que si…- ambas miraron a Charly

-Vos, la castañita-

-Rose…- le indico la castaña a Charly mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-Si eso, Rose, vos pégate a Bella- Bella levanto la mano para indicarse a si misma.- Pase lo que pase vas a tener que estar pegada a ella. Y vos…-

-Elizabeth- dijo simplemente Lizie antes de que le inventaran algún apodo como a Rose.

-Si, eso Elizabeth, vos te tenes que pegar a ella- Señalo a Pandora cuidándose de nombrarla, realmente ese no era el momento propicio para un encuentro familiar.- Vamos a salir cubriendo a Elizabeth y a Rose, yo voy al frente, ustedes me siguen por los francos, arriba esta Mia, cuando se acople a nosotras ella va a ir en el medio, ¿de acuerdo?- Bella y Pandora asintieron a un tiempo.- Bueno entonces vamos… ah y por favor ustedes dos, eviten hacer algo estupido, nada de hechizos, ni querer jugar a los súper héroes, un error y vamos a tener problemas- sin decir más la tropa de mujeres empezó la huida. Efectivamente Mia estaba escondida en un recodo del corredor, al ver a sus hermanas se acerco y se unió al plan de escape, el cual conocía de memoria, ya que Charly se había ocupado de transmitírselo. Luego de caminar tres tramos de pasillos Charly se detuvo repentinamente, dando la vuelta a un ángulo se encontraba Leone junto a tres guardias más, entre ellos Bella pudo reconocer a los dos desmayados antes de encontrar a Charly y un tercero que sorprendentemente era mujer.

-Lamento cortarles la salida muchachas pero no puedo permitir que se vayan…-

-De verdad nos gustaría quedarnos Leone, pero estamos algo complicadas de tiempo, si nos permitieras…- Los guardias sacaron sus varitas y Pandora, Charly, Mia y Bella también.- Bueno parece que no nos vamos a poder ir… aun- Charly dio énfasis a la ultima palabra. Mia le dio el bebe a Elizabeth quien lo tomo para darle la posibilidad de luchar en igualdad de condiciones.

Leone estaba luchando contra Charly, había una expresión fiera en su cara, mientras los rayos de luz ondeaban y amagaban a su alrededor, incapaces de acabar con él.

Bella estaba luchando también, a medio metro de donde se encontraba Charly, le estaba dando una ingrata sorpresa a uno de los guardianes que respondía al nombre de Jonas, Elizabeth vio con horror como una maldición asesina golpeo tan cerca de Bella que podría haberla matado.

Mia estaba entretenida con otro de los guardianes, era un hombre joven pero no carente de experiencia, dia su dificultad antes de poder desarmarlo, pero al final cayo.

La oponente de Pandora se encontraba en desventaja y por la expresión de su rostro no le gustaba la idea de que la dejaran besando el suelo, con un rápido y desleal movimiento tiro a Pandora al suelo y copio a Elizabeth, quien tenia a la bebe, del brazo, Bella quien estaba por acabar con Jonas quiso interferir pero la mirada de su hermana le dejo claro que ella se quería encargar.

-Querías jugar con los grandes querida, estas son las consecuencias- la varita de la mujer bailaba sobre el cuello de Elizabeth.

-Jessica déjalas, ellas no hicieron nada, vos me queres a mí…-

-No, yo no te quiero a vos, quiero tu sufrimiento y que más doloroso que cargar en tu conciencia con la muerte de dos personas…- dos cosas pasaron a la vez, una luz verde salio de la varita de Jessica y una luz blanca cubrió el cuerpo de Lizie y el de Luna haciendo rebotar al rayo el cual le pego de lleno al contrincante de Mia, el cual cayo de bruces al suelo.

-Te lo advertí perra, con mi prima no- Elizabeth estaba helada mientras Pandora lanzo un hechizo que alejo de Jessica de al lado de Elizabeth y la niña quienes fueron socorridas por Mia y Rose.

Jessica reinicio la pelea, esta vez rayos de luz volaban desde ambas varitas, el suelo alrededor de los pies de las brujas se levantó y agrietó. Ambas mujeres estaban luchando a muerte.

-No- siseo Pandora cuando Mia quiso ayudarla- Es algo que tengo que hacer yo, es mia…-

-¿Qué ocurrirá con tu mision cuando mueras? -se burlón Jessica haciendo cabrioles mientras las maldiciones de Pandora danzaban a su alrededor-. ¿Cuando la elegida se haya ido como Tia Daphne o con mami Elizabeth?-

-Vos… nunca… vas… a… tocar… a… mi… familia…- grito Pandora. La risa de Jessica resonó con un sonido histérico y Elizabeth supo lo que iba a ocurrir antes de que pasara, la maldición de Pandora paso bajo el brazo extendido de Jessica y la golpeo directamente en el corazón. La mueca de odio en el rostro de la mujer quedo congelada en su rostro, sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas. Este espectáculo distrajo a los guardianes de sus respectivas peleas para que Bella y Mia vencieran a sus oponentes.

-Sky- el grito broto de labios de Rose y todos voltearon a ver a Pandora, estaba estaba tumbada en el suelo, pálida y cubierta de sangre. Mia, Bella y Charly corrieron hasta Pandora quien se encontraba semiinconsciente.

-Le lanzo un hechizo sectumsempra la muy perra-la voz de Charly estaba cargada de odio.- ¿Podes hacer algo Bella?-

-No mucho, pero lo voy a intentar- Bella poso las manos sobre las heridas sangrantes de Pandora y estas empezaron a cerrar, luego de unos instantes todas se encontraban cerradas.- Las heridas están cerradas pero esta muy débil-

-¿Por qué no abre los ojos?- la voz de Elizabeth era temblorosa.

-Por la perdida de sangre, tenemos que sacarla ya de acá- Bella miro gravemente a Charly quien asintió.

Mia y Bella cargaron a Pandora mientras Charly guiaba a Rose y a Elizabeth quien cargaba a la niña e intentaba no pensar en lo ocurrido. El resto del camino hasta la puerta de salida estaba desierto, la retirada fue limpia y sin ningún otro problema. Mía fue a buscar su auto mientras las otras esperaban escondidas tras un conjunto de árboles.

_-Livia ya estamos afuera, hirieron a Pandora, ¿crees que podes traer el auto de Bella?-_

_-Si Charly, ¿Qué hacemos con el auto de Mía?- _

_-Ella ya fue a buscarlo…-_

Menos de un minuto y medio después tres autos aparecieron cortando la oscuridad con su faro.

- Elizabeth pásale al niña a Rose- Elizabeth hizo caso sin ningún tipo de replica a Mía- Charly vos sos la que conduce mas rápido, lleva a Bella, Elizabeth y Pandora en mi auto-Mia le lanzo las llaves del auto negro y medio segundo después Charly estaba poniendo en contacto el vehiculo.- Livia vos y Elle vayan en tu auto, yo llevo a Rose en el auto de Bella- Rose iba a replicar pero se lo pensó mejor, no tenia ganas de un enfrentamiento y considero que ese no era el mejor momento para pedir explicaciones así que subió sin decir palabra.

El viaje en los tres autos fue mudo, nadie dijo una palabra, el auto donde iba Pandora estaba inundado de miedo, el único sonido que rompía el silencio era el sonar de un celular.

-Es mama…- anuncio Bella tensamente

-Atende- Charly repuso sin dejar de mirar al frente, la velocidad a la que iba era escalofriante pero dentro del auto no se podía apreciar.

-Estamos camino a casa… hirieron a Pandora… si, cerré las heridas, perdió mucha sangre y esta débil pero los signos vitales son concluyentes, creo que habría que hacerle una trasfusión… si, las demás están bien, si, estamos con Rose y Elizabeth... y no se bien como decir esto pero vamos a tener un par de invitadas por un tiempo… creo… ya lo vas a ver… yo también te quiero-sin decir nada más Bella corto el teléfono.


	13. Capitulo XII: Abre tus ojos

_**Capitulo XII: Abre tus ojos**_

La llegada a la casa fue algo confusa, en cuanto aterrizaron los autos una muchedumbre de personas se acercaron de todas partes, Elizabeth pudo reconocer a su padre entre la multitud de rostros desconocidos y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Papa- la voz se le quebró y comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila pequeña, ya esta todo bien, estas con papa…- Blaise acaricio la cabeza de su hija y la abrazo más fuerte. Luego de unos instantes se separo de su hija y la miro a los ojos, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida como cuando le anunciaron la desaparición de Lizie.

Rose se sentía confundida, en cuanto bajo del auto con la niña todavía dormida en brazos sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro, al voltear vio la figura de un hombre no mucho mayor que su padre, tenia canas en las sienes y ojos azul pálidos que por algún motivo le inspiraron confianza.

-¿Rose?- ella asintió ante la pregunta del hombre- ¿Podrías darle la niña a Elle?- una mujer de ojos verdes y piel morena se acerco hasta Rose y espero hasta que esta le entrego a la niña, luego entro a la casa- Vamos, creo que necesitas una taza de té y descansar un poco- el hombre se volteo hacía Blaise- Blaise, creo que Elizabeth y vos también necesitan una taza de te, fue una noche un poco larga y todos estamos cansados- sin decir nada más Rose, Elizabeth y Blaise siguieron al hombre hasta un saloncito pequeño, tibio y acogedor, había una mesita enana sobre la cual había una tetera y una bandeja llena de bollos, el hombre, quien respondía al nombre de Thomas, sirvió las tazas de te y paso la bandeja de bollos a todos.

-¿Dónde llevaron a Sky?- el hombre miro por un momento a Rose antes de contestar.

-Están haciéndole una transfusión…-Rose miro horrorizada a Thomas quien aclaro- mi esposa es medica, te garantizo que sabe lo que hace- Pandora va a estar bien…- Antes de que Rose pudiera decir algo Olivia apareció por una puerta lateral- Elizabeth, Rose- ambas chicas miraron a Olivia- Pandora se despertó y quiere verlas…- la voz de Olivia era calmada lo cual indicaba que Pandora estaba bien. Livia las guío hasta una habitación totalmente blanca e inmaculada, una replica de una de las habitaciones de San Mungo, había dos camas, una cuna, y algunos sillones, en una de las camas estaba acostada Luz quien dormía placidamente y en la otra estaba medio sentada Pandora, mientras que en los sillones se encontraba Bella con la bebe en brazos.

-Sky- Rose se acerco a la cama y tomo la mano helada de Pandora.

-Rose, siento todo esto… pero déjame explicarte…-

-Nos mentiste Sky, a mí, a mi familia, a mi primo, a todos… ¿Quién sos? ¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Qué parte de u vida es real?-

-Es mucho más complicado de lo que imaginas Rose, no se trata de mi, es mas amplio… no puedo obligarte a escucharme y mucho menos a creerme, pero necesito que me des la posibilidad de contarte lo que esta pasando…- Rose la miro con desconfianza- Por favor…-

-Esta bien…- la mirada de Pandora era de puro agradecimiento.

-Gracias…- Pandora tomo aire y comenzó a relatar- Mi nombre real es Pandora Olympe, hija de Elizabeth y Marcus Olympe, a mis padres los mataron cuando yo era una bebe y mi tía, Daphne Greengrass me trajo a vivir con los Beresford quienes me adoptaron y me bautizaron como Celeste Beresford.-

-Pandora…- la voz de Elizabeth sonada lejana, claramente estaba en shock.

-Si Lizie, esta no debería ser la forma, pero bueno, así son las cosas… yo soy tu prima…- los ojos de Elizabeth se llenaron de lagrimas mientras se acercaba a la cama de Pandora y tocaba su rostro- Sos igual a Daphne, sus gestos, su mirada, su belleza y su misma aura…- repentinamente Rose se sintió algo extraña cosa que no paso desapercibida para Pandora quien volvió a retomar su historia- Toda mi vida me prepararon para algo, para una "misión", y esa misión es la que condiciono toda mi vida, es la que me obliga a mi y a mi familia a mantenernos en secreto, a no revelar nuestra identidad, cada una de nosotras- Pandora señalo a todas sus hermanas quienes estaban alrededor de la cama observando la conversación- tenemos algo "especial", y ese algo es lo que nos trajo a casa de Amira y Thomas, nuestros padres, ellos se ocuparon de darnos un hogar, una familia, de enseñarnos todo lo que debíamos saber y prepararnos para nuestra misión, que es algo así como el lazo que nos une, todas tenemos la misión de salvar la Paz, cada una interviene de diferente forma, como una maquina de engranajes, si falla alguna fallamos todas...-

-¿Cómo se supone que llegaron a casa de los Beresford?-

- A todas nos trajo Daphne, ella se ocupo de que cada una llegara a casa… ella instruyo a nuestros padres, nos dejos pistas, señales e indicaciones para que podamos completar nuestra misión…-

-Mi madre dejo una carta… en ella habla sobre una mision que tengo… dijo algo asi como "_tu destino es ser una de las guardianas, vos Elizabeth vas a ser una de las responsables de mantener a salvo a la Paz."-_

-Exacto… pero vos no sos la única guardiana, hay mas guardianes-

-¿Vos…?- Pandora negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo no, yo simplemente soy la encargada de guiarte a vos y a los otros dos guardianes, seria algo asi como una "mentora"-

-¿Vos sabes quienes son los otros guardianes?- Pandora asintió.

-Vos, sos una, los otros dos Rose y Scorpius- Rose estaba atónita

-¿Que yo que? Vos estas delirando por la perdida de sangre-

-Blaise- todos voltearon a ver a Blaise quien estaba apoyado contra la puerta observando la escena.

-Esta diciendo la verdad, hace años Daphne nos dijo que ustedes eran "los elegidos", que su destino era hacer cosas impresionantes- Rose estaba aturdida.

-¿Mis padres?- Blaise negó

-Solo tu madre lo sabe, jamás le dijo nada a Weasley…- Esto era demasiado, la cabeza de Rose iba a estallar. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar salio de la habitación, necesitaba aire fresco.

-Solo salio al patio, necesita tiempo para pensar, esta confundida, es demasiado para ella…- Elizabeth miro a Charly sin entender bien como sabia eso.-Cada una de nosotras tiene una suerte de "don" diferente, Vos y Pandora pueden ver los sucesos futuros en n alinea temporal, Mia, hace algo similar con el pasado, Bella puede curar, como demostró hoy, Elle puede producir vibraciones que alteran el estado de animo del resto y captar las energías emanadas por las personas, Olivia maneja los elementos, Luz- señalo a la niña dormida junto a la cama de Pandora- por lo que vimos puede hacerse invisible y cubrir con eso a las personas que toca, Luna-ahora señalo a la pequeña bebe en brazos de su madre- tiene una suerte de escudo, por eso hoy cuando Jessica te lanzo un _aveda _no te hizo nada… y yo… yo puedo meterme en la mente del resto y leer o transmitir pensamientos, es así como puedo comunicarme con mis hermanas en todo momento, y recién pude saber lo que le pasaba a Rose-

-Esto es…-

-¿Demasiado?-aventuro Pandora

-Mas que demasiado… es extraño pero a la vez no me sorprende tanto, como si interiormente sospechara de algo…- nadie dijo nada por un lapso considerable de tiempo, todos tenían demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.-Voy a ver a Rose…- todos miraron a Elizabeth quien espero la aprobación de Charly.

-Supongo que no te va a lanzar ningún hechizo ni nada similar- Lizie sonrío a la rubia y salio de l habitación, cruzo la sala donde antes habían estado tomando te y salio al jardín, sentada sobre el césped abrazando sus piernas se encontraba Rose.

-¿Cómo te sentís?-

-Como si un huracán hubiera arrasado con mi vida… yo tenia todo decidido, yo sabia lo que quería, y ahora parece que de buenas a primeras se me aparece una misión que no quería, mi vida esta dada vuelta y mi madre no es mas que una mentirosa, al igual que la futura mujer de mi primo que me entero hoy, después de que unos desconocidos me secuestraron, que es tu prima y no se llama como decía, sino Pandora, que no es una simple auror sino la encargada de trastocar mi vida… es mucho Elizabeth, mucho para mi y para cualquiera…-

-Si, puesto así eso parece…-

-No quiero esto para mi, no quiero tener que ser una "elegida" ni una "guardiana" de nada, quiero poder ser libre, elegir que hacer… todo esto es tan extraño, tan retorcido, y me da tanto miedo…-

-Sabes Rose a veces da miedo abrir los ojos, porque por ahí los abrís y ves todo patas para arriba, y eso es lo que en verdad da miedo, los cambios. Como un chico que juega a las escondidas tapándose los ojitos, creyendo que así no lo ven. Uno a veces cierra los ojos, como si así fueran a desaparecer los problemas.  
Como si muerta la lechuza fueran a desaparecer las cartas espantosas. Uno se hace distraído, como si el dolor que siente no existiera, uno detesta y ama, a esa persona o a ese espejo que te dice la verdad de frente. Uno detesta y ama, a quien abre tus ojos. Abrir los ojos tiene gusto un gusto agridulce. Por un lado como que se pierde la magia, pero por el otro, se sale del engaño. A veces lo que tenemos que ver es tan horrible, que tenemos que hacer la vista gorda y cerrar la defensa y vivir en una cajita de cristal. Y otras veces la burbuja se pincha, no queda otra que abrir los ojos, y mirar lo que no queremos ver, el corazón se nos estruja y nos quedamos sin aire ahogados.  
Duele abrir los ojos, es como salir de la oscuridad, que la luz te enceguece. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, mejor mirar para otro lado dicen. Pero para que algo cambie ahí que romper la burbuja, hay salir de la cajita de cristal, abrir los ojos y animarse porque aunque lo que halla para ver, nos estruje el corazón es nuestro destino, es eso que nos esta esperando para ser enfrentado, nuestra verdad. Y cuando sabes la verdad podes elegir qué hacer con ella, podes negarla o podes aceptarla. Si negas la verdad va a ser tu responsabilidad cuando te explote en las manos. La verdad libera porque uno es dueño de hacer con ella lo que quiera, incluso negarla, pero yo no niego la verdad. Podes vivir negando, pero lo único que vas a ganar es desperdiciar tu tiempo, tu vida. Ya está, ya sabes la verdad, ahora no hay nada que ocultar ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Ponernos a llorar? ¿Qué me voy a sentar de brazos cruzados a esperar la muerte? No. Así me queden tres segundos de vida, no quiero desperdiciar nada. Ya sabemos la verdad, ahora podemos llorar o podemos conservar la alegría. La verdad nos interpela, nos pregunta, nos arrincona, y muchas veces no hay respuesta. La verdad a veces no da certezas sino algo mucho más peligroso, dudas. La verdad asusta. La verdad despierta, acude y paraliza. La verdad desnuda, incomoda. La verdad libera y confunde. Pero la verdad también nos da la fuerza para soltarla con alegría. La verdad es como el sol en la cara en una tarde de invierno. Es un carnaval en la nieve. La verdad a veces duele, pero sin lugar a dudas la verdad es, fue y será la única opción, por lo menos, para mi. No se que quieras hacer vos, pero yo voy a ir a dentro y voy interrogar a todos, voy a saber la verdad como sea y voy a enfrentar lo que venga, no tiene sentido negar nada, porque sea como sea esta verdad es mi destino- Elizabeth se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, tenia mucho que hablar con su padre y su prima, había demasiado puntos ciegos en la historia que tenia que aclarar


	14. Capitulo XIII: Cuentos para Dormir y No

**Capitulo XIII: Cuentos para dormir y despertar**

-Hable- la voz de Hermione era temblorosa cuando atenido su celular.

_-Mama- Hermione contuvo la respiración al escuchar la voz de su hija.. _

-Rose- Rose pudo oír el alboroto de fondo y luego el repentino silencio que se hizo en la habitación.- ¿estas bien? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Dónde estas hija? ¿Qué sucedió?- las preguntas de Hermione estaban impregnadas con una desesperación propia de una madre.

_-Estoy bien mama, no se que sucedió, solo se que cuando abrí los ojos estaba junto a Elizabeth en las afueras de Hogsmeade, no puedo recordar nada… ahora estamos con el señor Zabinni, el nos encontró.-_

-hija pásame con Blaise por favor- sin decir una palabra, cosa que se había hecho muy frecuente en Rose, paso el telefono a Blaise.

_-Hermione- la voz de Blaise era pausada y grave_

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué mi hija estaba en las afueras del pueblo y no en el castillo?-

_-No tengo idea, pero tene en cuenta que mi hija también estaba desaparecida…-_

-¿Dónde están ahora?-

_-Estamos en casa de unos primos de Daphne, la prima es medimaga y reviso a las chicas, no hay nada extraño en ellas, y al parecer ellas no recuerdan nada de lo ocurrido-_

-Decime el nombre del lugar, ya vamos para allá a buscar a Rose-

_- New Dawn Cottage 84, a unos 5 kilómetros de Hogsmeade-_

-En unos instantes estamos ahí-

-¿Rose esta bien? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Zabinni le hizo algo?- Ron ametrallo de preguntas a Hermione quien solo quería tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí, necesitaba abrazar a su hija, saber que estaba bien.

-Si, en casa de familiares de Zabinni, no tengo idea, y ella tampoco, y no, el las encontró en las afueras del pueblo- Ron iba a volver al combate de preguntas pero Hermione lo silencio- Basta de preguntas, ahora vamos a buscar a Rose- rápidamente tomo un puñado de polvos flu, los lanzo a la chimenea y grito "New Dawn Cottage", la siguió Ron.

_**New Dawn Cottage**_

-Tenemos minutos antes de que lleguen- dijo Blaise en su tono cansado, tranquilo y grave.- ¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer? No creo que a Hermione le guste que le mientas…-

-A mi tampoco me gusto que me mientan, y eso no le importo mucho..-

-Es diferente ella solo quería…- Rose corto a Blaise antes de que completara la idea

-Si, lo se, quería protegerme, pero el resultado fue el mismo, mintió, me mantuvo a al margen de cosas que no debería, así que ahora yo la quiero mantener al margen por un tiempo, necesito pensar, saber que voy a hacer…-

-¿Lizie…?-

-Yo ya se lo que voy a hacer papa… este es mi destino, no voy a pelear contra el…- Blaise asintió gravemente. – Aunque todavía tengo mucho que hablar con Pandora, necesito saber más-

-Ambas lo necesitamos, antes de tomar cualquier decisión quiero poder hablar bien con ella-

-Ahora estamos algo complicados con eso, van a tener que esperar a tener noticias de ella, por el momento necesita descansar.- ambas chicas asintieron, y nadie pudo decir nada más, Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar y Charlie los estaba guiando hasta donde estaba Rose, quien se recostó en una de las camas blancas y miro a Elizabeth que estaba reclinada en las otra.

Al ingresar al cuarto Ron y Hermione corrieron junto a su hija, Hermione la abrazó fuertemente mientras Ron inspeccionaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué estas acostada? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Papa estoy bien, no, no me duele nada, estoy acostada porque el señor Zabinni no nos deja levantarnos- Ron miro con aprobación a Blaise- Y no tengo idea si me hicieron algo porque básicamente no tengo idea de lo que sucedió-

-Lo importante es que estas bien- la voz de Hermione sonaba claramente aliviada- Blaise, muchas gracias-

-Esta bien Hermione, ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo en caso de ser mi hija- Hermione asintió lentamente

-No lo dudes- para sorpresa de todos fue Ron quien hablo mientras seguía mirando a su hija.- Estoy en deuda con vos Zabinni, gracias-

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada en la habitación ingresaron Charly y Bella quienes estaban irreconocibles, Charly llevaba el cabello negro largo recogido en una trenza, sus ojos habían abandonado el tono violaceo que tenian por la mañana y ahora eran negros, mientras que Bella tenia su cabello corto y de un rojo furioso, sus ojos grises ahora eran dorados y su esbelto cuerpo era algo mas relleno y menos estilizado, Charly traía un carro con aparatos y pociones.

-Hola mi nombre es Bella y soy la medimaga que atendió a Rose cuando Blaise la trajo hoy por la tarde, ella es mi hermana y asistente Charlotte- Charly hizo un asentimiento de cabeza- lamento molestarlos pero quería hacerles un control a las chicas, ¿les molestaría…?- Ron y Blaise asintieron pero Hermione dudo unos segundos.

-Tranquila mama, no voy a salir corriendo por la ventana, solo es una revisión de costumbre- Hermione estuvo a punto de rebatir pero Rose no la dejo- Ya se que vos sos perfectamente capaz de hacerlo pero realmente prefiero que me revise Bella, porque no vas hablar con el señor Zabinni y evitas que papa diga algo ofensivo-

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada hasta que Hermione hubo salido de la habitación.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?- Elizabeth miro a Rose y sonrio, esa chica le cai mejor de lo que creia.

-¿Contarle a Scorpius la verdad?-

-No se si el este preparado Lizie- la voz de Bella era suave pero decidida.

-Yo creo que Lizie tiene razon- Bella y Charly miraron a la puerta donde ingresaba Pandora seguida de su madre.

-mama!- el reproche en la voz de Bella era claramente notable- te dije que tenia que quedarse en la cama, no puede andar por ahí, ademas Hermione o Ron podrian verla…-

-Es solo un momento Bel… solo queria despedirme y decirles que yo misma le voy a contar la verdad a Scorpius, pero todo a su tiempo, cuando este lo suficientemente repuesta para poder aguantar un ataque de ira del escorpion rubio prometo que lo pondre al tanto- Liz sonrio, el sentido del humor de Pandora era igual al de ella.

- ¿Y mientras tanto?-

-Mientras tanto Rose voy a tener que pedirte silencio, nadie puede saber de esto…-

-¿Vos sabes las consecuencias que te puede traer?-

-Si…-

-¿Y nosotras que vamos a hacer?-

-Esperar noticias, nosotras nos vamos a comunicar con ustedes, ahora me llevo a Pandora, tiene que descansar- la voz de Bella sonaba dulce pero inflexible asi que nadie dijo nada y simplemente vieron como se llevaba a Sky.

Cuando Blaize termino de convencer a Ron y Hermione que Rose estaba bien y podía volver al castillo y a su vida normal la llevaron hasta la oficina de la directora donde sorprendentemente nadie les hizo preguntas, sin mas las mandaron a sus respectivos cuarto.

-Si se comunica con vos…-

-Si Rose, te lo hago saber, igualmente si sabes algo- Rose asintió.

Ambas emprendieron su camino, cada una ensimismada en sus reflexiones sin notar que desde las sombras alguien las observaba.

_Dicen que los cuentos ayudan a dormir, recuerdo que cuando era niña todas las noches mama me contaba un cuento diferente, hasta que un dia sin mas dejo de hacerlo, supongo que pensó que estaba grande para cuentos, sin embargo no hay noche que no extrañe esos cuentos, el olor a canela del cabello de mama, la suavidad de sus manos acariciándome el pelo y la sensación de que ese cuento era la mas verdadera de las verdades, que todas esas aventuras sobre la piedra filosofal, el tio Harry y el torneo de los 4 magos, el fenix y Dumbledore eran tan reales como ella y yo. Hoy sin embargo me pregunto cuanto de eso es verdad… hoy por fin me pregunto si los cuentos no son mas que el reflejo de quien los cuenta._

_Los cuentos dependen de quien los cuenta, si es verdad, pero de uno depende creerlo o no, si uno decide creer el cuento que le contaron, y cuando el cuento cae y queda la verdad uno es quien tiene que hacerse cargo de esa decision de creer ciegamente, hoy mi cuento se cae y pienso un poco ironicamente si ¿los cuentos no hacen dormir o despertar?... a mi los cuentos de mi mama me hicieron dormir durante años, pero hoy el cuento de Sky me hizo despertar y ahora estoy totalmente decidida a ser yo quien cuente el final de este cuento…_


	15. Capitulo XIV: Conociendo a las Beresford

_**Capitulo XIV: Conociendo a las Beresford**_

-¿Liv? ¿Podemos hablar?-

-¿Que pasa Sky?-

-¿Desde cuando me llamas asi vos?-

-¿Desde cuando te molesta que te llamen asi?-

-No es que me molesta… es que me hace sentir culpable, por todo esto de la mentira…-

-¿Por que intuyo que la charla viene por ese lado?

-Si… siento que nada de esto tiene sentido, me siento culpable, arrepentida de no haberle dicho la verdad a James… es todo demasiado complicado.-

_Todos dicen que la vida es complicada, que esta llena de obstáculos, que siempre hay algo, pero yo creo que __la vida es sencilla, se trata de tomar decisiones y no arrepentirse de ellas, y yo intento vivir de acuerdo a eso. Uno siempre elige, hasta cuando cree que no esta escogiendo nada, el problema esta en que muchas veces la gente se arrepiente de esa elección y ahí empieza el problema, porque cuando uno se arrepiente quiere disculparse, deshacer lo que hizo, pero una vez que uno decide y lleva a cabo esa decisión ya no hay forma de volver atrás. "Lo hecho, hecho esta" dice mi mama siempre, y es verdad, uno no puede deshacer sus acciones, una vez que la música comenzó a sonar lo único que queda hacer es bailar e intentar que las cosas salgan lo mejor posible. Con esto no quiero decir que uno no puede cometer errores, sino que hay cuando uno comete un error no puede dar marcha atrás, y ya que no puede no tiene sentido arrepentirse, solo queda mirar adelante e intentar no volver a tomar ese camino._

-¿Me estas escuchando Liv?-

-Si… y lo unico que puedo decirte es que para todo esto hay un motivo, ¿te acordas?- Sky asintió.- No puedo decirte si lo que estas haciendo esta bien o mal Sky, no puedo darte la seguridad de que todo va a estar bien, pero puedo prometerte que voy a estar al lado tuyo pase lo que pase.-

-Gracias…-

-Para eso somos hermanas-

-¿Liv te acordas lo que haciamos de chicas cuando estabamos tristes?-

-Si, pero falta gente… a ver, espera- Liv toco con su varita el anillo plateado que tenia en el dedo y en menos de dos minutos aparecieron por la puerta Elle, Bella, Charly y Mia quien tenia a Dimitri en brazos.- Sky quiere cantar… se puso nostalgica de los viejos tiempos.-

-Genial, hace mucho que no hacemos esto…-

-Bueno, ¿empezas vos Sky?- la aludida asintió.

-Si, esta es nueva, espero que les guste…-

_Dos ojos se van, se van de viaje,_

_no tienen conciencia de lo que vendrá,_

_no saben de amor,_

_ni de libertad,_

_No tuvieron tiempo y el tiempo se va._

Definitivamente ese era su deseo, lo que mas añoraba, dejar de tener conciencia de todo lo que pasaria, olvidarse de sus responsabilidades y por fin poder ser normal, poder vivir su amor plenamente y no a medias, dejar de una vez toda esta guerra abzurda, dejar de exponerse, de exponer a quienes amaba. Pandora siempre se habia mostrado fuerte y conforme con su vida, habia alentado a todos en los momentos de desesperación, cuando todos querian rendirse ahí habia estado, bulliciosa y llena de vida recordandoles porque luchaban. Pero en su fuero interno, bajo la capa que siemrpe mostarab se encontraba su deseo de ser "una mas".

_Vallamos lejos mi amor, lejos de acá,_

_mis ojos pueden llevarnos hacia otra realidad,_

_que sea un mundo mejor,_

_y la verdad, no sea triste,_

_Te juro que existe, que existe ese lugar._

Todas estaban encantadas, ese habia sido por lejos unas de las mejores canciones que le habian escuchado cantar, estaba llena de sentimiento, llena de "ella".

-Definitivamente esa cancion es increible…-

-Gracias…te toca Mia-

-Bueno… ya que estamos de estrenos…-

_En cada bandada de palomas estaré_

_Y cada canción que me recuerde cantaras,_

_En cada silencio que no esperes me tendrás,_

_En cada caricia de otras manos te daré_

La voz de Mia sonaba con cierta emocion que ninguna hubiera esperado escuchar, si bien no era la mas "fuerte" en lo relacionado con lo sentimental era la mas contenida, la que siempre ponía paños fríos en las discusiones, la que siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar a las otras y brindar un sabio consejo.

_Con todos los besos que faltaron volveré,_

_Con cada mañana sin mis brazos buscaras_

_En otras mujeres que te amen estaré,_

_Y siempre que llores por mi yo llorare_

A fuerza de lagrimas Mia habia aprendido que la vida no es justa, le habia tocado elegir y vivir con las consecuencias de esas elecciones, era la mas sabia, la mas pura pero no por eso la mas inocente.

_Guarda tu fe_

_Escrito esta_

_Que un gran amor_

_No morirá jamás_

Mia, a diferencia de muchas personas, tenia esperanza, y eso la hacia diferente, la llenaba de fe, en el futuro y en las personas, a pesar de haberlo perdido todo ella seguia creyendo que valia la pena estar viva, que una vida sin amor, no era vida.

_Guarda tu fe_

_He de volver_

_Y un mundo nuevo_

_Veras llegar_

_No importa cuando, no importa donde,_

_Una mañana me encontraras_

-Genial… Mia, es… muy vos- Mia sonrío complacida ante el elogio de su hermana.

-Liv, tu turno-

-Lo mio no es un estreno… no es justo…- todas rieron ante el comentario.

_Ella se ha cansado, de tirar la toalla__  
__va quitando poco a poco telarañas__  
__No ha dormido esta noche, pero no está cansada__  
__No miró ningún espejo, pero se siente \"toa\" guapa_

Todas amaban esa cancion, la habia escrito Olivia para su madre hacia ya varios años, pero todos coincidian en que no solo representaba a Amira sino tambien a ella.__

_Hoy, ella se ha puesto color en las pestañas__  
__Hoy le gusta su sonrisa, no se siente una extraña__  
__Hoy sueña lo que quiere sin preocuparse por nada__  
__Hoy es una mujer que se da cuenta de su alma_

De pequeña habia sido para todas una segunda (mas bien tercera) madre, se habia ocupado de cada una de sus hermanas, las habia ayudado y escuchado, si alguna tenia miedo o no podia dormir les contaba un cuento, si estaban enfermas pasaba la noche velando por ellas junto a su madre.__

_Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es sólo para tí__  
__que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño__  
__Hoy vas a comprender que el miedo se puede romper con un__  
__sólo portazo__  
__Hoy vas a hacer reir porque tus ojos de han cansado de ser llanto, de__  
__ser llanto__  
__Hoy vas a conseguir reirte hasta de tí y ver que lo has logrado__  
_

A pesar de su fragilidad era fuerte, tenia el poder y la voluntad de luchar por lo que queria, sin importar que tan lejano o descabellado fuese.

___Hoy vas a ser la mujer que te de la gana de ser__  
__Hoy te vas a querer como nadie te ha sabido querer__  
__Hoy vas a mirar pa´lante que pa´ atrás ya te dolió bastante__  
__Una mujer valiente, una mujer sonriente mira como pasa__  
_

Olivia era conciente de que podia ser quien ella quisiera, era conciente de que todo partia de ella misma, los cambios, la felicidad, todo partia de ella…

___Hoy no has sido la mujer perfecta que esperaba na roto sin pudores__  
__las reglas marcadas__  
__Hoy has calzado tacones para hacer sonar sus pasos__  
__Hoy sabe que su vida nunca más será un fracaso__  
_

No desconocia el hecho de ser imperfecta, de tener defectos, como cualquierr ser humano, no se sentia ni superior ni omnipotente, simplemente sabia que era especial…

___Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es sólo para tí__  
__que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño__  
__Hoy vas a conquistar el cielo sin mirar lo alto que queda del suelo__  
__Hoy vas a ser feliz aunque el invierno sea frío y sea largo, y sea largo__  
__Hoy vas a conseguir reirte hasta de tí y ver que lo has logrado__  
_

Al escuchar la cancion toda reconocían en Olivia una mujer con todas las letras, no podian menos que admirarla.

___Hoy vas a descubrir que el mundo es sólo para tí__  
__que nadie puede hacerte daño, nadie puede hacerte daño__  
__Hoy vas a dcomprender que el miedo se puede romper con un sólo__  
__portazo__  
__Hoy vas a hacer reir porque tus ojos se han cansado de ser llanto, de__  
__ser llanto__  
__Hoy vas a conseguir reirte hasta de tí y ver que lo has logrado_

-Es impresionante Liv, definitivamente esa cancion es mi favorita, nunca ninguna va a poder ni siquiera igualarla hermanita…-

-Gracias Sky, pero no creo que sea tan asi… tu cancion es genial tambien… Bell te toca-

- Yo tambien voy a cantar un clasico…-

_I come home in the morning light_  
_my mother says_  
_when you gonna live your life right_  
_oh mother dear_  
_we're not the fortunate ones_  
_and girls they want to have fun_  
_oh girls just want to have fun_

Todas miraban divertida a Bella mientras improvisaba un baile para su cancion, asi era ella, divertida, sexy, y sobre todo seductora, los hombres no podian resistirse cuando Bella iba al ataque, era de esas mujeres que sabia lo que queria cuando lo veia… y jamas se resignaba a no conseguir lo que tenia en mente.

_the phone rings in the middle of the night_  
_my father yells_  
_what you gonna do with your life_  
_oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_  
_but girls they want to have fun_  
_oh girls just want to have -_

A pesar de tener el don de "curar" a las personas todos quedaron asombradisimos cuando decidio ser medimaga y contra toda prediccion posible lo logro, a pesar de tener un metodo "poco ortodoxo" y no solo por el hecho de curar con la mente sino por un gran conjunto de cosas, entre ella su personalidad, era una excelente medimaga.

_that's all they really want_  
_some fun_  
_when the working day is done_  
_girls - they want to have fun_  
_oh girls just want to have fun_

Bella ademas de curar tenia el poder de alegrar a las personas, era capaz de alegrar a la persona mas triste y devolverle las ganas de vivir.

_some boys take a beautiful girl_  
_and hide her away from the rest of the world_  
_I want to be the one to walk in the sun_  
_oh girls they want to have fun_  
_oh girls just want to have -_

_that's all they really want_  
_some fun_  
_when the working day is done_  
_girls - they want to have fun_  
_oh girls just want to have fun,_  
_they want to have fun,_  
_they want to have fun..._

-Amo esa cancion, siempre me dan ganas de bailar-

-Es verdad Bell es genial…-

-Gracias! Y ya saben, Girls just want to have fun- todas rieron al unisono- Charly, tu turno-

-Pero no canto bien…-

-Vamos mujer, sos la que mejor canta de todas…-

-Sabes que no..-

-Venga ya Charly…-

-Esta bien…-

_Alicia sortilegio de babia__  
__en el fondo del espejo.__  
__Alicia ni supone ni piensa,__  
__con la luna por cerebro.__  
_

Charly siempre habia sentido una fascinación especial por el cuento muggle de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas, desde que su madre par aun cumpleaños le dio ese libro maltrecho que habia pertenecido a su familia biologica.

___Alicia en su pensamiento__  
__tirando del hilo de su enredo.__  
__Alicia en el laberinto__  
__sin minotauro me llama: Teseo!__  
_

Y hoy, después de casi 12 años sigue sintiendose identificada con Alicia, de hecho por eso habia escrito esa cancion poco después de que Marco desapareciera de su vida.

___Alicia es siempre tan breve__  
__que ya ha terminado.__  
__Alicia dice que te quiere__  
__cuando ya te ha abandonado.__  
_

Marco… el siempre habia reconocido a Alicia dentro de ella, siempre le habia dicho que a ella la hubieran expulsado del pais de las maravillas, era demasiado transgresora para pertenecer a un lugar asi. Realmente habia amado a Marco, le habia entregado todo, absolutamente todo lo que poseia. Se habia mostrado vulnerable, frágil, insignificantemente humana e insoportablemente mujer, jamas habia conocido ni antes sin después de el a nadie que la hubiera hecho sentir asi…

___Alicia expulsada...__  
__al pais de las maravillas.__  
__Para Alicia hoy...__  
__es siembre todavia.__  
_

Y aunque hoy por hoy ese alguien apareciera no tendria oportunidad, ella sabia cuales eran sus prioridades y volver a pasar por ese calvario JAMAS seria siquiera una posibilidad, Marco prácticamente habia destrozado su vida, la habia reducido a nada, y si no hubiera sido por la fuerza de sus hermanas y de Alec jamas hubiera podido salir adelante.

___Alicia, viajando entre lunas,__  
__de charla con musara?as.__  
__Alicia tejiendo las nubes__  
__con tela que nunca se acaba.__  
_

Alec... que maravillosa mirada tenia, cada vez que sonreia a Charly le daba una punzada de una alegria jamas antes experimentaba, era como si todo se limitase a esa sonrisa, todo empezaba y terminaba en Alec, lo amaba como a nadie, era un amor diferente al que habia sentido por Marco, este era un amor para toda la vida, un amor sellado con sangre, pero era peligroso tenerlo cerca, la exponia, y lo exponia debia mantenerlo en las sombras, definitivamente eso era lo mejor, en el dia tenia que estar lejos de ella aunque cada noche ella volviera para dormir junto a el…

___Alicia es siempre tan breve__  
__que ya ha terminado__  
__Alicia dice que te quiere__  
__cuando ya te ha abandonado._

Cuando termino la cancion Charly noto la mirada de sus hermanas, esa mirada mitad comprensiva y mitad femenina que tanto odiaba.

-No quiero una palabra, Elle te toca-

-Si mi general…-

_I'm So Stupid__  
__'Cause I used to live__  
__In a fuzzy dream__  
__And I wanted to be__  
__Like all the pretty people__  
_

Elle siempre habia sentido que actuaba en una suerte de obra de teatro, su vida era una tragedia griega, siempre hermosa, dispuesta a dar el mejor show a quien estuviera dispuesta a mirarla, siempre buscando destacar...

___I'm so stupid__  
__'Cause I used to live__  
__In a fuzzy dream__  
__And I used to believe__  
__In a pretty pictures__  
__That were all around me__  
__But now I know for sure__  
__That I was stupid__  
_

Acostumbrada a ser la niña bonita, la luz de los ojos de su padre, jamas aceptaba un no, de nadie. Siempre necesito encajar, ser la mas popular, la mas bonita, la primera en conseguir novio, la lider de sus grupos.

___[Chorus:]___

_Please don't try to tempt me__  
__It was just greed__  
__And it won't protect me__  
__Don't want my dreams__  
__Adding up to nothing__  
__I was just looking for__  
__Everybody's looking for something__  
_

Sin embargo un dia se vio en el espejo y desconocio lo que vio, no comprendia quien era aquella extraña, no entendia que buscaba o que queria, solo era conciente de que ese reflejo en el espejo no podia ser ella, se sientio tan estupida...

___I'm so stupid__  
__'Cause I used to live__  
__In a tiny bubble__  
__And I wanted to be__  
__Like all the pretty people__  
__That were all around me__  
__But now I know for sure__  
__That I was stupid__  
__Stupider than stupid__  
_

"¿quien soy? ¿que quiero? ¿soy feliz? ¿por que?" cada una de esas preguntas era espinas que se fueron clavando, que fueron sacandola de su letargo, de su inmadurez.

___Stupider than stupid__  
__Stupider than stupid___

_[chorus]__  
_

Quizas el hecho de sentirse asi por fin la hizo madurar, por fin hizo que descubriera la mujer que hay en ella, esa valiente que no necesita estar siempre despampanante para gustar, que no necesita ser deslumbrante para que la quieran, con el tiempo comrpendio que encajar solo es un juego de palabras cruzadas y acciones falsas, que lo que necesitaba no era encajar en un grupo selecto sino ser querida por personas que la eligieran…

___Everybody's looking for something__  
__Everybody's stupid stupid__  
__Everybody's looking for something__  
__Everybody's stupid stupid__  
__Everybody's looking for something__  
__Everybody's stupid stupid__  
__Everybody's looking for something__  
__Everybody, everybody___

_[chorus]_

-Felicitaciones Elle, te luciste...- Elle sonrio a Sky quien la abrazo.

-Gracias-


End file.
